


When Tigers Used to Smoke

by FrankenSpine



Series: The Fae Chronicles [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, All Magic Comes With a Price, Allegory, Alternate Universe - Fae, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blindness, Character Death, Complete, Curses, Deeper Meanings, Doppelganger, Dragons, Dubious Morality, Elves, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Genocide, Good and Evil, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Magic Revealed, Marriage, Mirror Universe, Multi, Overcoming prejudice, Poor judgement, Redemption, Resurrection, Rivalry, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Self-Sacrifice, Sex, Torture, True Love, Violence, complex themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 64,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: *COMPLETE*"In the time when tigers used to smoke, Man and Fae lived as one.  Despite their many differences, they thrived together in peace and tranquility.  That is, until the embodiment of darkness itself spread across the land like a deadly plague, corrupting all who fell under its shadow."When passing through a dead forest, a royal couple comes face to face with the vengeful Queen of the Fae, who curses them and their child. Their daughter is born blind, just as the Queen foretold, and they attempt to rid themselves of their burden. Their child lives, however, and many years later, finds herself wandering blindly through that very forest. At the mercy of the Fae Queen, she pleads with the woman to give her sight. To her surprise, the Queen agrees, but as she soon comes to learn, all magic comes with a price.





	1. The Fae Queen's Curse

In the time when tigers used to smoke, Man and Fae lived as one. Despite their many differences, they thrived together in peace and tranquility. That is, until the embodiment of darkness itself spread across the land like a deadly plague, corrupting all who fell under its shadow. With this darkness came hatred, anger, and hostility. So, too, did it bring greed, envy, and arrogance. Each side came to believe that they were better than the other. It quickly became so out of hand that they even started massacring one another.

It was Man against Fae.

Mankind began using iron to destroy their newfound rivals, for that was the one thing that could kill a Faerie. They were fully-convinced that there could be no peace until every last one had perished in the flames of their wrath. They burned the forest that many of the Fae called home, leaving behind an ash-laden graveyard— a grim reminder of what had once been beautiful.

In the end, the Fae were ultimately outnumbered. There were but few of them left. They knew they had no choice but to hide away in the ruins of their once-glorious home, under the protection of their most gracious Queen. No man was to ever set foot upon their dismal land, lest they seek their demise at the hands of the vengeful Fae.

Before long, Man began turning their fury inward. Blood was shed. Lives were lost. Some rose to power through the carnage, declaring themselves the true rulers of their war-torn world. It wasn’t much longer before Mankind’s belief in the Fae started dwindling, and as a result, the magic that kept the forest alive began to fade.

Centuries passed, and the Fae were but a myth in the eyes of Man. Mere stories to frighten their children with— _‘If you don’t behave, the Fae will come and snatch you up!’—_ Of course, there were some who truly believed in the existence of the Fae, though the ones that dared to voice this were dismissed as delusional drunkards. For this reason, most remained silent.

Hundreds of years had gone by since Man and Fae went their separate ways. Humanity may have forgotten, but the Fairfolk _did not._

One fateful day, a haughty young woman and her sycophantic husband came riding through the dreary forest. They were the self-proclaimed rulers of one of the nearby kingdoms, crammed inside a gaudy carriage, pulled by even gaudier steeds. They were oblivious to the hateful eyes staring them down from the treetops as they rode across the barren land.

The pair had neither respect nor any regard for those around them. Those they deemed inferior. In the realm of Man, status could be bought with gold, and the powerful were enslaved by their own greed. To the Fae, however, true power came not from wealth or possessions, but from magic. This was something Mankind had long-since ceased to believe in, and so in the eyes of the Fae, it made them weak.

The so-called royals rode through the grim forest— the sacred burial grounds of the very Fae slaughtered by their ancestors— and as they passed the gnarled, twisted trees, they began to wonder if they should turn back. They had assumed this would be a shorter pathway to their summer palace, but now they were starting to have second thoughts. Unfortunately for them, when their coachman attempted to redirect the horses, a multitude of thick roots shot up from within the ground, entrapping the terrified steeds and the carriage in an earthy prison.

Horrified, the haughty young woman began to cry for help, but none came. Instead, she and her sycophantic husband were forced to watch as their carriage was torn apart by the sentient, serpent-like roots. Their horses were set free by unseen forces and took off through the dark woods, disappearing into the dense fog. The couple was mortified when they saw their coachman being strangled before their very eyes by the demonic roots.

“What is this?!” cried the sycophant, “By the Gods, what madness is this?!”

 _“Not madness,”_ came a voice, sultry yet sinister, _“Magic.”_

The haunting voice seemed to come from all directions, echoing through the menacing trees. The roots coiled themselves around the arms and legs of the royal couple, leaving them unable to flee. Their eyes widened in utter horror as they witnessed a torrent of dead leaves begin hovering and spinning around in mid-air. Soon, there were hundreds, if not thousands, of leaves floating around. They became faster with every passing moment. Then, all of a sudden, they began to drift back onto the ground, and as they did, the dark shape of a figure appeared before the fearful couple.

It was a woman— or at least, it _looked_ like a woman. Well, not quite. Her ears were pointed and she had sharp claws on the ends of her fingers, something the royals only discovered once she began pointing at them in an accusatory manner. There was a primal hatred burning in her eyes, each of them a deep brown like the dead earth beneath her feet. She wore dark robes, making her appear to be some sort of priestess. There was a silver, dragon-shaped pendant around her neck with an amethyst gemstone embedded in the dragon’s mighty fangs.

“How _dare_ you set foot on this land?” she hissed, “Who do you think you are?”

As she spoke, the air grew deathly-cold, and the sky darkened overhead. It was as if the Heavens themselves were attuned with her wrath.

“We are royalty!” shouted the haughty young woman, “And this is our kingdom! We may go wherever we please!”

The mysterious woman’s eyes narrowed. “Foolish mortal, thinking you own the Earth. This world is alive. Its pulse shakes the very ground. Its tears fall from the Heavens and fill the salty seas. Its fury erupts from fiery mountains. Its voice is in the wind. It provides you food and drink, and yet you are ungrateful? You think the Earth serves you? You think it a slave? It is _you_ who are the slave! You and your wretched kind! All of you! It is because of you that this forest is in such decay! Had it not been for you, this place would still be full of life! But now it is a graveyard! There are but few of us! I will not have you disrupting what little peace we have left!”

“W— What are you?!” cried the young woman.

“I am the one whose name you utter to frighten your children— the shadow that lurks in every corner. I am the one who makes the hair on your neck stand on end. I am the one for whom the wolves cry, and for whom the birds sing. I am the one who speaks to the Earth. I am the guardian of this forest. I am the one you call _the Queen of the Fae—_ and now, little human, I shall be your _doom.”_

“Wait! Please don’t kill us! I swear, we’ll never come back here!”

 _“Silence!”_ shouted the Queen.

Thunder roared in the dark sky overhead, and somewhere in the distance, a crack of lightning pierced the Earth. The Queen’s hateful eyes took on an eerie purple haze as they locked with the haughty woman’s.

“I will not kill you,” she said coldly, “Oh no. That would be much too easy. Much too lenient a punishment.” She pointed her clawed finger at the young woman’s stomach. “I sense the life growing within you. I hear the beat of the child’s heart, though it is faint. Your punishment shall not be death, mortal. It will be something _far worse.”_

“Don’t take my baby! Please!”

“I said _**SILENCE!**_ I have no desire to steal your child. I have no use for it. You will see your child grow into a great ruler one day. Yes. This child will be twice the leader you could ever _hope_ to be. They will surpass you. Their legacy will overshadow yours. People will sing their praises for centuries to come, while you will be left in the dust. You will witness it all from the sidelines as your own flesh and blood overpowers you, but this child of yours will never see the light of day. When your spawn is born, they will come into this world blind, never knowing the faces of its parents, nor anyone else. _That_ is your punishment. Now be gone from this place, and never return!”

The terrified couple was sent away from that horrid place in a plume of what they could only think to describe as magic. _Dark magic._ Upon their return to their own kingdom, they did their best to keep their encounter with the Fae Queen a secret. They could not allow their people to learn of the existence of Fae, nor of magic. They kept telling themselves it was all a dream— a hallucination, perhaps— and that it couldn’t _possibly_ be real. Eventually, they started to believe it themselves. Of course their experience was just a dream! There was no such thing as magic, Fae, or curses! Their baby would be perfectly healthy!

Then one day, the time came for the young woman to deliver the heir to her throne. It was a beautiful baby girl. A Princess who would one day rule the White Kingdom— but much to the horror of the haughty young woman and her sycophantic husband, when their daughter opened her eyes, they were revealed to be a milky white.

_She was blind._

The Fae Queen’s curse had indeed come to pass. Magic was real. Magic was dangerous. Magic was _evil._ And so, the mortified young couple came to know their tormentor as such. _The Evil Queen,_ they called her. They could not have a blind child take the throne! It was unheard of! How was the girl supposed to rule a kingdom if she couldn’t even see it? They would have another child! They would say their daughter hadn’t survived outside of the womb!

That very night, as the Heavens wept, the sycophantic King took his newborn daughter into the woods near the summer palace and approached the cottage of an old widow. He knocked frantically upon the door, startling the old woman.

 _“Who is it?!”_ she barked, _“I have a bow! Don’t make me use it!”_

“It is your King!” shouted the sycophant, “David! I command you to open this door at once, old woman!”

The door creaked open and the sycophantic King was met with a look of disdain from the woman, a bold move considering who she was face to face with. Her features softened a bit when she noticed the swaddled child in the King’s arms. 

“How may I be of service to you, Your Majesty?”

The sycophant all but threw the baby into the stunned old woman’s arms as if she were riddled with disease.

“Get rid of it!” he said quickly, “Do what you must! Just don’t tell anyone about this! I will pay you as much as I have to! No one can ever know of this interaction!”

“What’s her name?”

The King frowned. _“What?”_

“I said, what is her name?”

“It hasn’t got one! Just get rid of it! That is an order!”

The King paid the old woman with a large sum of gold and jewels just to shut her up. He rode back to the summer palace on his steed, and just three days later, he and his Queen returned to their main palace, unable to bear the pain and the guilt of what they had done. Little did they know, the old widow had not disposed of their unwanted child.

On the contrary, the woman had quickly grown attached to the girl, taking pity on her for her blindness. The widow bestowed the child a name, as the King had not thought it necessary to provide one. Such a cruel little man— but such a precious little girl. The old woman chose to name the child _Emma,_ for she was now the widow’s universe.

Having never had any children of her own, the old woman felt immensely blessed to finally have what she’d always wanted. And so, she raised Emma as her own, doing her best to make accommodations for the blind child. Despite not being able to see, Emma was incredibly happy, which never failed to put a smile on the old woman’s face.

They lived a peaceful, happy life in the little cottage, far, far away from the royal palace where the King and Queen of the White Kingdom were already planning on having another child. Emma came to know the old woman as ‘Granny.’ She grew up thinking the woman had simply brought her home from an orphanage. She never knew that her parents had, in fact, paid the kind widow to kill her. Whether by fate or by chance, she had been spared. Though she was blind, she could still see that Granny loved her unconditionally, and so she led a happy life, safe and sound in a quiet cottage in the heart of the forest.

One day, twenty-three years later, Emma awoke with a feeling that something terrible had happened. Her fears became a horrifying reality when she felt her way through the darkness and into Granny’s room. It was only when she reached for the old woman’s wrist that she realized there was no longer a pulse. Tears welled up in her unseeing eyes as it occurred to her that she was, in fact, alone.

She sought the help of a nearby neighbor, an older man called Thomas, and had Granny buried beneath the colossal oak tree behind the cottage. Emma could no longer stay there. It was too painful. She packed up what little she had and simply began to roam, vowing to return one day. She had no idea where she was going, or where she would end up, but she would one day come to realize that she was, in fact, on the road to love.


	2. The Price

Emma wandered blindly through the dense forest, feeling the mist on her skin, the breeze in her hair, and the damp earth beneath her bare feet. In one hand, she carried a long, wooden staff. Strapped across her shoulder was a small leather satchel, containing a blanket, a canteen of fresh water, and some of the dried jerky that Granny had kept preserved in salt. She was beginning to run low, so she had been eating and drinking as little as possible. Her lips were parched and her stomach was roaring with hunger, yet she carried on.

She listened closely, taking in the chirping of the birds in the trees and the wind rustling the branches. She felt vibrations in the ground through her feet and prodded the earth with her staff, not wishing to fall into a hole somewhere. It wouldn’t have been the first time.

She tried her best to brush it off, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that she was being watched. She assumed it was just nerves, but as she would soon come to learn, she should have trusted her instincts.

 _“You there!”_ came a voice, seemingly out of nowhere, and yet everywhere all at once. _“What do you think you’re doing in these woods? Don’t you have any sense in that head of yours?!”_

Emma stopped and frowned, unable to locate the source of the voice. “I— I’m terribly sorry,” she said, “I didn’t realize this was private land. I’ll go back the way I came—”

_“No! You must pay for your insolence!”_

More voices came into the fray.

_“Take her to the Queen!”_

_“She must be punished!”_

“Wait, the Queen? As in, Queen Snow?”

_“Silence! You must never utter that wretched name! It is a curse in and of itself!”_

Emma tried to turn and run back the way she came, but she quickly found herself stumbling to the ground as what felt like thick branches wrapped themselves around her ankles, dragging her back across the forest floor. She screamed in utter terror, clawing desperately at the earth in a failed attempt to escape, but when she did, more of the branches coiled around her arms, lifting her up off the ground and stretching her limbs far apart.

She had no idea what was happening, or how it was possible, but she was beyond terrified. She did everything she could to break free, but the branches were too strong for her. She could hardly move. It seemed that the more she struggled, the tighter the branches became. She screamed and screamed until she could scream no more. It seemed like hours before anyone spoke to her. This time it was a woman’s voice echoing through the trees.

_“Why do you come here, mortal?”_

“Please,” Emma sobbed, her voice hoarse, “Please, let me go. I didn’t realize I was trespassing! I’m sorry! I was just walking, trying to find someone that would give me a job!”

_“You come seeking work?”_

“Yes,” rasped the blonde, “I have little money. I need enough to seek a healer.”

_“Are you dying, girl?”_

“No, Miss. I’m blind.”

For a moment, there was only silence. _“How old are you?”_

“Twenty-three.”

She heard a gasp. _“Who are your parents?”_

Emma shook her head. “I don’t know. They left me in an orphanage when I was a baby.”

 _“It_ is _you, isn’t it, little one?”_

“W-What?”

_“Never mind.”_

The thick branches began to unravel, and Emma found herself being lowered back onto the ground. She rubbed at her aching wrists and buried her toes in the damp ground, getting a feel of the earth once more. She gasped when she felt a hand grab her chin roughly, forcing her head back a bit.

_“What is your name, girl?”_

“E-Emma, Miss. My name is Emma.”

 _“Hm,”_ said the woman, _“and what a lovely name it is.”_ She paused a moment. _“Do you know who_ I _am?”_

“No, Miss.”

_“I am the Queen of the Fae.”_

Emma was shocked. “You— You mean you’re _real?”_

Something sharp pressed itself against her heart. It wasn’t firm enough to be a dagger, but Emma remained still anyhow.

_“As real as you are, my dear. Are you not frightened?”_

“I,” Emma hesitated, “I was when I was being held up by those branches, but now? Not particularly.”

_“And why is that? Have you not heard the stories of me?”_

“I have, actually,” said the young vagabond, “Granny used to tell them to me when I was a child.”

_“Did they terrify you, girl? Did they frighten you into submission?”_

“No, not at all. I found them quite depressing.”

The Queen let out a rich laugh. _“Depressing, you say? Well, you certainly are intriguing, little human. I do believe you will make a wonderful companion.”_

“What? A _companion?_ What do you mean?”

 _“I didn’t think you would take too kindly to_ prisoner.”

Emma gasped. “Prisoner?! But—”

 _“Silence!”_ the Queen snapped, _“You have trespassed on sacred ground,_ Em-ma, _and so you must be punished. I will, however, go easy on you, for your blindness is an exception.”_

“Please,” Emma begged, “Don’t make me a prisoner! I promise I’ll never come back here!”

 _“I’ve heard it all before, girl. You beg for mercy, and yet I have already given it. I have decided not to kill you where you stand, though I do believe I have every reason to. That is as_ merciful _as I will get.”_

“Wait! Please, I need to find a healer!”

_“So you can see? Worry not, girl. I will fix your eyes.”_

_“Really?_ How—”

 _“Hush! I shall restore your vision,”_ said the Fae Queen, _“for a price.”_

“I’m afraid I haven’t got much money, but I will give you all that I have.”

The Queen let out yet another hearty laugh. _“Money? You think the price of magic is_ money? _I suppose I should expect no less, coming from a human. No, foolish girl. If you truly wish for me to grant you the gift of vision, then you must first learn to love me without it. Then and only then will I heal your eyes.”_

Emma’s brows furrowed. “You— You wish for me to _fall in love with you?”_

 _“Are you deaf as well, girl?”_ the Queen snapped. Her voice softened a bit. _“Come. To my sanctuary. You may make yourself comfortable there.”_

“You take me prisoner, yet you seek to make me comfortable?”

_“I told you, I am in need of a companion. Besides, I want to see if it is possible for a human to love another, not for their features, but for their disposition.”_

“Dis— _huh?”_

_“Disposition.”_

“What does that mean?”

_“One’s personality.”_

“Oh. Right.”

_“You’re not too bright, are you?”_

Emma frowned. “Hey! I’m no genius, but I’m not an imbecile, either!”

The Queen chuckled. _“That has yet to be seen.”_

“Why do you despise me so?”

There was a pause. _“I do not despise you, little human. I pity you. As for the rest of your wretched kind, I loathe them with all my being.”_


	3. Complicated

The Fae Queen was a mystery Emma had yet to solve. A puzzle whose pieces didn’t quite fit together. Despite her blindness, Emma had a certain way of seeing people. She was resting on an admittedly-comfortable chair, sipping warm tea from a small wooden cup.

“I trust the tea is decent?” asked the Queen.

A faint smile graced the blind woman’s lips. “It’s the best I’ve had in years,” she said, “What all is in this?”

“Just some herbs,” said the Queen, “and a touch of magic.”

Emma drank the rest of her tea in silence. She could sense the Queen watching her. “Your Majesty?”

“You need not call me such a thing. That is a _human_ title.”

“Oh. Then how should I address you?”

“‘My Queen’ will suffice,” the Fae said softly.

Emma gave a small nod. “Very well,” she paused, _“my Queen._ May I ask you something?”

The Queen chuckled. “You just did,” she teased, “but yes, you may ask whatever you like. However, I cannot guarantee you will receive an answer.”

Emma hesitated. “Why do you wish for me to fall in love with you? You could have named any price, yet you chose that one. Why? Why _me?”_

“Because, my dear,” said the Queen, “you and I are connected.”

This took the young woman by surprise. “We are? How?”

Now it was the Queen who hesitated. “Perhaps another day. Right now, I must rejuvenate.”

_“Rejuvenate?”_

The Queen sighed. “Must I explain everything to you?”

Emma frowned. “I’m sorry, alright? It’s not like I can afford a royal education.”

“Perhaps I will have to teach you,” said the Queen, “That way, you and I can communicate clearly.”

“Would you? Please?”

“I will take it into consideration, but I make no promises.”

“That’s good enough for me,” said Emma.

She never heard the Queen leave, but sensed that she was now alone in the room and felt around for the table. Setting her cup down, she got up and began to explore her surroundings as best as she could. Her bare feet padded across the stone floor, warmed by the sunlight. This led her to believe that there was no ceiling overhead. She smiled as she heard the birds fluttering and chirping all around her, singing their beautiful songs throughout the dense woodlands.

Her fingers came in contact with what she was certain were books, each of them bound in leather. She could feel the dust on her fingertips. The scent of the forest overwhelmed her in the most pleasant of ways. She turned when she heard something fall to the floor with a loud _thud,_ immediately followed by a gasp.

“Hello?” she called softly, “Who’s there?”

 _“H-Hello, Miss,”_ came a small voice. It sounded like a young boy.

Emma smiled. “I didn’t realize you were here. What’s your name?”

The boy hesitated. “I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.”

“Oh, well my name’s Emma,” said the young woman, “I guess that means I’m not a stranger anymore, doesn’t it?”

“I— I guess so.” There was a pause. “I’m Henry.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Henry.”

She both heard and felt a small pair of feet patter across the floor in her direction.

“What’s the matter with your eyes?” asked Henry.

“I’m blind,” Emma told him.

“So you can’t see me?”

“No.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize. This isn’t anyone’s fault.”

Emma’s smile grew wider when she felt the boy take hold of her hand.

“I’m still sorry,” he said.

“Well, that’s very kind of you, Henry,” said Emma, “So, are you a Faerie, too?”

“Only half. My father was a human, but I never got to meet him.”

“What about your mother?”

“Oh, she’s the Queen,” Henry said nonchalantly.

Emma was taken aback by this. _“The Queen_ is your mother?”

“Uh-huh. She’s the greatest!”

Emma forced herself to keep smiling. “I suppose that makes you the Prince then, doesn’t it?”

“Yep!”

“How’d you get in here without me noticing?”

“Magic!” Henry declared.

“Do all Faeries have magic?”

“Uh-huh!”

Emma couldn’t even begin to wrap her head around this. The Queen loathed humanity, yet her own son was half-mortal? How did that work? Did that mean she hated the boy? Henry seemed awfully cheerful, so hopefully that wasn’t the case. Emma supposed she would have to discuss this with the woman later.

“So,” said Emma, “how old are you?”

“Somewhere in the six-hundreds. I stopped counting a long time ago.”

 _“What?_ _Really?”_

“Yep. What about you?” asked Henry.

Emma was in shock. “I’m only twenty-three.”

“Wow! I can’t even _remember_ being that young!”

Emma started to say something but before she had the chance, she sensed a third presence in the room, appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

 _“There you are, young man.”_ It was the Queen. “I’ve been looking _everywhere_ for you. I see you’ve become acquainted with Emma.”

“Yeah!” Henry exclaimed, “I like her!”

“Well, that’s good, I suppose,” said the Queen, “but I must speak with her. Alone. Run along, Henry.”

Henry started to protest. “But—”

“No buts,” the Queen said firmly.

The boy vanished in a quick puff of magic, which emitted the combined scents of pine and honeydew. Now Emma was alone with the Fae Queen. For a moment— though it seemed like far longer— there was silence. It was the Queen who broke it.

_“I’m sure you have questions.”_

Emma gave a small nod. “Many,” she said softly, hesitating a moment. “How can you hate humans when your own son is half-mortal? And what of his father? Was he not a human, as well?”

“That is,” the Queen paused, _“complicated,_ to say the least.” She let out a sullen sigh. “Henry may be half-mortal, but he is also half-Fae. It was I who brought him into this cruel world. I could never hate him. He is my reason for living. Were it not for him, I would have joined my brethren centuries ago.”

“Did you love humans once?” Emma asked her.

“I lived among them, yes,” said the Queen, “but there was only one human I ever _truly_ loved. I thought he loved me, too.” She hesitated. Her voice became softer, more reserved. “But that was before the Darkness came. He used my feelings for him against me. He gained my trust, and once he did, he attempted to drive an iron stake through my heart. He nearly succeeded, but my mother intervened and tore his heart from his chest. It was only after his death that I discovered I was with child.”

“I’m sorry,” said Emma, “That should never have happened. There are evil men in the world, but that doesn’t mean _all of us_ are wicked. We’re by no means perfect, but most of us do the best we can.”

“I would like to believe that,” said the Queen, “but I have walked the Earth for more than a thousand years now. I have seen all that there is to see, and done all there is to do. I have witnessed men and women alike slaughter one another for as little as a scrap of bread. I have heard the cries of starving children, left to die in the streets as the wealthy rode by in their expensive carriages. I am no saint, Emma— nor do I pretend to be— but I would _never_ allow my people to suffer the way yours do. Faerie or mortal, a Queen is _nothing_ without her people.”

“If you think so little of us, then why do you seek my affection?”

“I told you, little human,” said the Queen, “we are connected, you and I. Our fates are entwined, not unlike the twisting vines that grow along these walls. If only you could see, dear Emma, that we were meant to cross paths. It is written in the stars. Perhaps, if you listened carefully enough, you could even hear it whispered in the wind.”

“You swore you would explain this to me one day,” said Emma, “I trust it will be soon?”

The Queen ran a single, clawed finger down Emma’s cheek. “Patience, my dear,” she murmured, “You will know, in time.”

And like that, she was gone.


	4. The Queen's Hypothesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Queen's POV

_The Fae Queen watched from the treetops as the blonde struggled and screamed, desperate to escape the enchanted roots that held her aloft. There was something familiar about the girl. Something the Queen couldn’t quite place. Only when the young woman’s screams ceased did the Queen descend from her place in the dead trees. She spoke, and her voice reverberated through the forest, startling her captive._

_“Why do you come here, mortal?”_

_The girl was admittedly-beautiful, though her pleas for mercy grated on the Queen’s nerves. It was only after learning of the human girl’s blindness that the Queen felt a peculiar fluttering within her chest. That was when it all became clear._

_This was the child of those wretched royals who had dared to enter these woods. It seemed they had cast her aside the moment she entered this world. The Queen was not the least bit surprised by this revelation. Of course those pompous humans would abandon their child. It was to be expected. It appeared as though the Queen’s words rang true after all. Perhaps it was fate that had brought her back after all these years._

_What_ did _come as a surprise to the Queen was the idea that the human girl found the stories of her to be depressing. It was a response unlike any she had ever received. Humans were supposed to fear her, not_ sympathize _with her. It was not in their nature. This did not sit well with the Queen. She may have laughed at the notion, but deep in her soul, there was a raging inferno. Who did this girl think she was, feeling sorry for the Queen of the Fae?_

_The Queen could not stay angry, however, for there was something about this girl she found rather endearing, though she was not about to admit such a thing. She soon began to formulate a plot in her mind._

_The girl’s parents were unable to love her because of her physical limitations. Their love was indeed conditional, and it ended the moment they realized their child could not see. Again, this came as no surprise to the Fae Queen._

_Considering the girl had not been brought up by those imbeciles, then perhaps she would not be so heartless. The girl was pleading with her captor to restore her unseeing eyes._

_It was then that the Queen reached her hypothesis._

_‘If you truly wish for me to grant you the gift of vision, then you must first learn to love me without it. Then and only then will I heal your eyes.’_

_The Queen’s mind brought her back to the day she cursed those royal buffoons._

_‘You will see your child grow into a great ruler one day. Yes. This child will be twice the leader you could ever_ hope _to be. They will surpass you. Their legacy will overshadow yours. People will sing their praises for centuries to come, while you will be left in the dust.’_

_If all went as planned, then the human girl would come to love her. If ever that day were to come, the Queen would take her as a bride, and together, they would conquer the realm. Their legacy would live on for millennia._

And now, as she watched the blonde from her enchanted mirror, the Queen was overcome with a sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach. She tried to alleviate it with a cup of herbal tea laced with magic, which helped to ease her nerves (though only a little). She continued to observe the young woman explore the parlor blindly, listening and feeling rather than seeing.

The magic tea rejuvenated the Queen, and after a short while, she grew bored of watching the blonde and went to look for her boy instead. There was no telling where he might have been. He was surprisingly well-versed in magic, considering he was only half-Fae.

 _“Henry?”_ she called softly, _“Where are you, sweet one?”_

She searched high and low, but was unable to find him. She was beginning to worry, but before long, she found herself back in the room where she’d left Emma. Lo and behold, there was her boy, holding the blind girl’s hand and looking up at her in wonder.

The Queen would have been lying if she said this didn’t make her heart swell with pride. This was just another reason she desired Emma as her companion. Not just to rule by her side, but to be a mother-figure and friend for Henry. There were times when the Queen felt she was not a good enough parent, though she did the best that she could. It was truly a challenge, watching over her people, the forest, and her child all at once. Hopefully having the human girl around would help balance things out a bit.

And then there was her immense desire for companionship. For _love._ That was all she had ever wanted— to be loved, despite her many flaws. Even with her son and her subjects at her side, she felt alone. So, so alone. As much as she wanted to, she could not deny that she was attracted to the human girl.

Her skin was smooth and white like fresh cream. Her cloudy eyes were pale like the moon. Her hair shimmered like the sun, and each strand looked to have been spun from solid gold. She was the most beautiful human the Queen had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. _Even more beautiful than the last._

That night, the Queen appeared before Henry and pulled him into her loving arms. She then settled him into the mountain of warm animal pelts that was his bed, and she hummed an ancient melody whose words not even she could remember— the very tune her father hummed to her when she was but a sprite. Soon, Henry’s eyes were slipping shut, but he spoke to her ever so softly.

“Mother?”

“Yes, my little Prince?” the Queen murmured.

“Emma’s really nice. You don’t have to be scared.”

“Scared?” The Queen chuckled. “Darling, I’m not scared of her.”

“No,” said Henry, “but you’re scared of your feelings for her.”

The Queen’s heart skipped a beat. “What makes you think I have such feelings?”

Henry shot her a knowing smile. “I saw the way you looked at her before. It’s alright, Mother. I won’t tell,” he said, “but you’ll have to, eventually.”

The Queen smiled faintly and stroked the boy’s head. “I suppose you’re right,” she said, “When did you get to be so wise?”

Henry just laughed, and the Queen bent down to plant a light kiss upon his forehead.

“Goodnight, Henry,” she rasped.

“Goodnight, Mother.”

“Sweet dreams.”

Once Henry was asleep, the Queen vanished from his room in a plume of purple mist, which left the scent of spiced apples in her wake. She rematerialized in her own chamber, lit only by the pale moonlight that flooded in through the open window. She stared up into the starlit sky and found that the moon was full. A sudden gust of wind danced across her skin and through her hair, and her eyes slipped shut as it spoke to her in the faintest of whispers.

 _“I know,”_ she rasped— and again— _“I know.”_

She went to her mirror and tapped the center with her clawed finger, causing a series of ripples as though the glass were liquid. Soon, the image of the human girl came into view.

She was in the room the Queen had provided her, appearing to be sound-asleep. The Fae Queen studied her with an unreadable expression, watching her every move and listening to each nonsensical utterance that happened to fall from her pale lips. She looked so peaceful. So beautiful. Her golden tresses shone brightly under the light of the moon. The scene brought the faintest of smiles to the Queen’s lips.

_“Sleep well, my little human.”_


	5. Forbidden Fruit

After struggling to locate the door, Emma finally made it out of her room and began to wander the halls. After a short while, it occurred to her that she was, in fact, lost. She couldn’t remember which way she’d come from, and being blind made things that much harder. She let out a huff and started to turn back, hoping someone would pass by and lend her a hand. Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait long. The scent of spiced apples suddenly filled her nose, and she jumped in surprise when a firm hand met her shoulder.

 _“Whatever are you doing, girl?”_ It was the Queen.

Emma turned towards the woman. “I was just roaming,” she said sheepishly, “but I may have gotten a bit lost.”

“You mustn’t roam these halls unaccompanied. I will walk alongside you, my dear. Henry and I are going to have breakfast in the garden. Would you like to join us?”

Emma smiled. “I’d like that very much.”

This seemed to take the Queen by surprise. “Wonderful.” She placed her clawed hand on Emma’s back. “Come. I will show you to the garden.”

They walked in silence. It was neither comfortable nor uncomfortable. It just _was._ What truly stunned the young woman was the fact that the Queen’s hand never once left her back. The aroma of spiced apples wafted pleasantly in the air, and once they were outside, Emma was delighted to bury her toes in the damp earth. Only then did the Queen’s hand pull away.

“Hello, Emma!” Henry greeted.

Emma’s smile grew wider. “Hello, Henry. How are you?”

“I’m starving!”

Emma and the Queen shared a soft chuckle at the boy’s response. Emma started to respond, but her stomach beat her to it, letting out a mighty roar. Again, the Queen laughed.

“It would seem you aren’t the only one, darling.”

The Queen led Emma to the quilt where Henry was sitting and the two sat down alongside him. The three of them dined on goat’s milk, apple slices, and freshly-baked bread smothered with peach jam. They ate in silence, and this time, it was pleasant. To Emma, it felt right. It made her feel whole. It was as though she was with her family.

_And the thought made her heart a stallion._

Once breakfast was finished, Henry disappeared, leaving behind the scent of pine and honeydew. Where he went, Emma hadn’t the faintest idea, but that was the least of her concerns. She was alone with the Queen. For what felt like an eternity, there was only that comfortable silence between them. It came to an end when the Queen finally spoke.

 _“I would like the two of us to spend the day together. I know all there is to know about your world. I want to show you_ mine.”

And that was precisely what they did.

The Queen called silently upon the wind, and it danced across Emma’s skin, causing the young woman’s hair to stand on end. She brought the human girl into the heart of the forest, where an old well stood.

“Do you hear that, girl?”

“Hear what?”

“The water within the well.”

Emma frowned, listening closely for the sound of water, but there was only silence. She shook her head slowly. “I don’t hear anything.”

“Precisely,” said the Queen, “There once was a great river here, flowing steadily beneath the earth. Its water was fresh and pure, providing sustenance for the entire forest, as well as those who lived here. Alas, when the Darkness came, it died along with the rest of these woods.”

“What exactly is _the Darkness?”_ asked Emma.

“The essence of evil,” the Queen said somberly, “It descended upon this world more than six-hundred years ago, not long before Henry was born. It corrupted us all. It brought chaos, war, disease, famine, and death. My people did all we could to defend ourselves and our sacred home, but most of us were slain by Man’s iron blades. I lost everything. My family, my friends, and this beautiful forest. There is no greater pain than losing a part of yourself. I came into this world as a sprite, a defenseless little thing, born on the highest branch of my spirit tree. When the forest died, it took a part of me with it.”

Emma bit her lip. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly, “I can’t even begin to imagine what that must be like.” She hesitated. “As for this ‘spirit tree,’ may I ask what exactly that means?”

“All Fae are born in spirit trees,” said the Queen, “Think of them as incubators. We are born from our mothers and fathers, but we grow within the trees. They are a part of us, as we are a part of them. Every Faerie has their own special tree, but the forest has been decaying for centuries. Without our trees, we feel incomplete. We feel empty. The magic here is not as strong as it once was.”

“Will you take me to it?” asked Emma, “To your tree?”

The Queen hesitated. “I have never allowed a human near my tree. Not even Henry’s father.”

“Oh,” the blonde said quietly, “Alright.”

After a moment, the Queen spoke again. “Though I suppose I could make an exception, just this once.”

“Really?”

The Queen said nothing. Instead, she took hold of Emma’s hand, and the two were enveloped in a plume of purple mist that smelled of spiced apples. Emma gasped as she felt the ground slip out from beneath her, only to reappear just seconds later. When her feet touched the ground, she realized the Queen had laced their fingers together and was squeezing her hand ever so gently. The feeling caused Emma’s heart to flutter.

“It is alright,” the Queen said softly, “I transported us with magic.”

“Are we at the tree?”

“We are,” said the Queen.

She led the blonde carefully towards the ancient tree and guided the blind girl’s hand to the blackened bark. She watched Emma’s reaction closely, taking in the look of wonder that masked the girl’s beautiful face as her pale fingers came in contact with the dead tree.

“What do you feel?” asked the Queen.

“Just bark,” said Emma, “Why?”

The Queen brought her hand up to cover Emma’s. “When this tree was alive, it had a pulse. You could feel it. If you listened closely enough, you could even _hear_ it. Its rhythm matched that of my own heartbeat, slow and steady. Even after I matured, I would often come here and fall asleep in my branch. Hearing the tree’s pulse soothed me whenever I was in pain, physical or otherwise.”

“What about Henry?” asked Emma, “Does he have a spirit tree, too?”

“Alas, no. He is a halfling. While the Faerie in him is in tune with the forest, the human is not. His birth was miraculous, something even _I_ thought impossible. Fae are not born the way humans are. There have been halflings before— though they were few in number— but as far as I am aware, Henry is the only one left. When I gave birth to him, he looked much like a human baby, but he had the distinct spiritual glow of a Faerie, and of course, the ears. It was my body that served as his incubator, rather than a spirit tree. I am to him what this tree is to me.”

Emma was quiet for a moment. “I’m glad you were willing to share this with me. It must be painful to relive.”

 _“Excruciating,”_ murmured the Queen. She conjured up a perfect red apple and placed it gently in Emma’s hand. “Here,” she said softly, “Take a bite.”

“What is it?”

“An apple.”

“But I thought the trees couldn’t bear fruit?”

“They can’t,” said the Queen, “but _I can,_ with a bit of magic. Go on, _Em-ma._ Taste my _Forbidden Fruit.”_

For reasons she couldn’t quite understand, Emma felt heat rise to her cheeks and desire pool within her core. With some reluctance, she brought the apple to her lips and took a small bite, chewing slowly.

“Well? How does it taste?” asked the Queen.

“It’s,” Emma swallowed, “It’s got to be the sweetest apple I’ve ever eaten.”

“Is that all?”

“What do you mean?”

“Some say the apple is the fruit of knowledge,” said the Queen, “They would be correct in that assumption. I have enchanted this apple, Emma.”

“What? Why?”

The Queen’s hands clasped around Emma’s. “Because, my dear,” she said, “you told me you wished to learn. It is knowledge you desire, and so I have given you exactly what you asked for.”

“So, I’ll be smarter?”

“That is correct.”

“How long does it take to kick in?”

“The process is gradual,” said the Queen.

“And the price?” Emma asked reluctantly, “What price did you pay for this?”

“You need not worry yourself with such things.”

“Please,” rasped the blonde, “Tell me what you gave up.”

The Queen hesitated. “Henry’s father.”

Emma frowned. _“What?”_

“I sacrificed the memory of him. Well, part of it, anyway. I can no longer recall his name, and his face is but a blur. You possess that knowledge now, Emma, and soon, you will learn the secrets of the forest.”

Emma was in shock. “Why would you do that for me?”

The sad smile that graced the Queen’s lips went unseen. “Because, little human,” she said softly, lifting Emma’s chin with her clawed fingertips. “It was worth it. _You_ are worth it.”


	6. The Taste of Honeysuckle

Emma was just starting to drift off to sleep when she smelled spiced apples.

“My Queen?” she asked softly.

For a moment, there was only silence. “I’m sorry if I’ve disturbed you,” rasped the Queen, “I just needed to know.”

“Know what?”

“What was his name?”

Emma was about to ask what the woman meant, but she quickly figured it out. She sat up slowly and offered a faint smile.

“Daniel,” she said, “His name was Daniel.”

A quiet sob escaped the Queen. “Thank you,” she murmured.

Emma could only nod. The room fell silent again, and she might have thought the Queen had left had it not been for that lingering scent of the woman’s magic.

“Emma?” the Queen whispered.

“Yes?”

“May I sit with you for a bit?”

Emma hesitated, but nodded. “Alright.”

She sat on her bed of animal pelts in silence, wondering if and when the Queen would speak up again. It happened just as she was beginning to doze off a second time, only this time, it was accompanied by the feeling of the Queen’s hand caressing her cheek.

_“Sweet dreams.”_

_And then the Queen’s lips met hers in the lightest of kisses._

Emma jolted awake, gasping as she shot upright. The room no longer smelled of apples, though she wasn’t sure if it ever had to begin with. Surely it had all been a dream. Surely the Queen hadn’t actually come into her room and kissed her.

_Right?_

She stood up and began feeling around for the door once again, and the second she opened it, she smelled that increasingly-familiar scent of apples and cinnamon.

“Good morning, Emma,” said the Queen.

Emma smiled. “Good morning.”

“I trust you slept well?”

“I did, actually. I had the strangest dream.”

“Oh? Care to share?”

Emma faltered a bit. “Well, I _think_ it was a dream,” she said, “You visited me in my room last night, almost like a phantom, and—”

 _“When’s breakfast?”_ It was Henry, having suddenly appeared between them in a puff of magic that left behind the scent of honeydew and pine.

“Henry, where are your manners? Emma and I were having a conversation.”

“Oh. I’m sorry,” the boy said sheepishly, “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“It’s alright,” said Emma, “I could really go for some breakfast, myself.”

_“Great! Last one to the garden is a rotten egg!”_

Henry vanished in yet another plume of magic, drawing a shared chuckle from Emma and the Queen.

“So,” said the Queen, “You were saying? About your dream?”

Emma just shook her head. “I can’t remember.”

“Hm. Of course.”

The Queen’s skepticism was evident, but she didn’t question the matter any further. Instead, she took Emma by the hand and transported the two of them out into the garden. Once more, they enjoyed a pleasant breakfast with Henry, this time consisting of eggs, bread, and a pitcher of fresh milk to fill their wooden cups.

“Is it alright if I go play with August?” asked Henry.

“Of course, dear. Just be back in time for supper.”

“Alright! Bye!”

“I’ll see you later, darling,” said the Queen.

And like that, the boy vanished from the garden, leaving his mother alone with their blind guest. Neither of them had any idea that the boy was, in fact, spying on them from afar alongside his friend.

“How long do you think it will take them to fall in love?” asked August.

Henry shook his head. “I dunno. How do you know they haven’t already?”

“Now _that_ is a good question.”

Meanwhile, the Queen was watching Emma with the faintest of smiles. “So, Emma,” she said, “Have you truly forgotten your dream? Or is there something you just don’t wish for me to know?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Emma said quickly.

“I think you do,” said the Queen, “Don’t lie to me, girl. It won’t do you any good.”

Emma sighed. “Can we talk about this later, please?”

“Very well. I won’t force you.”

The Queen got up to leave, but Emma stopped her. _“Wait.”_

“Yes?”

“You asked me the name of Henry’s father,” Emma said quietly, “In my dream, I mean. But it wasn’t a dream, was it?”

“You tell me.”

“No. Don’t do that. Please, tell me the truth.”

“You should already know, Emma. You ate the apple, remember?”

“Yes, but I want to hear you say it. Please? If I am going to love you, then I must trust you first, and you must also trust _me.”_

The Queen hesitated. “Perhaps it would be better if I showed you. Stand up.”

Emma did so, albeit reluctantly, and was left stunned when she felt the Queen’s hand caress her cheek, just as it had the previous night. Even more breathtaking was the way the woman’s lips met hers in a brief kiss.

“It _was_ real,” she rasped.

“No, Emma. _This_ is real,” the Queen told her, “Whatever you experienced last night was but a vision. A glimpse of what was yet to come. I did not appear to you in your room. It was the apple that gave you this vision. I did not ask you the name of Henry’s father, but I feel inclined to do so now. Will you tell me?”

“His name was Daniel,” said Emma.

A shaky breath escaped the Queen’s lips. “Daniel,” she murmured, _“Daniel._ I must try to remember that. Thank you, my little human.”

Emma tensed. “I wish you hadn’t sacrificed your memories for me.”

The Queen took hold of both Emma’s hands. “Nonsense. I told you, Emma, you are worth it.”

“How? How am I worth it? We’ve only just met.”

“No, my dear. As I said, our fates are intertwined.”

“When are you going to explain that to me? I still don’t understand.”

The Queen hesitated. “I’m not sure you’re ready.”

“And why not?”

“It’s difficult to explain,” said the Queen, “but I will, someday. I promise.”

Emma just nodded slowly. “Alright. I’ll take your word for it.”

The Queen’s grip on her hands tightened. “In the meantime, I wish to show you something— or rather, I wish for you to _feel_ it.”

“What is it?”

“Patience, my dear.”

Once more, Emma was left stunned when she felt the ground fall out from beneath her, only to return just as quickly. The sensation made her dizzy. She stumbled a bit, but the Queen caught her, and she felt completely at peace in the Faerie’s arms. The thought was both exhilarating and terrifying all at once, but she had little time to dwell on it. She smelled spiced apples, a scent she was already beginning to appreciate, and felt the Queen’s hands run up the length of her arms to rest on her shoulders. The woman turned her around and gently guided her forward.

“Where are we?”

“My chamber,” said the Queen.

“Really? Why?”

The Queen was quiet for a moment. She stepped in front of Emma and took hold of the girl’s hand, setting something in her palm. It was small and round, but Emma hadn’t the faintest idea what it might have been.

“What is it?”

“This, dear Emma, is the last spirit seed in existence. I managed to keep it preserved all this time, but I am unable to plant it.”

“You’ve been preserving this for six-hundred years?” asked Emma, “What price have you paid?”

There was a long span of silence.

“My Queen?”

Finally, the Queen spoke. _“Blood,”_ she murmured.

“What? Whose blood?”

“Mine,” said the Queen, “My blood is enchanted. It fuels the magic within this seed and keeps it alive, but it will not grow unless I plant it. Alas, that is impossible. The ground is barren. If I attempt to plant this seed, my efforts will be entirely in vain.”

“You say all magic comes with a price, but what price do you pay each time you _poof_ from place to place?”

The Queen arched an eyebrow. _“Poof?”_

“You know, that thing you do where you move from one side of the forest to the other,” Emma explained.

“You mean _rematerializing,”_ said the Queen, “It weakens me each time. That is why I must rejuvenate with my enchanted tea.”

“And what price do you pay to make that?”

“Must you inquire about every little thing?”

“Well, yes, actually,” said Emma, “You said you wanted to show me your world. I want to know everything there is to know.”

“You have a point,” said the Queen, “Very well. Each cup of enchanted tea costs me a single tear.”

“A tear? Why?”

The Queen shook her head. “Magic does not give reasons for the things it does, or the things it takes. Magic does what it wants. It simply complies to my requests as long as I give up something in return.”

“How do you know what it wants?”

“I hear it in the wind,” said the Queen.

“Can you teach me?” asked Emma, “To speak with the wind?”

“It is not something that can be taught. For my people, it comes as naturally as breathing.”

“Oh. Well, what _can_ you teach me?”

The Queen cupped Emma’s face in her hands ever so gently. “The wisdom of the apple shall be your teacher, my dear,” she murmured, “It will tell you all that you wish to know. Perhaps it will even allow you to hear the voices in the wind someday.”

She pressed her lips to Emma’s in a tender kiss and gave a soft hum of appreciation.

“Interesting,” she rasped.

It took Emma a moment to find her voice. “What is?” she breathed.

“Your lips,” said the Queen, “they taste of honeysuckle. It has been some time since I’ve indulged in such delicacies.”

“You consider _honeysuckle_ a delicacy?”

“But of course. They once covered this land. I admit, I never truly appreciated them until there were none left. I would give anything to taste one again. Though I suppose tasting them upon your lips is the next best thing.”

She gently lifted Emma’s chin and kissed the blonde tenderly.

“It seems I was mistaken,” she husked, “I think I like this _much_ better.”


	7. Beyond the Iron Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: ANGST

A month had passed since Emma’s arrival, though to her, it felt like much longer. In the beginning, she had strongly considered fleeing, but she knew she likely wouldn’t get far, being blind and all. Plus, the Queen would have caught up to her rather quickly anyway. But most importantly, Emma had become attached to the Queen and her halfling son.

Each morning, the Queen would be waiting for Emma outside her door so that they could have breakfast in the garden. It became routine. Emma began looking forward to indulging in the sweet scent of the Queen’s magic and spending her days in the forest, admiring the feeling of the wind in her hair and the passionate songs of all the birds in the trees.

One day, however, the Queen did not appear at the door. Instead, it was Henry who stood waiting for her, enveloped in the smell of pine and honeydew.

“Hello, Emma,” the boy said, less chipper than usual.

“Hello,” said Emma, “Where’s the Queen?”

The sadness in Henry’s voice was all-too evident. “She’s not having breakfast with us today.”

“What? Why not?”

“Because,” said Henry, “it’s the anniversary of _that day.”_

“Which day?”

“The day the Darkness came.”

“Oh. I had no idea.”

Henry took hold of Emma’s hand. “Mother never comes out of her room on this day. Do you still wanna have breakfast with me?”

Emma offered a faint smile. “I’d love to.”

Henry transported them into the garden, where they ate apple slices and drank goat’s milk from their cups. It felt like an eternity before either of them said a word. It was Emma who broke the silence.

“So,” she said quietly, “What price do you pay when you rematerialize?”

Henry seemed distracted. “Huh? Oh.” There was sadness in his voice. “It just makes me tired, is all.”

“Do you drink magic tea like your mother?”

“Sometimes,” said Henry, “but I usually just take a nap.” He paused for a moment. “Emma?”

“Yes?”

“Do you—”

Henry was cut off when the rain began to fall, pattering against the stone. He looked up towards the sky with sadness in his eyes.

“The Earth is crying,” he said somberly, “We should go inside. Mother doesn’t like it when I’m out in the rain. She says that it will make me sad, too, and she hates it when I’m sad.”

Emma stood up and allowed Henry to take hold of her hand, transporting them back into the old palace and out of the rain. It was warm where they reappeared, leading Emma to assume they were standing before a fireplace.

“Where are we?” she asked.

“The study,” said Henry, “I like to sit in here with Mother sometimes.” His grip on Emma’s hand tightened, though only a little. “I like you, Emma,” he told her, “and I know Mother does, too. It’s just hard for her to get close to people. She’s complicated.”

“You’re telling me,” said Emma.

Henry looked up at her curiously. “Emma?”

“Hm?”

“Earlier, I was going to ask you if you loved her. Mother, I mean.”

Emma hesitated. “I don’t know yet, Henry. I appreciate her company, but _love_ is a strong word.”

“Do you think you could?”

“Well, after the things I’ve experienced lately, I’d say anything’s possible.”

Henry smiled. “Well that’s good,” he said, “because she loves you.”

Emma was taken aback by this. “Oh? And how do you know that?”

“I can see it in her eyes whenever she looks at you,” said Henry, “Plus, I’ve seen you two kiss.”

Heat rose to Emma’s cheeks. “Y-You have?”

Henry snickered. “Don’t worry, I promise I won’t tell,” he said, “but I can’t say the same for August.”

“August? You mean your friend?”

“Uh-huh. He’s a Tree Elf.”

“Wait, Elves live here, too?”

“Yep. Well, they did a long time ago, anyway. There are only a handful of them left. They’re basically distant cousins to Fae.”

“Do they have magic, too?”

“Of course,” said Henry, “Don’t humans use magic?”

Emma shook her head. “Humans don’t believe in magic. I suppose there are some that do, but I’ve never met them.”

“Does it make you sad, Emma?”

“Does what make me sad?”

“Being blind.”

“Oh.” Emma hesitated. “Sometimes, yes. I would love to see the world.”

“But you already see it, don’t you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You just see it differently than most people. You see with your hands and feet. You feel the ground beneath you. You let it become a part of you. Mother says she’s never seen a human so in-sync with nature before. At least, not since the Darkness spread.”

“Does she talk about me often?” asked Emma.

“Not always,” said Henry, “Just sometimes. You know, before you came along, her eyes were almost completely void of light, but now they have this gleam in them, like a couple of lanterns guiding her through the shadows. Maybe _you_ are her light, Emma.”

“You think so?”

Henry smiled. “Why don’t you go and talk to her? Maybe you can get her to come out of her room.”

“But you’re her son. If you can’t convince her to come out, then what makes you think _I_ can?”

“There’s only one way to find out.”

Emma sighed. “Alright. I guess I could try that.”

Henry opted to stay behind in the study so that he could get warm by the fire. Emma, on the other hand, was currently making her way through the corridor. She moved slowly, listening for any footsteps that weren’t her own and feeling the ground with her bare feet. She felt along the wall with her hand so that she would know when to turn a corner. She rounded six corners, not knowing where she was, but hoping someone— preferably the Queen— would come along to help her.

Once she turned the seventh corner, she was overcome with a sickly feeling unlike anything she’d experienced before. It was a terrible, awful feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt the air grow cold, so much so that she began to shiver.

Against her will, her legs carried her forward until she reached a door. It was ice-cold to the touch. Definitely metal. Iron, perhaps? But why was there an iron door in the Queen’s palace? Wasn’t iron lethal to Fae? What was going on? Emma frowned in confusion, but also in disgust, for the putrid stench of rotting flesh and fungus overwhelmed her senses. She started to step away, but froze when a chilling voice rang out from behind the iron door.

She could tell it was a man’s voice, but it was disturbingly childlike and made her skin crawl. She felt the hair on her arms and neck stand on end. Her blood turned to ice as the man, whoever he was, spoke in his spine-chilling tone.

 _“Come closer, little human. You smell so nice. It’s been so long since I encountered a mortal. So, so long. Why don’t you and I make a deal? You let me out of this wretched prison of mine, and I will tell you the truth about your_ precious Queen.”

Emma struggled to find her voice. “W-What are you talking about? Who are you?”

 _“I can smell your fear,”_ said the off-putting man, _“You must not be frightened of me. I am the only one you can trust in this miserable place. I have heard the voices in the wind speak of you. You_ are _the blind one, are you not?”_

“Y-Yes,” Emma rasped.

_“Would you like to know the truth, human? About your blindness?”_

“What do you mean? I’m just blind. It’s no one’s fault. It’s just something that happened.”

Spine-chilling laughter echoed through the corridor. _“You’re wrong, Dearie,”_ the man lilted, _“It is entirely the fault of_ Her Majesty.”

_“…What did you say?”_

_“Twenty-three years ago, the King and Queen of the White Kingdom rode through these woods in their carriage. They were expecting a child. Their intrusion infuriated the Queen, and she cursed them and their child. That child was to suffer a life of blindness. That child, Dearie, was_ you.”

Tears slipped down Emma’s cheeks. She tried to speak, but no words ever came. Only hard, heavy sobs. She started to step away. As she did, the unseen man began screaming at her, demanding to be released from his iron prison. She turned and ran as hard as she could, running into walls and knocking down paintings and mirrors. They, along with her world, came crashing down.

Her heart thundered like the sky overhead. Her tears poured like the heavy rain. She choked back her sobs, running as fast as her legs would allow, and by some miracle, she eventually found herself sprinting through the dead forest. She felt sick. She felt like she had taken a dagger through the heart. How could this be? How could the Queen have done such a thing? And why hadn’t the Queen told her the truth?

She ran and ran, though for how long, she was unsure. All she knew was that she was suddenly being grabbed by the thick roots that sprang up from the earth, coiling around her arms and legs and holding her aloft. She kicked and screamed, wailing in agony as she was drawn back towards the palace. The scent of spiced apples filled her nostrils, and suddenly she no longer found it so endearing. Instead, it brought a wave of nausea. She choked back the bile rising in her throat, panting, gasping, and sobbing uncontrollably.

“Monster! Let me go!” she screamed, “You evil witch! How could you do this to me?! How could you think to keep this from me?! Were you ever really going to tell me?! Or were you going to keep me in the dark?! You tried to make me fall in love with you! And you know what?! You almost succeeded! Congratulations, _Your Majesty!_ You really had me fooled! I was truly beginning to like it here! I thought that maybe I really could start to love you! You and that precious son of yours! But now that can never happen! You did this to me! You cursed me! And then you have the nerve to try and win me over with your beautiful magic and your tender words? You knew who I was all this time, and you said nothing! _NOTHING!_ Let me go! I won’t let you keep me here! I won’t let you hold me prisoner any longer! I—”

Emma suddenly broke down into even heavier sobs, unable to utter so much as another word. She hung her head in defeat and squeezed her eyes shut, crying endlessly as the bewitched roots held her there against her will.

For the longest time, the Queen was silent. She released the blonde, who just slumped to the ground, defeated. Wordlessly, she knelt down and pulled the trembling young woman into her arms.

“Let me go,” Emma sobbed, her voice hoarse, “You can’t keep me here. I want to leave.”

Finally, the Queen spoke. _“Then go,”_ she murmured, _“Go, and never return.”_

Her tone held a myriad of emotions. Pain. Anger. Sorrow. Betrayal. Though she spoke with a softness, her words stung with venom. Her voice was more chilling than the mysterious man’s could have ever been. She stood up and stepped back, regarding Emma with a bitter expression before turning and walking away. She transported herself back within the palace walls, moving stiffly through the long corridor towards her chamber. Henry materialized behind her, frowning in both confusion and concern.

“Mother? What’s going on? Where is Emma?”

The Queen paused, but could not bring herself to face him. She didn’t want him to see the hot tears of rage welling within her dark eyes.

“Gone,” she said, barely keeping it together.

Henry’s heart sank. “What?! What do you mean she’s gone?!”

“She left, Henry. She left, and she isn’t coming back.”

“Why not?!”

“Because, my sweet boy, I did a terrible thing. A terrible, _awful_ thing.”

And once more, she vanished in a plume of purple mist. This time, it left the foul smell of rotting apples wafting in the stale air.

Henry stared out into the forest with tears in his eyes. He had to do _something._ His mother deserved to be happy, and so did Emma. Whatever it was that had driven them apart, he was determined to bring them together again.

That night, Henry was kept awake by his own grief, but also by the heart-wrenching cries of his mother. She was out in the forest, likely up in her spirit tree, wailing at the moon in sheer agony. She sounded as if she was dying.

_And perhaps she was._

Henry hugged his knees to his chest and sobbed quietly on his bed. Unable to sleep, he went to the desk nearby and retrieved one of his blank scrolls along with a feather and a bottle of ink. Even in the darkness, he was able to formulate a message, which he then left outside the door of his mother’s chamber, and he disappeared in a puff of magic, leaving behind the scent of a child’s tears.

And from beyond the iron door, demented laughter rang out into the night.


	8. Runaway

The Queen was, for the lack of a better term, _furious._ She held Henry’s scroll in her trembling fists. Her eyes welled with angry tears.

_Dear Mother,_

_By the time you read this, I will have already left to find Emma. I know I have never been outside of the forest, but don’t worry. I will be alright. Please don’t try and stop me. I have to find her. I love her, Mother, and I know you do, too. I want us all to be a family. I don’t know what happened between you two, but I want to make things right._

_Forgive me,_

_Henry._

The Queen transported herself out into the forest, where she called upon the last remaining Fae, as well as August. It was him she was looking for in particular. The second she locked eyes with him, she saw him panic and start to back away. She moved towards him quickly and he began to run. She vanished in a plume of mist. When the wooden boy looked back, he was relieved to see that she wasn’t there. However, when he turned back around, there she was. He tried to stop, but it was too late. She had him by the collar of his shirt.

“Where is he?” she hissed.

August’s eyes were wide with fear. _“Who?”_

 _“Henry!”_ the Queen snapped. She held up the scroll. “Did he tell you where he was going?”

“N-No, my Queen!”

The wooden boy’s nose began to grow, which only angered the Queen further. She shook him a bit.

“Don’t lie to me, boy! Where is he?!”

August shook his head frantically. “He made me promise not to tell!”

“Well as his mother, and as your Queen, I _command you_ to tell me where he went!”

“He— He said he was going to Sherwood!”

He blinked, and the Queen was gone, causing him to land on the ground with a _thud._ He looked around, stunned, but she was nowhere to be found. Henry wasn’t going to be too happy with him, but that was nothing compared to the Queen’s wrath.

Meanwhile, Henry was making his way through the crowded street, trembling under his cloak as he took in the scenery. He had never seen so many humans before. Some rode on wooden carts. Others trudged through the mud. The rest were sitting along the side of the road, begging for food and money. He bit his lip. He had neither food nor money, but if he had, he’d have given it to them in a heartbeat. He would have used his magic to give them some, but he feared they would turn against him if he did. His mind raced with the thoughts of what his mother had always told him about Mankind.

_‘If you ever find yourself in the presence of humans, my sweet boy, you must never let them know you are a Faerie. They will hate and fear you. They will not hesitate to try and kill you. They fear what they do not understand, and what they do not understand, they despise.’_

_‘What would you do if they hurt me, Mother?’_

_‘I would slaughter every last one of them.’_

The notion terrified Henry. He did not share his mother’s hatred for humanity. He did, however, feel intimidated by them. The stories he had been told growing up instilled this paranoia. He wasn’t afraid of Emma, though. He really liked her. She was sweet and kind. Hopefully there were many more humans just like her.

“You there! Boy! In the cloak!” shouted a man.

This gave Henry pause. He looked up to find an older man glaring daggers at him. He struggled to find his voice.

“Y-Yes?” he asked timidly.

“Where’re yer folks?”

“I’m looking for them right now, sir. My mother, actually. She’s blind.”

This made the man falter a bit. “What’s she look like?”

“Her hair is golden like the morning sun and her eyes are white like the moon.”

“Sounds like Widow Lucas’ girl,” said the man. He looked Henry up and down suspiciously. “Ye speak like a noble. Dress like one, too. That girl hasn’t got any kids, and she sure as hell isn’t a noble. Who are ye, really?”

Henry met the man’s wary gaze with a look of apprehension and glanced around quickly, searching desperately for an excuse. He couldn’t find one, so he went with the first thing that popped into his head and started running as fast as he could. Six centuries of foot-racing with August certainly came in handy, especially considering he was outrunning a mortal— and an old one, at that.

He could hear the old man shouting at him, but the sound quickly became faint, as he was a good distance away. He turned to glance over his shoulder, not noticing the person stepping into his path, and wound up crashing into them. They both collapsed. Henry shook his aching head and looked up to see who it was he’d run into.

“I’m sorry, I—"

He froze when he realized who he was looking at. The woman was frowning and pulling herself back up with a groan of pain.

_“Emma?”_

The blonde gasped and her eyebrows shot up. “Henry? Is that you?”

“Yes! What happened, Emma? Why did you leave?”

Emma’s frown was quick to return. She bore a look of disgust. “Why don’t you ask your mother?” she spat.

“Emma, please, just tell me what’s going on!”

“It’s the Queen’s fault I’m this way!” Emma said, pointing to herself.

Henry gasped. “What?! No! She would never do that!”

“Well she _did,_ Henry!” the blonde snapped, “She’s evil!”

The boy’s fists tightened. “No! Don’t say that! She’s a good person!”

Emma scoffed. _“Good people_ don’t curse unborn children!”

“There has to be some explanation—”

“There _is,_ kid! She cursed me before I even left my mother’s womb! She’s the reason I’m blind! Not only that, but she’s the reason my parents abandoned me! I’m supposed to be a Princess! Instead I’m a blind peasant that nobody wants anything to do with! Do you have _any idea_ what that’s like?!”

Henry was in tears. “She loves you, Emma! You were made for each other! Please, come back!”

“I can’t,” Emma told him, “not even if I wanted to. Your mother made it quite clear that I wasn’t allowed to go back there. You had best get back before someone realizes who you are.”

“Please!” Henry begged, clinging to her waist, “I don’t want to go back without you! You think you’re the only one no one wants anything to do with?! Aside from August, you’re the only friend I have! The other Fae hate me! They just pretend not to because I’m the Prince! They hate me because I’m half-mortal! Do you have any idea what _that’s_ like?!”

Emma brought her hands to his shoulders. “Keep your voice down!” she snapped, “These people probably won’t be as understanding if they hear you saying things like that.”

Henry was about to respond, but suddenly, the whole village started screaming and running in fear, dropping whatever they were holding and rushing into the nearest buildings, whether it be a home, a shop, or a tavern. A hauntingly-familiar voice rang out in all directions, terrorizing the unsuspecting villagers.

**_“WHERE IS HE?!”_ **

“Henry,” Emma rasped, “You need to go with her and get back to the palace. _Now._ If they find out who you are, they’ll come after you with iron. I don’t know how that would affect you, since you’re a halfling, but I’m gonna go out on a limb and say it wouldn’t be good. As for your mother, we both know what would happen. Get out of here, kid! Go while you still can! And take her with you!”

“But, Emma—”

“No! Just leave me be!”

“What about your eyes?!”

“Don’t worry about that! Just get going, before somebody gets hurt!”

Henry hesitated. “I’ll miss you, Emma.”

He vanished before she could even think to respond, leaving behind the scent of pine and honeydew. The Queen’s voice continued to ring out through the village.

**_“IF YOU DO NOT RETURN HIM TO ME, YOU SHALL ALL PERISH! THIS I SWEAR!”_ **

Soon, however, there was only silence. An eerie, deathly silence that chilled each and every villager to the bone. It seemed like an eternity before the villagers started coming out of their hiding places. Nothing happened. That dreadful voice had vanished, and hopefully, so had its owner. No one knew what truly happened that day. No one knew who the voice had belonged to or who they were referring to.

No one except for Emma, of course.

She disappeared from the village that day, moving on towards the next town where nobody would recognize her. She just wanted to spend the rest of her days in peace and quiet, even if she never found a healer to fix her eyes.

Meanwhile, the Queen rematerialized back in her crumbling palace, holding Henry in a near bone-crushing embrace. There were dark streaks on her cheeks from where her tears had melded with her makeup. She held him close as if never intending to let go.

“Mother,” he rasped, “you’re crushing me.”

“Why would you do that, Henry?” she sobbed, “After all I’ve told you about humanity? Why would you run off on your own?! You could have been killed! Do you have any idea how terrified I was?!”

Now Henry was crying as well. He hugged her waist tightly. “I’m sorry, Mother,” he wept, “I just wanted to get Emma back. I just wanted you to be _happy!”_

The Queen let out a sullen sigh and knelt down before him, cupping his face in her clawed hands and wiping away his sorrow with a tenderness that only a mother could afford.

“Oh, you sweet boy,” she murmured, “Don’t you see? _You_ are what makes me happy. You are all that I need. I see that now.”

She planted a soft kiss upon his forehead and pulled him into yet another embrace. He returned the gesture, albeit with some reluctance. When he did, she only hugged him even tighter.

“Please don’t ever run off like that again,” she rasped, “I love you, Henry, more than anything else in this world. You are my reason for living. You understand me like no one else does. Like no one else _can._ You are my child, and as your mother, it is my duty to protect you from the evils of this world.”

“Emma told me what you did,” whispered Henry, “She called you evil. Tell me it isn’t true, Mother. Tell me you didn’t cast a curse on her.”

The Queen stiffened. “I could tell you that,” she said quietly, “but I would be lying.”

“Why, Mother? Why did you do it?”

“Her mother and father wronged me. I was angry with them. I still am.”

“But why take it out on Emma?”

“Because I had to make them suffer. What better way to do that than by cursing their child?”

“And you told her the truth?”

The Queen shook her head. “That’s just it, Henry. I never told her. I wanted to, but I was afraid she would react, well, like _this.”_

“If you didn’t tell her, then who did?”

“Simple,” said the Queen, “It was the man behind the Door.”

A shiver ran down Henry’s spine. “You— You mean the bad man?”

“The one and only.”

Henry looked at her apprehensively. “Mother?”

“Yes, sweet one?”

“What will you do if she comes back?”

The Queen hesitated. “She won’t.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Why would she, Henry? After what I’ve done?”

“What was it you said? That your fates were written in the stars?” asked Henry, “What if this isn’t really the end of your story? What if it’s only the beginning?”

The Queen was taken aback by this. “You are the wisest boy I have ever known. I am proud to be your mother.” She stroked his hair gently. “Can you ever forgive me, my darling?”

“Of course,” said Henry, “but it’s not my forgiveness you should be seeking.”

The Queen sighed. “I told you, Henry, I really don’t think she will return. She doesn’t want to see me.”

“But if I just—”

 _“No!”_ the Queen snapped, “I will not allow you to run off again!”

Henry was stunned by his mother’s outburst. The Queen’s features became remorseful when she realized what she had done. She pulled the boy into a gentle embrace and hung her head in shame.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured, “I shouldn’t have shouted at you. I just don’t want you getting hurt, is all. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you, Henry. You are my world. Please, don’t ever leave me.”

She sobbed silently onto her son’s shoulder. He returned her embrace, but said nothing. He just hugged her as she cried. He could feel the anguish flowing off of her in waves. It was potent. He could even _smell it._ With her grief came the scent of misty rain.

“I love you, Mother,” Henry said quietly.

“And I you, my sweet Prince.”


	9. Ironheart

Weeks passed, and Emma was a shell of the woman she once was. She spent most of her days and nights drinking away her pain in the taverns. The barkeepers didn’t care as long as she paid her tabs, and she always did. Plus, they took pity on her, the blind maiden, always sitting alone in the back where no one would notice her.

When she wasn’t out getting drunk, she was back at the cottage where she had grown up. It didn’t feel like home anymore, now that she knew the truth, but it was enough. She was currently stumbling her way, drunk and blind, to the tree where Granny was buried and weeping uncontrollably.

No matter how much she drank, it was never enough to take away the agonizing pain in her chest. She gripped the bottle in her hand tightly and slumped to the ground, resting with her back against the tree as she took another drink to choke back her tears along with the bile rising in her throat.

“Can you believe it, Granny? I’m actually a royal. Who’d have thought? Me, a _Princess!_ I wonder what it’s like, growing up in a palace with servants waiting on you hand and foot. I guess this means Prince Leopold is really my brother. I wonder what he’s like. I wonder what my parents are like. You think they would recognize me if I went there? You think they regret it? Giving me up? You think they’d welcome me back into their lives? I wonder if the Prince even knows about me.”

She took another drink.

“Maybe I should go there,” she said, “just to find out. I’m willing to bet there’s a healer at the palace that can fix my eyes. If not, I don’t know what I’ll do. It’s not like I can go back to the Queen. She’s the one who did this to me, after all. She doesn’t want me there anyway. All this talk of falling in love and trying to seduce me with her magic. I really thought I could be happy there, with her and Henry. He really is a nice kid. I just can’t have him coming after me again. If he does, I know the Queen will follow.”

Emma paused suddenly. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she smelled spiced apples. The scent was faint, but it was nonetheless there. She stood up quickly— _too quickly—_ and stumbled a bit. She nearly fell, but found herself being lifted back onto her feet by an unseen force. She could have sworn she felt hands grasping at her shoulders, but the sensation was too brief for her to know for sure. She brought a hand to her head and groaned.

 _“I really need to quit drinking,”_ she muttered.

She threw the bottle aside without care and slowly made her way back into the cottage, feeling her way through the darkness towards her old room. Before long, she was sleeping like a bear in hibernation.

Soon she began to dream, though there were only sounds, as usual. How she longed to have faces to go along with each voice. Once she heard it, she never forgot a voice, no matter how hard she tried. It was the Queen’s voice that rang out in her mead-fueled fantasy.

 _‘Why do you hurt yourself, Emma? You poison yourself, and for what? Pleasure? Do you seek gratification from the sickly mead of men? If you continue down this dark path, there may very well be no saving you. I see you, little human. I see you through my mirror. I hear your cries in the wind, and they wound me. I see you grieve through the eyes of the woodland creatures, but I dare not approach. How I long for your gentle touch. I yearn for the feeling of your lips upon mine. I seek you out each night, and each night, I find you wasting away. Your suffering is torture for the both of us. I want so badly to make you mine, but alas, we can never be. It seems our people can never live as one. You are the sweetest and gentlest of your kind, yet not even you could desire someone like me. You were right, my darling. I_ am _a monster, and you are an angel. An angel who will never see the light of the Heavens. I pray you will cease your constant drinking. There is no greater pain than seeing you destroy yourself. I love you, Emma. I truly,_ truly _love you.’_

Emma awoke with a sharp gasp, clutching tightly at her chest. Her heart was pounding, but her head pounded even harder. Her stomach lurched with nausea and she stumbled her way out of bed and into the adjacent washroom, where the chamber-pot was kept. She fumbled around for it and dropped to her knees, heaving the contents of her sick stomach into the pot. The taste only made her throw up even more. She continued to gag and dry-heave, even after there was nothing left for her to expel.

She spent the day in bed with an excruciating hangover, feeling the warm sun on her skin as it flooded in through the window. Sweat rolled down her forehead, drenching her unkempt hair and the scratchy sheets beneath her. She only got out of bed to relieve herself, and even then she was reluctant, but she couldn’t even think about eating without feeling nauseous again. She drank slowly from her canteen, wishing to savor it for as long as she could until the next day.

Each day, as she lied there suffering, she told herself it wouldn’t happen again, but then she would go right back to drinking the moment she recovered. It all came to a screeching halt one night while she was trying to sleep. She was half-awake when she suddenly smelled pine, honeydew, and misty rain, which puzzled her as it wasn’t raining outside. The combined scents were overwhelming. At first she thought it was all just a drunken hallucination, but she was startled into full consciousness when she heard Henry’s frantic voice.

“Emma!” he cried, clearly in distress, “Emma, you need to come with me! It’s an emergency!”

Emma groaned as her tired brain struggled to comprehend the boy’s words. She sat up slowly, shaking her head in confusion.

“Henry? What—”

 _“PLEASE!”_ the halfling shouted, “She’s _dying,_ Emma!”

This made the young woman’s heart race. _“What?”_

Henry was sobbing openly. “Mother! She spotted some men trespassing in the forest and went to scare them off, but one of them shot her with an arrow! The head was made of iron! She sent me here to find you!”

“Look, kid, I—"

“Please, Emma! We don’t have much time! Mother wants to see you before— before she—”

Henry couldn’t bring himself to say it. He just rushed to Emma’s side and clutched tightly at her hand.

“Please,” he sobbed, _“Please._ I can’t lose her, Emma! I can’t live without her!”

“What difference will it make if I’m there or not? I’m not a healer, kid.”

“She _loves_ _you,_ Emma! All she wants is to see you, one last time! Can’t you at least do that much?!”

“She doesn’t love me!” Emma snapped, “She ruined my life before it even _began!_ I’m supposed to be a Princess, living in the royal palace with King David and Queen Snow! My brother is Prince Leopold! I should be living a life of luxury! I should be able to _see!_ But no! Thanks to your mother, none of that is ever going to happen! So she can go to Hell for all I care!”

Henry was beyond infuriated. “How can you say that?! How can you say such horrible things?! Mother is dying! All she wants is to see you, but you curse her in her final moments?! And you call _her_ evil?!”

Emma said nothing.

Henry stomped his foot upon the wooden floor. _“Fine!”_ he shouted, “I hope you’re happy with yourself, Emma! I really liked you! But now I can see that you humans really _are_ all the same!”

He vanished from the cottage, leaving behind the vile stench of sulfur. The moment he disappeared, Emma broke down into bitter, angry tears on her bed. She couldn’t even begin to describe the pain that pierced her heart.

Henry rematerialized back in the palace next to his mother’s bed, where she was lying in agony. There was a bloody wound in her ribs where the iron arrow had penetrated her olive flesh. She was clutching tightly at the bandaged wound, staring at the trembling boy with tears in her bloodshot eyes.

“Henry,” she rasped, “Did you find her, my darling?”

Henry’s lip quivered and he broke down before her, weeping openly as he slumped to the floor beside her. She reached out with a shaky hand and placed it gently on his head.

“Speak to me, sweet one,” she murmured.

“She— She isn’t coming, Mother,” Henry sobbed, “She said the cruelest things about you. I really thought she would come. You were right about humans. They truly are the wickedest of creatures.”

The Queen’s expression was grim. She stroked the boy’s head slowly, leading him to lift his head. She caressed his cheek and offered a somber smile as dark tears slipped down her cheeks.

“I do not blame her,” she said softly, “She has every right to be angry with me. I was just hoping she would have a change of heart. Perhaps she will. There is still time.”

_There simply wasn’t enough._

Henry squeezed her hand tightly. “What do I do, Mother?” he whispered fearfully.

“Just stay with me,” rasped the Queen.

Henry climbed onto the bed to lie next to the dying monarch, curling up beside her. She brought her arm around him and held him close. Her lips met the top of his head in a feather-light kiss.

“I love you, Henry,” she breathed.

“And I you, Mother,” the boy sobbed.

 _“Shhh,”_ the Queen cooed, “Everything is going to be alright, my sweet boy.”

She began humming softly to him, as she had every night for the past six centuries, and before long, he was sleeping soundly at her side. She allowed her eyes to slip shut and her conscience left her physical body, seeking out the troubled mind of the blind human girl.

_‘Dearest Emma, if you can hear me, I ask only that you consider my request. What Henry told you was the truth. I do not have much time left on this Earth. Iron is like poison to a Faerie. It is spreading through my veins like wildfire. My blood is aflame. I am suffering. I am dying. Henry’s presence brings me peace, yet it is only temporary. Soon he will be alone in this world. If you will not come to me at my deathbed, I pray you will welcome Henry into that quaint cottage of yours. He does not know how to survive on his own. He is vulnerable. Though he has lived for six centuries, he would be roughly thirteen in Human standards. Regardless, he is but a child. He needs a mother, and if it cannot be me, then there is no one I would trust more to look after him than you, my dear. Please. Do what your heart tells you, little Human. Just don’t take too long.’_

Emma was currently making her way towards the palace.  Not the Fae palace, of course, but that of the White Kingdom.  She was going to seek an audience with the King and Queen.  No.  With her _mother and father._  


	10. Rogers

“Your Majesty?” asked one of the palace guards.

The King looked up from his desk, where he was reading through various letters from the neighboring kingdoms.

“Yes?”

“The men you sent after the Evil Queen have yet to return. Shall I send reinforcements?”

“Not yet,” said the King, “It has only been two days. Perhaps they were successful in their mission.”

The guard paused a moment. “One more thing, Your Majesty.”

The King sighed. “What is it? I’m a bit busy, if you can’t tell.”

“Apologies, my King,” said the guard, “but a peasant woman has come seeking audience with you and the Queen.”

“Did she state a reason?”

“No, Your Majesty. Only that it was urgent.”

“That’s what they all say. Tell her to return another day. I must resume my work.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

The guard returned to the palace gates, where the peasant woman was waiting with a handful of other guards.

“The King will not see you this day, Miss. He is busy. Try again another day.”

The young woman’s shoulders slumped. “Oh. Right.”

She started to turn away, but the guard stopped her. “Wait,” he said, “May I know your name, Miss?”

The woman turned back to him, and for the first time, he noticed her eyes. They were white like the moon. Seeing them sent chills down his spine, yet her beauty made his heart skip a beat. She seemed oddly familiar, though he was certain he had never seen this woman in his life.

“Emma,” she told him, “My name is Emma.”

“And may I inquire as to the condition of your eyes?”

“I’m blind,” Emma said softly.

“Apologies.”

Nothing more was said, and so Emma left the palace grounds with a look of defeat, letting her staff guide her through the nearby village. The guards all watched her as she left, waiting until she was out of sight before saying so much as a word.

“She’s a strange one, don’t you think?” one of them asked.

“Strange? No,” said the first guard, _“Heartbroken_ is more like it.”

“You like her, don’t you, Rogers?”

“I never said that.”

The others laughed. “You didn’t have to.”

Rogers sighed and went back into the palace, where he happened to spot Prince Leopold joking and laughing drunkenly with several young noblemen. That was when it dawned on him. That blind woman— _Emma—_ looked an awful lot like the Prince, so much so that it was impossible not to wonder if perhaps they were somehow related. It had been rumored that the King wasn’t exactly faithful to the Queen, so maybe— just _maybe—_ he had impregnated a common woman during one of his many visits to the surrounding villages.

Or perhaps it was something _much_ darker. The Queen had given birth to a girl twenty-three years ago, but the child had not survived. At least, that was what the King and Queen had said. Was it possible that they had simply cast her aside in favor of a son? If so, then _why?_ Rogers couldn’t imagine giving his daughter up. The very thought left a sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Rogers continued on, opting not to stare at the inebriated Prince or his friends any longer. The guard made his way through the corridor and paused when he reached the King’s study, but did not dare knock, for fear of angering the man. Instead, Rogers chose to make his way to the barracks, where he was met by his friend Cassidy.

“How’s life treating you, Rogers?”

Rogers sighed. “I can’t help but feel guilty.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“There was a woman— easily the most beautiful I’ve ever seen— asking for an audience with His and Her Majesty,” said Rogers, “She was blind. Her eyes were white like the moon. Haunting, yet mesmerizing all at once, and her hair looked as though it was woven from the sun itself. You should have seen her. She was absolutely radiant. Her beauty was like that of a Goddess. Alas, I had to turn her away, because the King would not accept her request for council. I am overwhelmed with guilt.”

Cassidy brought a hand to his friend’s shoulder. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. This isn’t your fault. I’m sure the King has his reasons,” he said, “Maybe you should go and find this woman, if you really think so highly of her.”

“You think it wise?” asked Rogers, “What if I can’t find her?”

“Then look again another day,” said Cassidy.

“What if she rejects me? It’s been so long since I courted a woman.”

“Relax, Rogers. You’re a good-looking man. How can any woman resist you?”

Rogers frowned. “She’s _blind,_ Cassidy,” he snapped, “Besides, looks aren’t everything. It’s what’s _inside_ that truly matters.”

That very night, after Rogers was sent home, he walked in and was immediately bombarded with a bone-crushing embrace from his daughter. He hugged her back just as tightly.

“Hello, Papa,” she greeted.

Rogers smiled and gave a soft chuckle. “Hello, Alice,” he said fondly, “How have you been today?”

“Lonely.”

Rogers sighed. “I’m sorry. You know I would love to have you with me, but you would be just as bored at the palace as you are in here.”

“I suppose you’re right,” said Alice, “Anyway, how was your day?”

“I met a beautiful woman today.”

“Oh? What was her name?”

“Emma. At least, that was what she claimed. She’s blind.”

“Really? What does she look like?”

“Her hair is golden, much like yours, and her eyes are a milky-white. She was wearing a tattered red cloak and a brown shirt with the sleeves missing. She had no shoes on.”

“I saw a woman like that today,” said Alice.

“You did? When?”

“Just a few hours ago. I was out getting water from the well when I saw her pass by. She was walking slowly and she had her head down. She seemed upset.”

“And rightfully so,” said Rogers, “She wanted an audience with the King and Queen, but the King refused, so I had to send her away. I wish it didn’t have to be this way, but I can’t just disobey the King’s orders.”

Alice smiled. “You should go find her.”

“You really think so?”

Alice nodded enthusiastically. “Of course!”

“What if she wants nothing to do with me?”

“Well, there’s only one way to find out,” said Alice.

“Did you see which way she went?”

“She was headed towards the docks. Maybe she was going to the tavern.”

“Perhaps,” said Rogers.

“I really think you should try talking to her.”

Rogers hesitated. “Alright. I just need to get out of this armor first.”

Alice grinned. _“Wonderful.”_

A short while later, Rogers emerged in a black tunic and matching pants. Alice all but ushered him out the door. The sun was already starting to set, so he walked quickly to the docks to see if he could locate the mysterious blonde. When he couldn’t find her, he wandered into the tavern, and lo and behold, there she was. She was sitting at the far end of the counter with her shoulders slumped and a cup of mead in front of her.

Rogers came up and sat next to her. She seemed to sense his presence and lifted her head slowly, bearing a look of confusion.

“Hello?” she asked softly.

“Hello, Emma,” said Rogers. Seeing her eyes widen in surprise, he continued quickly. “Err— my name is Rogers. _Jack Rogers._ I was—”

“The guard,” Emma said, “from before.”

“Yes. How did you know?”

“I never forget a voice.”

“Interesting,” said Jack, “So, Emma, may I buy you a drink?”

Emma was visibly taken aback by this, but she smiled faintly. “That’s very kind of you,” she said, “No one’s ever offered before.”

“Really? I find that difficult to believe.”

“May I ask why?”

“Because,” said Jack, “you are easily the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on.”

“You really think so?”

Jack smiled. “Of course.”

“Even though I’m blind?”

“That doesn’t matter to me. I’d like to get to know you, Emma, if that’s alright.”

Emma hesitated. “I’m sorry, Jack. I don’t think I can be in a relationship at the moment. I’m still feeling conflicted about the whole ‘love’ thing. I don’t know if it’s for me.”

“Oh. Apologies,” Jack said, notably disheartened.

“It’s nothing personal,” Emma told him, “It’s just that the last person I allowed myself to get close to ruined my life. I don’t think I can trust anyone not to hurt me again.”

“I wouldn’t do that to you,” said Jack.

“I wish I could believe you,” Emma said somberly, “but that’s what they said.”

“Is it alright if I ask who this man is?”

“This ‘man’ is actually a woman.”

Now Jack was surprised. “Oh. I see.”

“I hope that doesn’t make you uncomfortable.”

“No, not at all,” said Jack, “You just don’t strike me that way, is all. So, who was this woman of yours?”

“She was— well— she was unlike anyone I’ve ever met before. I came across her by chance. She took me in, and she was kind to me. She got into my head. Made me think she actually _cared_ about me. Her son was the sweetest boy I’ve ever known. She used me. She really had me fooled. She claimed to love me, and maybe I could have loved her, too, but then I realized what kind of person she truly was. I left, Jack. I left her and that precious son of hers. He came to me just two days ago, insisting that I go and see her one last time. He told me she was dying, and you know what I said? I told him his mother could go to Hell. Does that make me a bad person, Jack?”

There was a moment of silence on Jack’s end, though to Emma, it seemed like much longer. Finally, he spoke.

“The answer would come much more easily if I knew both sides of the story,” Jack told her, “I don’t know who this woman is that you’re referring to, or how exactly she ruined your life, but it seems to me that you still harbor feelings for her.”

“And how would you know something like that?” Emma asked bitterly, taking a sip of her mead.

“I hear it in the way you talk about her. You want to love her, but you’re too afraid of what might happen if you let yourself try.”

Emma took another drink. “My mead is nearly gone,” she said, “Is the offer still on the table?”

Jack smiled. “Of course.”


	11. Regina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: character death*
> 
> This was hard for me to write :( but it's absolutely necessary to the plot.

It was just two days later that Jack saw Emma again. He spotted her while he was standing outside the palace gates alongside Cassidy. Seeing the woman brought a smile to his face.

“Hello, Emma,” he said.

Emma smiled softly. “Hello, Jack.”

Cassidy watched their interaction in stunned silence, taking note of every word and every gesture. He had never seen Rogers look so happy. At least, not since the death of his wife.

“Cassidy, will you go and alert the King that this lovely young woman has returned?”

“Sure thing, Rogers.”

Once Cassidy was out of sight, Jack turned back to Emma with an even wider smile. “It’s nice to see you again,” he told her.

Emma smiled a bit wider. “It’s nice to _hear_ you.”

“How have you been?” asked Jack, “I’ve been worried about you ever since you left the tavern.”

“Just a bit hungover,” said Emma, “but it’s nothing I couldn’t handle. You don’t need to worry about little old me.”

“I really enjoyed talking with you, Emma. You’re as intriguing as you are beautiful.”

Heat rose to Emma’s cheeks. “I don’t know about ‘beautiful,’ but intriguing? _That,_ I can get on board with.”

“You _are_ beautiful,” said Jack, “I hope the King accepts your request for council.”

Emma nodded. “I don’t know what I’ll do if he doesn’t.”

Soon, Cassidy returned with another guard in tow. “The King and Queen have accepted your request,” he said, “Take her to the council chamber, Rogers. Rivers will take your place until you return.”

Jack nodded and led Emma into the palace. “Good luck, Emma,” he said quietly as they reached the council chamber.

The young woman smiled. “Thank you, Jack. I feel like I’m going to need it.”

There were two guards standing outside the doors of the chamber. They each pushed the wooden doors open and allowed the blind woman inside. Jack, however, was not permitted to follow. He watched her until the doors closed, and then he returned to his post at the gates.

“You really like her, don’t you, Rogers?”

Jack offered a hopeful smile. “Yes,” he said softly, “I most certainly do.”

Meanwhile, Emma stood before the King and Queen, shaking uncontrollably. She waited for one of them to speak, knowing she was not to address them before they addressed her. It felt like an eternity before either of them said a word. It was the King who spoke first.

“What is your name, woman, and why have you come to us this day?”

“M-My name is Emma, Your Majesty,” said the blonde, “I came here because— because I was led to believe that I may very well be your—”

She froze, suddenly unable to speak. This seemed to irritate the King a great deal.

“My _what?_ Speak, woman!”

Emma swallowed nervously. _“Your daughter.”_

Once more, she was met with silence. It was unnerving, to say the least. For a moment, she wondered if either of them had even heard her. This time, it was the Queen who spoke.

“We have no daughter,” said the Queen, “She died many years ago.”

Emma hesitated. “May I ask how many, Your Majesty?”

“Twenty-three. Just a year before Leopold was born.”

 _“I_ am twenty-three, Your Majesty.”

There was a pause. “What did you say your name was?”

“Emma.”

Emma tensed when she heard heavy footsteps approaching her and gasped as a hand gripped her chin tightly. The potent stench of whiskey overwhelmed her senses.

“Who are you, really?” came the angry voice of the King, “Why have you come here? Just to mock us? I should have you thrown in the—”

He paused suddenly, and his hand fell away from Emma’s face.

“Your eyes,” he rasped, “Oh Gods, your eyes. They’re— They’re—”

“What is it, David?” asked the Queen, “What troubles you?”

“This woman is _blind.”_

Now the Queen was at her husband’s side. “Can it be?”

“No!” the King insisted, “It can’t be true! It can’t _possibly_ be true! You’re supposed to be dead!”

Emma’s heart sank, and a frown made its way onto her bewildered face. _“…What?”_ she rasped.

“I paid good money to have you taken care of!” shouted the King, “That old woman was supposed to do away with you! She deliberately disobeyed a direct order from her King!”

Emma’s unseeing eyes welled with tears. She struggled to find words. “You paid her to— to _kill me?”_

“Where is she, that old crone?! I’ll have her hung for this!” the King declared.

Emma’s frown deepened. “She’s dead,” she said coldly.

“And was it she who revealed this information to you, peasant?”

“No,” said Emma, “I learned it from another.”

“Who?”

“I cannot say. I never got his name.”

“Liar! Tell me who this man was!”

“I truly do not know, Your Majesty.”

“If you will not tell me the truth, then I will have no choice but to send you to the dungeon!” shouted the King.

“I swear to you, Your Majesty, I am telling the truth!” Emma insisted.

“Guards! Get this lying imposter out of my sight!”

The Queen attempted to intervene. “David, please—”

“No! I will not tolerate such mockery!” the King snapped, “Take her away!”

Emma attempted to resist, but she was no match for the two guards that dragged her out of the council chamber.

“Please!” she cried, “This is a mistake! You have to believe me! Your Majesty, please!”

The guards brought her into the cold, damp dungeon and all but threw her into a cramped cell, leaving without so much as a word once they locked her inside. She sobbed quietly, hugging her knees to her chest and hanging her head in shame. Some time passed— she wasn’t sure how long, exactly— before she heard a quiet voice from nearby.

“What’re ye in for, Sister?” came the bitter voice of a man.

Emma slowly raised her head. “I came to seek audience with the King and Queen,” she said quietly, “They didn’t exactly like what I had to say.”

The man scoffed. “They never do,” he told her, “All they care about is their damn selves. Them and their brat.”

Emma was silent for a moment. “What about you?” she asked, “Why are you here?”

“I got drunk one night and started making threats against ‘em outside the palace gates. Been in this pit for about a month now. I doubt they even remember I’m here. I just know they probably don’t care, either.” He paused, letting out a sullen sigh. “What’s yer name, Missy?”

“Emma. What about you?”

“Leroy.”

There was a short span of silence before the man huffed in frustration. “Well, aren’t ye gonna shake my hand, woman?”

“Huh? Oh. I’m sorry,” said Emma, “I’m blind.”

Leroy faltered a bit. “They threw a blind woman in the dungeon? That’s low, even for them.”

Back at the palace gates, Jack was growing worried. He kept glancing over his shoulder, wondering when Emma would return, but it had been several hours since she’d gone into the council chamber. She should have come out by now. Cassidy took note of his apprehension.

“What’s got you so jittery, Rogers?”

“She hasn’t come out.”

Cassidy shook his head. “Don’t sweat it, buddy. I’m sure she’ll be done soon.”

“I don’t know,” said Jack, “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

They stood there a good while longer, and it was nearly sunset when a pair of guards came to take their place.

“Hey, Rogers,” one of them said, “Word around the palace is that the King’s got your girl locked in the dungeon.”

Jack’s heart nearly stopped. _“What?! Why?!”_

The guard just shrugged. “No idea. She must have really pissed him off.”

Seeing the look of horror on his friend’s face, Cassidy placed a hand on Jack’s plated shoulder. “Don’t sweat it, Rogers,” he said, “I’m sure they’ll let her out soon enough.”

Jack grit his teeth in rage and slapped Cassidy’s hand away. “You _idiot!_ Don’t you realize that _no one_ gets out of there?! I’ve seen many a man taken into the dungeon, and not a single one of them has ever come out!”

Cassidy held up his hands defensively. “Take it easy there, friend,” he said, “I’m sure it’s all just a misunderstanding.”

Jack looked at him incredulously. _“Misunderstanding?_ Mate, they threw her in the bloody _dungeon!”_

“Why don’t you put in a request for dungeon duty, then? That way you get to see her.”

Jack tightened his fists. “The last place I want to see her is in a _cage,”_ he said, “but it looks like I haven’t got much of a choice.”

Meanwhile, in the heart of the dead forest, the Queen of the Fae lay suffering. Henry had hardly left her side, only to make use of the nearby washroom. He had dark circles under his eyes, as he’d barely slept since the Attack. His stomach roared with hunger as he lied next to her.

“Henry, my sweet,” rasped the Queen, “why haven’t you been eating?”

“I don’t feel like it,” Henry told her, “All I want is to be with you.”

“You need to eat, darling, or else you will starve to death.”

“Maybe that’s what I want,” the boy whispered.

Another piece of the Queen’s heart broke away. “Don’t you ever say that again, young man,” she said hoarsely, “Don’t even _think it._ I forbid it.”

Henry’s eyes glistened with sorrow. “I can’t live without you, Mother. If you go, then so will I.”

“No,” the Queen said, much more firmly this time, “When I go, then you must go and stay with Emma.”

“I don’t ever want to see her again,” Henry said bitterly.

“Please, my little Prince,” murmured the Queen, “Do it for me?”

The boy hesitated, letting out a sullen sigh. “For you, Mother,” he whispered, “Only for you.”

As if things couldn’t possibly get any worse, it all came crashing down just two days later, when Henry realized his mother was no longer breathing. He tried shaking her awake at first, hoping and praying that he was wrong, but she would not move. Tears poured from his bloodshot eyes.

“Mother?” he sobbed, “Mother, please! Don’t leave me! I don’t want to be alone!”

He cried heavily against her shoulder, clinging tightly to her. Though her body was with him, he could no longer sense her presence. Her spirit had gone. Not knowing what else to do, he vanished from the room and rematerialized before the Iron Door, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. The Bad Man’s chilling voice rang out from within it.

_“Why are you crying, boy? Did mommy-dearest forget to read you a bedtime story?”_

Henry grit his teeth in anger. “She’s _dead!”_ he cried, “She’s dead, and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do about it!”

 _“You could always,”_ the Bad Man paused, _“resurrect her.”_

“No! That’s forbidden!”

_“Says who?”_

“Mother!”

_“Well, ‘Mother’ isn’t here, is she?”_

“I know what you’re trying to do!” Henry shouted, “You like to get into people’s heads! Mother told me all about you! I’m not going to let you manipulate me!”

The unseen man cackled within his iron prison. _“Such a clever boy. Your mother taught you well,”_ he said, _“but did she tell you that the men responsible for her death were sent by the King and Queen of the White Kingdom?”_

A look of horror masked Henry’s face. _“What?!”_

 _“That’s right! And it’s all your fault,_ Your Highness.”

“W-What are you talking about?! I would never hurt Mother!”

 _“Perhaps not deliberately,”_ said the Bad Man, _“but if you hadn’t run off to find the human girl, the Queen would not have followed, and if she hadn’t followed, the people of Sherwood would not have alerted this terrifying phenomenon to the King’s soldiers. Were it not for that, the King and Queen would not have been made aware of your mother’s presence in their kingdom. Though you did not consider the consequences of your foolish actions, this is entirely_ your doing.”

Tears streaked Henry’s reddened face. “NO!” he screamed, “You’re wrong!”

 _“Am I, boy? Or do you simply_ wish _I was?”_

Henry stared at his hands in horror. He could almost feel his mother’s blood dripping from his trembling fingers. He panicked and rushed back into the lifeless woman’s room, crying endlessly over her body. One by one, the other Fae arrived to mourn the loss of their most gracious Queen, and to comfort their grieving Prince.

The Blue Faerie— one of the oldest Fae in existence— placed a gentle hand upon Henry’s back.

“Worry not, Your Highness,” she said softly, “Her spirit will be with you always, for she lives on in your heart.”

“What do I do?” Henry sobbed, “I don’t know how to be a ruler! That was Mother’s responsibility!”

“We will guide you, Prince Henry,” said the Blue Faerie, “as you will guide us. That is what your mother has always done.”

“What about the man behind the Door?” asked Henry, “What am I supposed to do about him?”

“The one thing you must _never_ do is set him free,” the Blue Faerie said firmly, “After all, he is the vessel in which the Darkness thrives. Should he ever escape, he will surely destroy us all.”

Back in the White Kingdom, in the cold, wet dungeon, Emma sat shivering, trying and failing to keep warm beneath her tattered cloak. She wasn’t sure how long she had been there. It couldn’t have been more than a few days, though to here, it seemed like far longer. The only company she had was Leroy, and the occasional guard who brought them dirty water and bowls of gray mush that not even _hogs_ would find appetizing.

She was just beginning to drift off when she heard a voice somewhere in the back of her mind. It was quiet. A mere whisper. It was almost as though someone was behind her, rasping ever so softly into her ear.

_‘I see you, little Human, and soon— very soon— you shall see me, as well.’_

The voice startled her into full-awareness. It was the Fae Queen, no doubt, but there was something incredibly-unnerving about the whole thing. It echoed in her mind, just like it had in the forest and in the village. The Queen’s voice was quick to fade, but the faintest scent of spiced apples lingered in the air. At first, Emma thought she was hallucinating, but what Leroy said next made her heart skip a beat.

_“Am I dreamin’, or does it smell like apple pie in here?”_

Emma’s eyes welled with tears. “Maybe we’re both dreaming,” she said softly.

Silence fell over the dungeon once more, until Leroy began snoring loudly in his cell. Eventually, Emma was able to sleep as well, and soon, she began to dream.

_The sound of the ocean reverberated in her mind. The waves were calm, there was a gentle breeze, and the air smelled of salt. There were no other sounds, nor any other smells, and of course she never saw it, but she swore she could feel the wet sand between her toes. It was a pleasant sensation, one she longed to experience in person._

_Before she knew it, she was smelling spiced apples. It was a most unusual scent when combined with that of the salty sea, but by no means was it unpleasant. She continued to face the ocean, though she was troubled, for she could not see it. She could only feel the foaming edges of the tide as it rolled over her feet, only to be sucked back into the watery void. She felt the hair on her neck stand up as a lone figure approached her, seemingly from out of nowhere. She didn’t need her eyes to know who it was._

_“Is it true?” she asked softly, “Is it true that you’re dying?”_

_There was hesitation on the Queen’s end. “It was,” she murmured, “but now it simply_ is. _My spirit has been set free. Soon my body shall return to the Earth, and I shall be reborn in a new vessel. Perhaps we shall meet again someday, my little Human.”_

_“Are you a ghost, then? Is this Heaven?”_

_“Not quite,” said the Queen, “This is your dream, Emma. I have merely stepped into it for a bit. I came to apologize, not only for what I did to you, but for everything else. You were good to me. I wanted to be good for you, as well. I do love you.”_

_Emma sensed no deception in the Queen’s words, yet she found them difficult to believe anyhow._

_“If that’s true, then why didn’t you fix my eyes?”_

_“Because, my dear, you haven’t come to terms with your feelings for me. We both know that deep down, you do love me. You simply have yet to embrace it.”_

_“What happens once I do?”_

_“You must return to the forest and plant the Kiss of True Love upon my lips. That is how you will break the curse.”_

_“But if you’re dead, then will it even work?”_

_“There is but one way to find out, my dear.”_

_Emma hesitated. “There is something I meant to ask you,” she said quietly._

_“And what might that be?”_

_“I never got your name. I’d really like to know it.”_

_“Never have I uttered my true name to a Human,” said the Queen, “Not even Daniel— but for you, my darling, I shall make an exception.”_

_The Queen took hold of Emma’s hand and gave it a light squeeze. Her skin was warm from the sun’s rays, yet cold from death all at once. The sensation was puzzling for the both of them._

_“My name,” she murmured, “is_ Regina.”

Emma awoke with a gasp. She could still feel the pressure of the Queen’s hand grasping hers. So, too, did she feel the ocean breeze in her hair, the saltwater on her skin, and most baffling of all, the wet sand between her toes.

 _“Regina,”_ she breathed, _“I’m sorry.”_


	12. Nor Iron Bars a Cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: graphic depiction of torture*

It was the next night that Jack was put on dungeon duty. A heavy keyring dangled from his belt as he made his way down into the dark, decrepit prison. Rats scurried across the damp ground and spiders wove their webs along the torchlit walls. He looked around for Emma, but was instead met with the hateful eyes of the drunkard who had threatened the King and Queen. It was he who had locked the bitter man away, so he was not the least bit surprised by this reaction.

“What the hell do _you_ want?” asked the grumpy man, “Did ye come here just to taunt me?”

“Despite what you may think, I have nothing against you, Leroy,” said Jack, “I was merely doing my job. As for why I’m here, I needed to see Emma.”

“Jack?” Emma asked softly, having just woken from a troubled slumber. “Is that you?”

“Aye,” said Jack, “I heard what happened, and I had to know you were alright. Why have they done this to you, love? What did you ever do to deserve it?”

Emma stood up carefully, wrapping her fingers around the cold, iron bars. There were dark circles under her unseeing eyes. She looked much paler than before, even in the dim light.

“I came here because I have reason to believe the King and Queen are my mother and father,” she said quietly, “When I met with them, they revealed to me— albeit incidentally— that their daughter was born blind, but supposedly died twenty-three years ago. _I’m_ twenty-three, Jack. The King said he paid an old woman to kill me. That old woman raised me in the woods near the summer palace. She died a little over a month ago. It was only after I left the cottage that I met the woman I was telling you about.”

Jack placed a gloved hand over hers. “Truth be told, I did see a resemblance between you and the Prince,” he confessed, “but now it’s unmistakable.”

“You believe me?”

“I do,” said Jack, “but it’s not my belief we should be worried about.”

“Can you get us out of here?”

 _“Us?”_ asked Leroy, noticeably taken aback. “You want to bust me out, too?”

“Of course,” said Emma, “We’ve both been in here far too long. Can you do it, Jack? Can you help us?”

Jack nodded slowly. “Yes,” he said, “but we’re going to need a plan.”

Emma pondered this a moment. “I have an idea.”

As the three of them worked to formulate their plot, they were oblivious to what was occurring in the King and Queen’s chamber, situated in the tallest tower of the palace. The King was pacing the room while the Queen sat before the vanity, brushing her hair with careful precision.

“I really think we should consider it, David,” she said softly.

“I don’t know,” said the King, “What if she’s a spy, sent by the Evil Queen? How do we know she isn’t the Queen in disguise? What if she’s here to destroy us? What if she’s planning to turn our own people against us?”

“If that was the case, don’t you think she would have tried that by now?”

The King sighed. “I suppose so,” he relented, “but what if she is just waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike?”

“How is she going to attack us if she’s in the dungeon?”

“Magic,” said the King, “She can move from place to place with that _horrid witchery_ of hers!”

“But the bars were forged from iron. The books all say that is the one thing that can harm a Faerie, and there has been no report of either of the prisoners being dead.”

“Well, if the iron doesn’t kill her, the slop certainly will.”

The Queen set her brush aside and turned to face her husband. “What if she really is our daughter?”

“I refuse to accept that!” shouted the King.

“The truth cares not if you _accept it,_ David,” the Queen told him, “Her story adds up. There is no denying that. She’s blind. She’s twenty-three. She looks so much like Leopold. She was raised by the old woman. Don’t you see? This cannot _possibly_ be a coincidence.”

David tightened his fists, turning away from his wife. “I should have killed her myself,” he seethed.

“But David, she’s our—”

Suddenly the King was facing his Queen, pointing an accusatory finger at her. “No!” he shouted, “Don’t you _dare_ finish that sentence! That woman is _not_ our child! She is an imposter! She must be! And you were just as complicit in getting rid of her as I was! Don’t pretend to start caring now! It is _far too late_ for that, Snow!”

Snow stood up quickly, and without warning, backhanded the man as hard as she could. He stumbled back, staring at her in shock as he clutched at his unshaven face. She glared daggers at him.

“And don’t _you_ speak to me in such a way, ever again!” she hissed, “You think I don’t regret what we did?! You think this hasn’t haunted me for all these years, or that I haven’t been plagued with guilt?! If you think that, then you are a _fool!”_

“What would you have me do?!” David snapped, “It’s not as if I can turn back time!”

“Perhaps we don’t need to! All you have to do is let her out of the dungeon!”

“I’ve never allowed anyone out of there,” David said, much softer this time, “What if she tries ambushing us when I do?”

Snow gave him a knowing look. “The key word, David, is _‘if.’”_

David sighed, hanging his head in shame. “Very well. I will release her in the morning. Right now, I wish only to rest.”

Snow offered a small nod. “Of course.”

Back in the dungeon, Jack called up the steps to a fellow guard. “Is anyone up there? I need a bit of assistance!”

There was a pause. _“With what?”_

“There’s a dead peasant in here, stinking up the place! I need to take her to the cliff and dispose of her!”

 _“Alright,”_ called the guard, _“Give me a moment.”_

The man descended the dark stairwell with a frown as the foul stench of mold and decay filled his nostrils. He scoffed in disgust when he found the blonde woman lying motionless in her cell.

“Gods,” he muttered, “What a waste. I’d have given anything to have a go at this one—”

He gasped when a large stone collided with the back of his head, which in turn caused him to stumble forward and slam into the rusted bars. Blood oozed from the place where the stone had struck him. He slumped to the floor without grace, and the second he did, Emma sat up slowly.

“Did it work?”

“Aye,” Jack said as he stepped out from the shadows, bloody stone in hand. “But this is only the beginning.”

He checked to make sure the coast was clear before rushing to disrobe the guard. He then unlocked Leroy’s cell, dragging the dead man inside and covering his body with old straw.

“Apologies, mate,” Jack said remorsefully, “It’s nothing personal.” He handed the armor over to Leroy. “Here. Put this on, quickly.”

Leroy did as instructed, and was relieved to find that the armor fit him well. The helmet was fit with a visor that would shield his face from view, so he was certain the plan would go accordingly. _Freedom,_ he thought. He was finally getting out of this hellhole.

Jack locked the cell door containing the dead guard, and together, he and Leroy hoisted up Emma’s seemingly-lifeless body and carried her up the stairs. They were soon met by a passing guard, who eyed them quizzically.

“Whatever are you doing, Rogers?”

“The prisoner has died,” Jack explained, “We’re taking her to the cliff.”

The guard just nodded and went about his business, visibly repulsed. Jack and Leroy withheld sighs of relief as they continued on down the dimly-lit corridor and out into the dark wilderness behind the palace. Only when they reached the cliff did they dare set Emma back on her feet. She pulled Jack into a tight embrace.

“Thank you, Jack,” she murmured, “Thank you so much.”

Jack was more than happy to return the embrace. “It was my pleasure,” he told her, “Where will you go, now that you’re free?”

“I need to make amends with Regina.”

“Regina? Is that your woman?”

A sad smile graced Emma’s lips. “Yes,” she murmured, “She w— _is.”_

“Have you forgiven her?”

“She came to me in a dream,” said Emma, “She apologized. She told me she loved me. And I know she meant every word.”

“I suppose this is where we part ways, then,” Jack said sadly.

“Why don’t you come with me?” asked Emma.

Jack shook his head. “I would love to, but I have a daughter to look after,” he told her, “Besides, the guards will grow suspicious if I don’t return. I hope to see you again someday, Emma.”

“I hope to see you, too,” Emma said softly.

She turned and began making her way through the dark forest, sinking her toes in the dirt and feeling the ground with her feet. Leroy followed after her, keeping pace with her as she walked.

“Mind if I tag along?” he asked her.

Emma smiled. “Of course not,” she said, “Anywhere in particular you’d like to go?”

“I’ll go wherever you go, Sister.”

As the two continued on through the darkness, Jack was making his way back to the palace to continue dungeon duty for the night. In reality, he dressed the dead guard in Leroy’s clothes and tilted the drunkard’s hat so that it was covering the guard’s eyes, making it seem as though the man was just sleeping.

Before he knew it, Jack was relieved from his post and sent home for the night. He walked through the door and greeted his daughter with a warm embrace and a loving smile. She hugged his neck tightly.

“I missed you, Papa,” she said softly.

“And I you,” he told her.

“Did you see Emma?”

“I did,” he said.

“And how is she?”

“Free, Alice,” he whispered, “She’s free.”

She stared back at him in surprise. “Really? But I thought—”

Jack pressed a finger to her lips. “You must never tell anyone about this,” he rasped, “If you do, it could put us both in danger. If anyone should ask, you’ve never seen or heard of anyone named Emma.”

“What did you do, Papa?”

“Promise me you will keep quiet about this. It’s important, Alice.”

Alice nodded. “I promise, I won’t tell a soul.”

Jack sat her down at the kitchen table, and he explained it all to her in great detail. Once he did, he made her swear to him a second time that she would never repeat any of what he had just told her, and again, she promised him she wouldn’t.

The next morning, just after sunrise, the King was heading for the dungeon. As he neared, he locked eyes with the guard standing outside the entrance to the stairwell and found a mix of surprise and confusion in the man’s face. For reasons he couldn’t quite understand, he felt the need to explain himself.

“I’ve come to release the woman.”

The guard frowned, puzzled. “The blind woman, Your Majesty?”

“Of course. What other women do we have down there?”

“None, my King,” said the guard, “but the blind woman is no longer here.”

The King stared at him in utter disbelief. _“What did you say?”_

“She died, Your Majesty.”

“What?! When?!”

“Just last night. I— I had assumed you were aware. Two guards were carrying her body out to the cliff.”

The King was fuming. “Which guards?” he hissed.

“Jack Rogers,” said the guard, “He had dungeon duty last night. There was a second man, but his face was shielded by his helmet.”

The King shoved his way past the guard, furious, and stormed down into the dark dungeon. It was here that he found the blind woman’s cell empty. The drunkard appeared to be sleeping in the cell next to hers. The King slammed his fist against the bars in anger.

“You! Drunkard! What became of the blind woman?” he interrogated. He was met with silence, which only added fuel to his fiery rage. “Answer me, peasant! Do not ignore your King!”

Again, there was only silence.

“Guard! Open this door at once!”

Soon, the cell was open, and the King rushed inside, grabbing the prisoner by the shirt and shaking him violently. The hat slipped from the man’s head, and both the King and the guard were horrified to find that it was another palace guard, staring back at them with lifeless eyes and terror frozen on his face.

“By the Gods,” rasped the King.

He jerked his hands away from the corpse in horror and disgust, fleeing the dungeon in a panic. The guard quickly trailed after him, equally-disturbed by the grim discovery. “What must we do, Your Majesty?”

“Find Jack Rogers! Do whatever you can to make him talk! Just don’t kill him! I want that woman found at _once!”_

“And what of the drunkard?”

“Execute him on sight!” shouted the King, “And bring me the blind woman’s body!”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

Jack was enjoying a quiet day off with his daughter when suddenly, a group of armed guards came storming into the house. He jumped up quickly and grabbed his sword, standing in front of Alice so as to shield her with his body.

“Papa, what’s going on?!”

“Stay behind me, Alice!” he ordered. His eyes remained fixated on the guards, glaring at them with a mix of outrage and disbelief. “What is the meaning of this?! Why have you burst into my home?! Explain yourselves!”

“Jack Rogers,” said one of the guards, “by order of His Majesty, King David, you are hereby under arrest. Come peacefully, and your daughter will be spared.”

“What?! I swear, if you lay so much as a finger on her, I’ll—”

He froze when he saw the crossbow aimed at Alice’s head. “Please,” he said fearfully, “don’t hurt my daughter.”

“Drop your weapon and come willingly,” ordered the main guard, “and no harm will come to her.”

Jack hesitated, but dropped his sword.

Alice gasped. “Papa, no!”

“I’m sorry, Alice,” he said quietly, “but I cannot risk your safety.”

Tears slipped down his daughter’s cheeks. “And yet you will risk your own? Please, Papa, don’t do this!”

“I must,” said Jack, “If I don’t, they will hurt us both, and that, I cannot allow.”

He allowed the guards to bind his wrists with rope and drag him out of the house towards the palace, where he soon found himself in a small, dark room with his wrists tied to the arms of the chair. Across the table was the furious King.

“Where is she?!” the King demanded.

“Who?” Jack snapped.

The King slammed his hands down onto the table. “The blind woman!”

“She’s dead! I threw her over the cliff!”

“And what of the drunkard? Did he die, too?!” shouted the King, “I found the body of one of our guards in his cell, wearing his clothes! Why did you do it?! Why would you slaughter your fellow guard? Why would you betray your _King?!”_

Jack grit his teeth. “I am innocent! I am no murderer! I don’t know what became of the drunkard! All I know is that I took Emma’s body and tossed her off the edge of the cliff!”

“Oh, so you are on a first-name basis with her, are you?” asked the King, “And how did that come to be?”

“Rogers has feelings for the woman,” said one of the guards.

A wicked smirk graced the King’s lips. “Is that so? How interesting. They say love can be a powerful thing, Mr. Rogers.”

The King took a step back, and his smirk became a hateful sneer as he peered down his nose at Jack in contempt.

“Yes, a very powerful thing indeed,” he continued, “but it can also prove to be one’s downfall.”

The King looked over at the guard standing behind Jack, and a most devious grin spread onto his stubbled face. He gave a slow nod of dastardly approval.

“Hold his hand to the table, Mr. Rivers.” Once more, he locked eyes with Jack. “We’re going to play a little game. You tell me what _really_ happened, and Rivers here won’t cut off any of your fingers.”

Rivers did as he was commanded, and Jack became hysterical.

“You can’t do this to me! I’m innocent! I didn’t kill anyone! You’ve got the wrong man!”

The King’s grin faded into a tight smile, and his eyes grew narrow. “Mr. Rivers, cut off Mr. Rogers’ little finger.”

In an instant, the knife went from silver to crimson, tearing through flesh and bone. Blood spilled out onto the table, and Jack was left screaming in agony as excruciating pain tore through his hand. He tried to pull it away, but Rivers was holding it down firmly.

“Please! Mercy!”

“I told you, Mr. Rogers, until you tell me the truth, Rivers is just going to have to keep cutting.”

It continued on for another excruciating few hours, until only Jack’s thumb remained on his left hand. Blood was everywhere. He had never seen so much blood come out of one human being, least of all himself. He had already thrown up numerous times now, but he could only dry-heave, for there was nothing left for his stomach to expel. Tears rolled endlessly down his face.

 _“Mercy,”_ he rasped.

“How far will you be willing to go for her, Mr. Rogers? Hm? Is she worth losing your fingers over? Your thumb? Your whole hand? How much longer are you going to defend her?”

Jack grit his teeth, glaring hatefully at the King. “As long as it _bloody_ takes,” he seethed.

“I’ve got to _hand_ it to you, Rogers,” said the King, “You’re a real trooper.” He looked to Rivers and smiled devilishly. “Chop it off at the wrist.”

Once more, Jack screamed, this time much louder than ever before. His throat was raw and aflame from hours of shrieking in agony. He stared down at his severed hand and fingers with tears blurring his vision. The King circled the table and grabbed him by the hair, jerking his head back forcefully.

“I will not ask you again,” the King said darkly, “Where. Is. She?”

Jack squeezed his eyes shut. “The woods,” he said hoarsely, “She was heading west, through the woods.”

The King smirked. “Thank you, Mr. Rogers. You see? Love truly is your downfall, and soon, it shall be the blind woman’s, as well. Her love for you will bring her back, and then, she shall be mine.”

“She doesn’t love me,” rasped Jack, “She loves another.”

“Is that so?”

“Aye.”

“And who, pray tell, might that be?”

A faint smile graced Jack’s lips. “Come closer,” he whispered.

The King leaned down so as to hear what the one-handed guard had to say. “Yes?” he asked impatiently.

Jack let out a hoarse laugh. _“See you in Hell,_ Your Majesty.”

The King punched Jack in the eye, leaving behind a hideous bruise. “Get him out of my sight! Take him to the dungeon, and triple the number of guards! I will not have him getting away!”


	13. The Queen of the Fae

For days, the King’s soldiers scoured the western villages, searching everywhere for the blind woman. Alas, the only blind peasants they came upon were a handful of elderly men and women. After three days of combing the woods for so much as a _sign_ of her, they were forced to return empty-handed.

Needless to say, the King was livid. With each passing day, he spiraled further into the dark depths of madness. He was blinded by fury. The dark rings under his hate-filled eyes were no doubt the result of sleepless nights. His face was unshaven and he reeked of whiskey and sweat. It was said that he had been refusing to bathe, which explained why the Queen would no longer sleep in the same room with him.

Each night, after the guards ceased to torture Jack, Queen Snow would descend into the dungeon and tend to the man’s wounds. His left wrist had been stitched up by the court physician, per request of Her Majesty (or rather, the direct threat to expose him for his drinking habit if he disobeyed).

“Why do you do this, Your Majesty?” murmured Jack.

“Because,” said the Queen, “you and I both know Emma didn’t go west.”

Jack hesitated. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“I think you do.” The Queen offered a solemn smile. “But I can see that you care deeply for her. I admire that. I remember when David used to care for me. Alas, the only thing he cares about these days is power and vengeance. When I look at him, I no longer see my beloved husband. I see only a tyrant. A mere shell of the man he once was. There is no love in his eyes. No light. Only darkness and hatred. For once in my life, I find myself terrified of him.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

The Queen sighed. “Because if Emma truly is my daughter— and I strongly suspect that she is— then I want her to find happiness. I want her to find _love.”_

“She has,” said Jack, “just not with me.”

“Do you know who it is that has won her heart?”

“Aye.”

“Will you tell me?”

“I will not. Torture me all you like, Your Majesty, but I will never betray her. She may not love me, but I love her, with all my heart. Never in all my days have I felt a love so strong.”

“This must be quite painful for you.”

“More than words can possibly say,” said Jack, “This torment, excruciating as it may be, holds not a candle to the fire that is my passion. I have found that the pain of a broken heart is _far worse._ My wife, Milah, loved me once, and of course I loved her, but we both fell out of love over time. I miss her, for she is, and will always be, the mother of my child, but never did I love her quite as strongly as I love Emma.”

As the two of them spoke within the palace dungeon, Emma and Leroy were halfway across the realm, and had just reached the dead forest. Leroy looked around apprehensively.

“I don’t think I like this, Sister,” he told her, “Somethin’ don’t feel right.”

“Just stay close to me, Leroy,” said Emma, “We need to find the Queen.”

“What? But the Queen’s all the way back in—”

“No, I mean the Fae Queen.”

“Fae? Ye mean like Faeries?”

“Exactly.”

“They’re real?”

Emma smiled softly. “They most certainly are,” she said, “and so is magic, and Elves.”

“How come I’ve never seen one, then?”

“There aren’t many of them left,” said Emma, “and as far as I know, they all reside here in this forest.”

Before Leroy could say a word, he found himself being entrapped by sentient roots that sprung up from within the damp earth. He cried out in terror, struggling and failing to break free. The roots only grew tighter the more he thrashed.

_“What the hell’s goin’ on?! Emma!”_

“Leroy, don’t fight it! You’ll only make it—”

Emma gasped as she, too, was hoisted up by the enchanted roots. Her instincts were screaming at her to resist, but the rational side of her demanded that she remain as calm as humanly possible.

“Emma!” cried Leroy, “I— I don’t like this!”

“Just try not to move!” Emma told him, “The more you struggle, the tighter they’ll get!”

Leroy was hysterical. “You say that as if this has happened before!”

“This is my third time,” Emma said, doing her best to stay cool and collected, “You need to try and stay calm, Leroy. If you do, then everything will be alright.”

“Y-You promise?”

“I prom—”

Emma was cut off as a familiar voice rang out through the trees. _“What are_ you _doing here?”_

It was Henry, no doubt. He sounded unmistakably bitter. Guilt overcame Emma, for she knew she was the cause of pain.

“Henry, I—”

 _“And why did you bring_ him?”

Tears slipped down Emma’s cheeks. “I’m _so_ sorry, Henry,” she rasped, “I shouldn’t have said all those horrible things to you. I wish I could take it all back. I came here to try and save your mother.”

 _“It’s too late for that!”_ Henry shouted, _“She’s gone! There’s nothing you can do about it now!”_

“That’s where you’re wrong, Henry,” Emma told him, “Your mother came to me in a dream. Well, her spirit, anyway. She told me that I could still save her.”

_“How? You don’t have any magic! And even if you did, resurrection is forbidden!”_

“But True Love’s Kiss isn’t,” said Emma.

Henry faltered a bit. _“T— True Love’s Kiss?”_

Emma gave a small nod. “Yes,” she said softly, “That was what the Queen— what _Regina—_ said.”

_“She told you her name?”_

Again, Emma nodded. “She did. Please, Henry, let us go. I can save her, if you’ll give me a chance. I truly am sorry for the things I said. I was just angry. I was drunk. I was in a really dark place. I know that doesn’t excuse what I did, but I—”

She paused, stunned, when she felt herself being lowered back onto the ground with care. She breathed shakily as her feet reacquainted themselves with the damp earth. The mist chilled her skin and the cool wind enveloped her like a blanket as the roots sank back beneath the soil. She suddenly smelled pine and honeydew, along with the scent of rain, though none was falling. Without warning, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Henry pulled her into a tight embrace, crying quietly.

“Can you really save her?” he sobbed, “Is it even possible?”

Emma hugged him back gently. “There’s only one way to find out,” she said, “That’s what your mother told me.”

Henry noticed the short Human man watching him with a mix of fear and bewilderment and set the man free with a mere wave of his hand. The price was the feeling in his fingers. They tingled with a cold numbness, but he knew they would return to normal soon enough.

“Who’s your friend?” he asked Emma.

“That’s Leroy. I met him while I was locked up in the dungeon.”

Henry frowned. “Dungeon? What dungeon?”

“The one beneath the White Palace,” said Emma, “I went there to try and reunite with my parents, but they clearly wanted nothing to do with me. I spent a little time locked away, but Leroy and I were able to escape with the help of a friend.”

Henry took her hand in hers. “I’ll take you to her,” he said quietly, “but your friend has to wait out here.”

Emma shifted awkward. “Leroy, I hope you don’t mind—”

“It’s alright, Sister,” said Leroy, “so long as I don’t get snatched up by them roots again.”

“Don’t worry,” Henry told him, “It won’t happen again.”

He whispered something under his breath, but before Leroy had the chance to question this, the boy disappeared in a puff of green mist, and he took Emma with him. When the ground rematerialized beneath Emma’s bare feet, she felt a shiver run down her spine. The air was deathly-cold. She could not smell Regina’s magic, much less sense the woman’s presence.

“Is she here?”

“Her body, yes,” Henry said solemnly, “She’s lying on her bed.”

He guided Emma to the bed where Regina’s body resided, bringing her hand to rest atop the Queen’s. Emma took hold of it gently, and was heartbroken by the contrast of her own warm skin with the cold flesh of the Queen. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she squeezed her eyes shut in a futile attempt to suppress them.

“I’m sorry, Regina, for everything. I don’t think you’re evil. There is good and bad in all of us. Human or Fae, we all make mistakes. We are not perfect. We have our flaws as well as our strengths. They are two sides of the same proverbial coin. I can’t say that what you did all those years ago was just, but in the time that you and I spent together, I found someone that I could truly rely on. Someone I realized I could never live without. All those days spent drinking only festered my anger and split my heart down the middle, but when I was locked in that dungeon, it gave me the opportunity to consider things with a clear head. Though I am blind, it is your love that shall help me see, and though your spirit has gone, it is my love for you that shall rekindle the flame of life which flickers deep in your soul. I love you, Regina, more than words can ever say.”

She cupped the Queen’s face in her hands and planted the lightest of kisses upon the woman’s lips. The Fae all waited on bated breath, watching closely for any signs of life within their Queen.

_Nothing happened._

“She isn’t waking up,” rasped Henry.

Emma frowned. “What? I— I don’t understand. I was so sure it would work! I do love her. I know I do, and I know she loves me. What went wrong?” She was overcome with remorse. “I’m sorry, Henry. I really thought this would bring her back.”

Henry squeezed her hand. “At least you tried,” he said solemnly.

Little did they know, back at the White Palace, Queen Snow was plotting to betray her husband, and quite possibly her entire kingdom. That night at dinner, when no one was looking, she laced the King’s wine with a sedative and not even halfway through their meal, he excused himself from the table and headed up to their chamber, visibly exhausted. Snow just smiled and sipped her wine in silence. It seemed her plan was working. In the middle of the night, she made her way down to the dungeon to check up on the prisoner. He was in his cell, half-asleep. Her presence startled him into awareness.

“Y-Your Majesty? What are you doing down here at this hour?”

She brought a finger to her lips, urging him to be silent. He just nodded in understanding. Snow looked around quickly, and upon seeing that there were no guards, she retrieved a key— seemingly out of nowhere— and unlocked the cell door. She gestured for Rogers to follow her, and he did. They made their way to the other wing of the dungeon, where Snow led him to a wall with a single torch.

“I don’t understand. This is a dead end.”

Once more, the Queen shushed him, and pulled down on the torch like a lever. Jack was shocked when the wall opened up like a door, slowly swinging inward. He wanted an explanation, but before he had the chance to ask, Snow was pushing him inside.

“Go,” she said frantically, “This will lead you into the catacombs. Head through any one of the tunnels, and they will all take you out of the palace.”

“Why are you doing this, Your Majesty?”

“You helped set my daughter free,” said the Queen, “Go to her. Don’t stop until you find her.”

“But what about my own daughter? I can’t just leave her.”

“I will take care of that. Go now, quickly. You will reach the end of the tunnel about half a mile away. I will meet you there.” She handed him a different torch. “Good luck, Jack.”

Jack bowed his head. “Thank you, my Queen. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

He took off into the catacombs, and Snow pulled the torch once more, causing the wall to close behind him. It was dark, but the torch guided him through the shadows with ease. He walked with a slight limp, moving as quickly as he could. His bandaged wrist was aflame with agonizing pain. He walked on for what felt like an eternity before finally— _finally—_ reaching the end of the dark tunnel. As he did, he was stunned to find the Queen waiting for him on horseback. On the saddle with her was his daughter.

“Alice?”

The young woman’s eyes welled with tears. “Papa? What— What happened to your hand?” she sobbed.

Jack stared at his wrist longingly. “I sacrificed it,” he said, “for the greater good.”

Snow climbed down from the horse and took the torch from Jack. “You should get going,” she told him, “before anyone grows suspicious.”

“You should come with us,” said Jack.

Snow shook her head. “As much as I would like to, I must remain here and keep my husband in check. Who knows what mayhem would befall the kingdom if I left him here alone? He is no longer of sound mind, as I’m sure you are well-aware.”

“Aye,” said Jack, “Farewell, Your Majesty, and thank you.”

Snow offered a faint smile. “You don’t need to thank me. Just hold onto your daughter, and never let go. Don’t make the same mistake I did.”

Jack nodded. “Though I have but one hand, it shall hold her twice as strong.”

A tear slipped down the Queen’s cheek as she watched Jack and Alice ride off into the distance. She then turned and went back into the palace through the back gates, so as to not draw suspicion. She went back to her childhood bedroom where she had been sleeping as of late, for she had been unable to put up with her husband. Not only was he spiraling into insanity, it had been many moons since he’d been able to please her in the bedroom, but of course, he blamed her for his impotence.

She returned to her old room, which she had intended to give to her daughter, had the girl not been cursed. She couldn’t blame Emma for being born blind. Of course she could blame that wretched Fae Queen for cursing the poor girl, but there was only one person Snow could blame for ruining Emma’s life, and that was herself. Well, her and her husband. They were both equally-responsible for this grave sin.

It was nearly dawn when Jack and Alice found themselves in a dead forest. The horse came to a halt, seemingly-spooked by something, but Jack wasn’t quite sure what that ‘something’ was. The air suddenly grew deathly-cold. He looked around, scanning the forest carefully, and was horrified by what he found. There, bound to three separate trees, were the remains of the men sent by the King to kill the Evil Queen. They each had their eyes gouged out and their hearts ripped from the bloody holes in their chests.

“Gods above,” rasped Jack, “What madness is this?”

 _“Not madness,”_ came a voice, sullen and soft, _“Magic.”_

The voice echoed through the trees. It was that of a young boy, who appeared before Jack in a plume of green mist. He had slightly-pointed ears and unshed tears in his glistening eyes.

“Wh-Where did you come from, lad? How’d you do that?”

“I told you,” said the boy, “it’s magic.”

“Who are you? A sorcerer’s apprentice?”

The boy shook his head. “My name’s Henry,” he said quietly.

“What’s got you looking so blue?”

Henry hesitated, hanging his head in what looked like shame. “My mother was killed.”

Alice, having just awoken, was heartbroken by this. “I’m so sorry to hear that,” she told him, “Are you alright? What about your father? Is he around?”

Henry shook his head. “No, I’m not alright,” he uttered, “and my father died before I was born.”

Jack offered a look of genuine sympathy. “Apologies, lad. May I ask who it was that took your mother from you?”

Henry slowly raised his head and gazed bitterly at the three dead men. “It was them,” he said, “They shot her with an arrow.”

That was when Jack realized exactly who this boy was. “You’re the Queen’s boy,” he whispered.

Henry just nodded. “You know of her?”

“Only stories,” said Jack, “Is she a sorceress? Did she teach you magic?”

“No. She’s not a sorceress. She doesn’t control magic. She gives up something, and in return, it grants her requests. It’s a mutual exchange. Magic isn’t something that can be taught. It isn’t a skill. Magic is _alive.”_

“Then why haven’t I seen it before?” asked Jack.

“Because,” said Henry, “you never believed in it. It’s all around us, in every place and at every given moment. You don’t see it because you choose not to. For a man who can see, you certainly are blind.”

Jack’s eyes widened. “Blind, you say? Well, speaking of blindness, have you seen a young woman around here with golden hair and cloudy eyes? She should be traveling with a short, bearded man. She answers to Emma, and—”

“Yes, I’ve seen her,” said Henry, “She came back to try and save Mother. She’s not doing so well, either.”

Jack frowned, puzzled. “Wait, Emma came here to save the Queen? Then that must mean— your mother, is her name _Regina,_ by chance?”

Henry gave a small nod. “Yes. How did you know?”

“Emma told me of a woman named Regina, and her precious young son, both of whom she loves very dearly. I take it you are that precious son?”

A faint smile made its way onto Henry’s face. “I guess you could say that.” He reached up to stroke the horse’s snout. “Your horse is very beautiful,” he said.

“Thank you,” said Jack, “but he isn’t exactly ‘my’ horse.”

“Well, he says he really likes you,” said Henry, “He says the humans call him ‘Duke,’ but he would rather be called _Rocinante.”_

Jack and Alice exchanged a stunned glance. _“You can speak to horses?”_ they asked in unison.

Henry’s smile widened, though only a little. “Of course. Can’t you?”

“Afraid not, lad,” said Jack. He paused a moment. “Will you take us to Emma? Please? I’d really like to see her. I want to know she’s alright. She and Leroy spent far too long in that godforsaken dungeon.”

“Are you the one who helped them escape?”

Jack’s eyes lit up. “I am. The name's Jack Rogers. Have they spoken of me?”

“Mostly Emma,” said Henry, “but she’s mainly been focused on helping my mother.”

“How is Emma supposed to help her if she’s dead?”

“With True Love’s Kiss,” said Henry, “They both love each other, I can feel it, but the kiss didn’t work. We’re still trying to figure out why. I asked the wind, but it hasn’t told me anything.”

“You— You _asked the wind?”_

“Yes.”

“And what exactly does that mean?”

“Exactly what it sounds like,” Henry said matter-of-factly.

“What does the wind say to you?” asked Alice.

Henry shrugged. “Whatever it needs to.”

“Have you always been able to speak to the wind?”

“Ever since I was born,” said Henry, “All Fae do it.”

“Fae?” asked Alice, “You mean you’re a— a Faerie?”

“Only half. My father was a human.”

Jack was shocked. “Which makes your mother—”

Henry nodded. _“The Queen of the Fae.”_


	14. Love and Acceptance

Emma was sitting next to Regina’s bed, clutching at the woman’s cold hand as she grieved, but she did not shed a tear. She had cried so much that her unseeing eyes could cry no longer. She slowly raised her head when she smelled pine and honeydew wafting through the air.

“Henry?” she asked softly.

“Your friend Jack just showed up. He really wants to see you.”

Emma stood up carefully. “Jack? Is he alone?”

“He’s with his daughter.”

A faint smile graced Emma’s lips. “Will you take me to him?”

“Of course,” said Henry.

The boy transported them to the front of the palace, where Jack and Alice were standing alongside Rocinante and Leroy. Jack was distressed by the look of grief masking the blonde’s face.

 _“Emma?_ Are you alright?”

“About as _alright_ as I can be,” said Emma, “It’s good to hear your voice again, Jack. How about you?”

There was a pause on Jack’s end. Without so much as a word, he took her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze.

“I was just telling Leroy what happened. The King found out I helped you two escape, and he— he had one of the other guards cut off my fingers, and then my entire hand. After that, he locked me in the dungeon.”

Emma felt physically sick. _“W-What?”_ she rasped, “Jack, I— Gods, I’m so sorry, I—”

“No,” Jack said firmly, “Don’t apologize for this. Not ever. I did it for _you,_ Emma. I did it to protect you, and I’d do it all again, if I had to.”

Henry studied Jack curiously. The gleam in the man’s eyes was all-too evident. It was clear to the young Prince that this man was deeply in love with Emma. This saddened Henry, for he knew Emma’s heart belonged only to his mother.

“Emma, I’d like you to meet my daughter, Alice,” said Jack.

Emma offered a faint smile. “Hello.”

Alice took hold of her hand, giving it a firm squeeze. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Emma. Papa has told me so much about you.”

This took the blind woman by surprise. “Is that right? Good things, I hope?”

Alice grinned. _“Great_ _things.”_

“So, Jack,” said Emma, “How did you get out of the dungeon?”

“Your mother helped me escape,” Jack told her.

“My mother? You mean the White Queen?”

“Aye.”

Emma frowned. “Why would she help you? Didn’t she throw you in the dungeon in the first place?”

“Just the King,” said Jack, “but Her Majesty set me free because I helped you escape. She said she regrets what she and the King did, and wishes things could have been different.”

Emma gave a tight smile. “The sentiment is sweet, but the words are poison. She doesn’t _really_ care about me. She just doesn’t like having a guilty conscience.”

“People _can_ change, Emma,” Jack told her.

“Yes,” said Emma, “they can— but that doesn’t always mean they _will.”_

“Perhaps not,” Jack relented, “but sometimes all a person needs is a second chance.”

Back in the White Palace, Snow was awoken by the sound of her husband shouting furiously in the corridor.

_**“WHERE IS HE?! WHO SET THAT TRAITOR FREE?!”** _

Snow’s heart raced like a stallion. She climbed out of bed and reluctantly made her way to the door. When she opened it and peered out, she found David storming down the long hallway.

“David? What is going on? Why do you shout?”

The King’s fiery eyes locked with hers and suddenly, he came to a halt, just inches away from her. His gaze was intense. There was no love in them. Only hatred and madness. Snow was genuinely terrified of this man, whom had once loved and cherished her above all else.

“Snow,” David said, trying and failing to suppress his rage, “the prisoner has escaped. Someone helped him get away in the night. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”

Snow narrowed her eyes. “What are you saying? Are you accusing _me_ of releasing him? I am appalled, David! How could you even _think_ to insinuate such a thing?”

David just stared at her for a moment. “You’re dodging the question.”

The Queen’s fists tightened. “No, I didn’t help him escape! I am truly disgusted that you would even _consider_ blaming me for this!”

“This is no light accusation, Snow. I have been informed that you tended to his wounds each night.”

“And that would be correct,” said Snow, “but I swear to you, David, I _did not_ release him from the dungeon.”

“I wish I could believe that, Snow.”

“You mean to say that you _don’t?!_ David, what—”

“Do you think me a fool?” asked the King, “Did you honestly think I wouldn’t find out about that sedative you slipped into my drink? I had truly hoped it wasn’t true, but I was told by my confidant that you had indeed drugged me. Why, Snow? Why would you betray me like this?”

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about!” Snow countered, “I didn’t drug you, nor anyone else! Why would you accuse me of such a thing?!”

“Why was I suddenly exhausted during supper, then?!”

“Oh, I don’t know, David! Perhaps it has something to do with your _lack of sleep!”_

“Don’t get smart with me, woman!” shouted the King, “For all I know, you helped the blind woman escape, as well!”

Snow folded her arms. “I believe you mean _Emma._ Our _daughter.”_

“That wench is _not_ our daughter!”

“You say that only because you don’t want her to be! But deep down, we both know that she is!” shouted Snow, “And I played no role in her escape, either! You cannot keep pinning the blame on me, David! I am not at fault for any of this!”

“Then why did my confidant inform me of your suspicious actions?”

“How should I know?! Why don’t you ask them yourself?!”

David raised his hand, clearly intent on striking his wife, but before he had the chance, a guard took hold of his wrist and jerked him back. He turned and glared at the guard incredulously.

“Unhand me!” he demanded, “How dare you lay your _filthy hands_ upon me?!”

The guard met the King’s gaze with a look of hatred. “And how dare _you_ attempt to strike Her Majesty?!” he snapped.

“I am your King!” shouted David, “Guards! Arrest this man!”

 _“No,”_ Snow said firmly, “As your Queen, I command you all to lock my husband in the dungeon. He needs time to reflect on his behavior, and the things he’s done.”

 _“Yes, Your Majesty,”_ the guards all said in unison.

David struggled to break free. “No! I forbid it! I am the King! It is my word above all else!”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” said Snow, “It takes a Queen to produce heirs. A King’s duty is to plant his seed, but you, David, have been cursed with impotence. Your seed does not create life. What good are you to me if you cannot even do that much?”

“You _BITCH!”_ cried the King, “How dare you spread such despicable lies! Her words are untrue! Do not listen to her! She knows not what she claims!”

The laughter of the guards echoed through the halls as they dragged the hysterical King down into the dungeon. His harsh demands to be set free fell upon deaf ears. He did not give up. Eventually, the sun began to set, and even then, he continued to curse his wife’s name long into the night.

Meanwhile, in the dead forest of the Fae, Emma was sleeping in the chair next to Regina’s deathbed. She had her hand resting atop the Queen’s, not wishing to let go. She was hoping to feel a pulse, or perhaps even a twitch. Just _something._ Alas, nothing was happening. Her hope had already begun to dwindle, though she was clinging tightly to what little she had left. Soon she found herself dreaming.

_She was on a beach once more, only this time she could not feel the warm sun on her skin. There was only a cold, bitter wind. It was raining. The seawater was freezing. She felt herself shivering uncontrollably. The only sound she heard was that of the tide coming and going. She never noticed the sounds of footsteps, yet she smelled spiced apples wafting in the chilled air._

_“Emma,” came the voice of the Queen, soft and somber._

_“Regina,” rasped Emma, “Why isn’t it working? True Love’s Kiss. You said it would break the curse. You love me, don’t you? You told me you did, and I know that I love you, so why haven’t you woken up?”_

_She turned and found herself being embraced by the Fae Queen. She was quick to return the intimate gesture. She rested her forehead against Regina’s and tears slipped down her cheeks. The Queen wiped them away tenderly._

_“Because you kissed me, my spirit lingers somewhere between life and death,” murmured Regina, “I_ _do_ _love you, Emma, and I know you love me. That much is clear. The reason the kiss did not fully awaken me is because in order to fully love me, you must first learn to love yourself.”_

 _“What? But I_ do _love myself,” Emma countered._

_“I’m sure you would like to believe that,” said the Queen, “but if it were true, then the curse would have been lifted. Know this, dear Emma: unless you can come to love and accept yourself as you are, then my body shall remain as it is— unchanged by the passing of time. Until then, my little Human, I will be waiting for you.”_


	15. Robin Hood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the troll who keeps harassing me: just because certain elements in this story haven’t been addressed yet does NOT mean that they won’t be! So kindly shut the fuck up. Thanks!

“She told me the only way to truly love her is to love myself first.”

“You mean you don’t?” asked Henry.

Emma hugged herself tightly. “Honestly? Not really. I tried to live happily growing up, because I knew that being happy would make Granny happy, and she was all I had when I was a kid. It was a façade. Well, not all of it, but mostly. You know, before I ate that magic apple, I didn’t even know what _façade_ meant! I really have learned so much, not just about the world around me, but about myself.”

Henry placed a gentle hand on Emma’s arm. “Well, I’m sorry,” he said, “I was usually happy growing up. Mother always knew when I was upset, and she would sing to me to make me feel better.”

Emma was taken aback by this. “Regina sings? I’d like to hear that.”

Henry smiled faintly. “She has the voice of an angel,” he told her, “She just never liked singing in front of people. You probably didn’t know it, but she’s always been a little shy. She’d never admit that, though.”

Emma chuckled. “Well then maybe you shouldn’t be telling _me_ about it.”

“You’re probably right,” said Henry. He walked around the bed to the other side and clutched Regina’s hand gently. “I’m sorry, Mother. I didn’t mean to gossip about you.” He planted a light kiss upon her cheek. _“I love you.”_

A soft smile graced Emma’s lips. “She loves you, too, kid,” she said, “more than anything.”

“Yeah,” Henry said quietly, “she does. Have you had any other dreams lately?”

“Just the two involving her,” said Emma, “What about you?”

“I, um,” Henry hesitated, “I haven’t been sleeping.”

Emma frowned a bit. “What? Why not?”

“I’ve been sacrificing sleep in exchange for food.”

“What do you mean? You don’t have any food?”

Henry shook his head. “No. Mother always provided all my meals. I’ve never been able to create food the way she has. Especially not fruit.”

“What price did she pay to give you food?” asked Emma.

“She sacrificed her own appetite to make sure I was fed.”

Emma’s smile returned. “Kid, if that isn’t love, then I don’t know what is.”

Back in the White Kingdom, Snow was sitting in her throne when her son came storming in, furious. His anger was a near-identical reflection of his father’s, though there was still sanity in his frigid eyes.

“Mother! Why have you imprisoned Father?” he demanded, “Are you mad?!”

Snow remained cool and collected. “No, Leopold,” she said, “It is he who has gone mad. He is a danger unto himself as well as those around him. He cannot be trusted.”

“I spoke to him just now,” said Leopold, “He said you helped that _traitor,_ Jack Rogers, escape!”

“And he lied,” Snow said firmly, “Your father is not well, darling. Surely you must see that.”

Leopold just scoffed and marched back out of the throne room. Snow let out a heavy sigh as she watched him leave, but said nothing. He was so much like his father it was scary. They shared the same eyes, the same jawline, the same short temper, and of course, the same inability to hold their liquor.

Fuming, the Prince marched out into the courtyard where he was met by his friends Marcellus and Eric, two young nobleman from the esteemed Gaston family. The brothers exchanged glances when they saw the rage masking their friend’s face.

“What’s troubling you, Leopold?” asked Marcellus, the older of the two.

“Mother has betrayed Father and thrown him in the dungeon,” the Prince said bitterly.

“What? Why?”

Leopold tightened his fists. “She claims he is a madman, yet it is _she_ who is truly mad,” he said, “Come. Walk with me to the tavern. I need something to help calm my nerves.”

The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon in the nearest tavern, wolfing down mead long into the night. Rather than ease his mind, it only added fuel to the fire that was Leopold’s rage.

“She should be in the dungeon!” he declared, “Not my father! He has been nothing but good to her, and this is how she repays him?! The bitch must die!”

Little did they know, there was a man watching them from the back of the room with hatred in his eyes. He paid for his mead and made his way outside without any of the three drunkards even noticing. Then, under the veil of darkness, the man made his way towards the palace.

The Queen was just about to retire for the night when one of the palace guards arrived in the throne room.

“Your Majesty?”

“Yes?”

“There is a man here to see you,” said the guard, “He says he brings dire news.”

“Did he give a name?”

“He called himself _Locksley,_ Your Majesty.”

Snow’s eyes widened. “Send him in.”

The guard bowed respectfully. “Yes, my Queen.”

He left, but soon he returned. By his side was a man donning a forest-green cloak. The man pulled back his hood, and as he did, Snow was left dumbfounded.

“It’s _you,”_ she rasped, “I— I thought you were dead.”

The man offered a faint smile. “I very nearly was,” he said, “but now I fear that you may soon be as well.”

Snow frowned. “What are you saying? Is that a threat?”

“No, no, you misunderstand me,” said the stubble-faced man, “I have just come from the tavern where Prince Leopold and his friends have been gorging themselves with mead and ale. I have reason to believe that the three of them are plotting to assassinate you, Your Majesty, and that, I simply cannot allow. With your permission, of course, I wish to serve as your personal guardian.”

The Queen’s features softened. “But, my husband—”

_“Is imprisoned.”_

“You know of that?”

“Rumors spread quickly throughout the villages,” said Locksley, “When I heard what had happened, I wanted to see it for myself. The things I heard in the tavern only strengthened my resolve.”

Snow just nodded. “Come with me. We have much to discuss.”

A knowing smile graced the man’s lips. “Of course, Your Majesty.”

To his surprise, the Queen led him not to the council chamber, but to her marital bedchamber. She closed the door behind him and locked the door. Locksley frowned in confusion and started to turn so as to face her.

“Why are we in your—”

She cut him off with a passionate, hungry kiss, hooking her arms around his neck and clinging tightly to him. He was taken aback at first, but soon, he was kissing back with fervor. It was he who eventually broke the kiss, though only because his lungs demanded breath.

“Gods, I’ve missed you,” he rasped.

“And I you,” murmured Snow. She rested her head upon his shoulder. “Is it true? Is it true that Leopold is out to kill me?”

“It certainly seems that way, though I hope it doesn’t come to that.”

Locksley lifted the Queen’s chin gently and offered a soft smile. “I love you, Snow White, more than you can ever know. I would give my life to protect you.”

Snow shook her head. “But then I would be alone,” she murmured, “I don’t want to live in a world without you in it. I love you, too, Rob Locksley.”

The man’s smile widened. “Come now. You never call me that,” he said, “After all, it was you who deemed me _Robin Hood.”_


	16. Wisest of Them All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm going to keep writing *MY* story, the way *I* want! I'm not usually one who says, "don't like, don't read," but what else can I really say at this point? If you don't like a story, the obvious thing to do is to stop reading it. Oh, and nitpicking all the minor details in a story-- with the addition of insults-- is NOT constructive criticism. So, to the coward who keeps commenting as 'Guest,' you can fuck right off. We are ALL sick of your shit. I GUARANTEE you that if you spent so much time working on a story like this, you'd get pretty pissed off if someone else spoke to you the way you have been speaking to me and others. Honestly just go fuck yourself. I'm fucking done with your bullshit.

_The young boy ran through the dead forest as hard and as fast as his little legs could carry him. He was laughing joyfully, without a care in the world. He turned back to glance over his shoulder, only for a moment, and as he did, he caught his foot on a root and tripped. He wound up falling face-first into the barren soil, and began to weep openly._

_“Henry?” came the concerned voice of his mother, “Oh, Henry, are you alright? Come here, my darling.”_

_His mother scooped him up into her loving arms and held him close to her, patting his back gently as he sobbed onto her shoulder. She transported the two of them back into the ruins of the once-great palace, where she set him down on his bed and tended to the wound on his knee. It was a minor scrape, with only a bit of blood, but it broke her heart to see him in such pain._

_“Oh, my sweet boy,” she murmured, “It’s alright. Everything is going to be alright. I love you.”_

_“Love you, too, Mama,” said the boy._

_The Queen smiled fondly at him. “And I you, my little Prince.”_

_She cleaned the blood from his knee and healed the wound with a bit of magic. Unbeknownst to him, she sacrificed a bit of her own blood in exchange, but she did not mind it. There was no greater pain than seeing her child suffer. Once his knee was healed, the Queen pulled him into a warm embrace._

_“Is that better?” she asked softly._

_Henry sniffled and nodded. “Thanks, Mama.”_

_“You’re welcome, sweet one.”_

_Henry blinked, and suddenly, he found himself sitting high up in a tree, on a sturdy branch. He looked around, puzzled, and realized he was much older than before. It also occurred to him that he was up in his mother’s spirit tree. The scent of her aura filled his nose and he turned to find her sitting to his right. Her body held a faint amethyst glow, and she was somewhat transparent, like a specter. Tears slipped down Henry’s cheeks as he saw her. She was as beautiful as ever, but seeing her this way chilled his very soul._

_“M-Mother?”_

_The Queen offered a somber smile. “Hello, my little Prince.”_

_“What’s going on? Why am I here? Why are_ you _here?”_

_“You’re having a dream, sweet one. The dream world exists somewhere between life and death, and so it allows me to communicate with you. I’ve missed you terribly, my darling. Why haven’t you been dreaming lately?”_

_Henry hung his head in shame. “I haven’t been sleeping, Mother. I’ve been giving up sleep in exchange for food.”_

_The Queen pulled him into a tight embrace. “Oh, Henry. I am_ so _sorry, little one. I wish it didn’t have to be this way. Know that I never wanted to leave you. You are my world. I can’t even begin to imagine the pain you are in. Can you ever forgive me?”_

 _Henry slowly raised his head and gaped at her with tears in his eyes. “Are you apologizing for— for_ dying? _Mother, no. It isn’t your fault. Please don’t blame yourself for this!”_

_He buried his face in the crook of her neck, clinging to her tightly as he took in the scent of her aura. It comforted him, though his heart still broke for her. She pressed her spectral lips to his temple, planting a gentle kiss._

_“I love you, Henry. How I long to reunite with my body, so that I may feel your touch. It wounds me, seeing you so upset, my sweet boy. Just remember: never allow hatred to consume you. I was once full of hatred for Humanity, but I now see that it was the Darkness clouding my judgement. It seems I was just as blind as Emma, but now my eyes are truly open. It is far easier to hate than it is to love, little one. If you spend your whole life spreading hatred and ill-intent, then you will make others just as miserable. To find true happiness, you must be the better person. Choose compassion over corruption, and you will never lose.”_

_She stroked his hair tenderly, and was saddened to see that his body was beginning to fade away._

_“It seems you’re waking up, darling. I hope to see you again soon.”_

_Henry’s eyes widened in panic. “What? Mother, please, don’t go!”_

_The Queen cupped his face gently. “I’m not going anywhere, Henry. I will be waiting right here. I love you.”_

_“And I you, Mother,” Henry sobbed._

He awoke suddenly, gasping, and realized he was lying next to his mother’s body, clinging tightly to her. There were fresh tears streaking his reddened face. He reached for her wrist, hoping and praying he would find a pulse. He was left in a state of utter shock when he felt it.

“Emma!”

The blonde, who was sleeping in a chair next to the bed, was startled awake. “Huh? What?”

“Emma, she has a pulse!”

“What?! Really?!”

“Try kissing her again! Maybe she’ll wake up this time!”

Emma was hesitant. “But what if she doesn’t?”

“There’s only one way to find out!” Emma felt around on the bed until she was certain she was cupping Regina’s face, and she brought her lips to the Fae Queen’s once more. She felt her heart swell and flutter within her chest and waited on bated breath, wondering if the kiss had actually worked this time. For a moment, she truly thought it had, but then there was nothing but silence. Her shoulders slumped in defeat.

“She isn’t waking up.”

“But she’s alive, Emma! That means there’s still plenty of time for you to wake her up!”

“I’m supposed to learn to love myself first, but how exactly is that going to work? I can’t just suddenly start loving myself! It’s not that simple!”

Henry reached over and squeezed the blonde’s hand tightly. “I just had a dream,” he told her, “Mother came to me in her spirit tree. She told me that the only way to find happiness is to choose compassion over corruption, and that it’s easier to hate than it is to love. Think of all the things you love about yourself, and focus on them as much as you can. Maybe then you’ll be able to accept the rest, as well.”

Emma’s unseeing eyes widened as realization struck. _“That’s it!_ Henry, you’re a genius!”

She pondered this deeply. What _did_ she love about herself? Well, she was strong. She could make her way around with relative ease, considering her condition. She didn’t let anyone push her around. Granny had always told her to speak her mind and to never back down. She would fight for what she believed in, and for the people she loved.

Then there were the things she _didn’t_ like about herself. The most obvious thing was that she was blind. She’d been drinking heavily as of late, wasting all the coins that had been stowed away in the old cottage, and now she had quit, cold turkey. Just like that. She was shaking. She was sweating. She felt agitated (though she knew the mead wasn’t entirely at fault). She couldn’t read or write. She had no idea what colors were, or what anything was, really. She could feel. She could smell. She could hear and taste. But she couldn’t see. What _was_ seeing? How could one even begin to describe it? She wasn’t all that smart, though ever since eating the enchanted apple, she’d been enlightened to a great many things.

 _“I’m not wise,”_ she murmured.

Henry tilted his head in confusion. “Huh?”

Emma let out a shaky breath. “The apple was supposed to grant me wisdom, and it certainly has. Possessing such vast wisdom has led me to the realization that I am, in fact, not wise. I know nothing, and I _know_ that I know nothing.”

Henry pondered this a moment. “But, doesn’t that mean you’re actually the wisest of them all?”

A faint smile graced Emma’s lips. “You may be right, kid.”

 _“That’s very profound of you, Emma,”_ came a voice. It was none other than Jack.

“Jack? How long have you been standing there?”

The former guard smiled. “Just long enough to overhear your poetic revelation,” he told her, “I rather liked that. Have you any more insights?”

“Just that it’s easier to hate a person than it is to love them,” said Emma, “Even when— no. _Especially_ when it’s yourself.”

“Well? Do you love yourself?” asked Jack.

Emma’s smile widened. “I’d say I’m getting there. I must be. After all, Regina has a pulse now.”

Jack was in disbelief. _“What?_ You mean she’s _alive?_ How is that possible?”

“Magic,” said Henry.

Emma shook her head. “Not just any magic. Love. _True Love,”_ she said, “In order to love another— I mean _truly_ love them— you must first learn to love and accept yourself.”

Back in the White Kingdom, Snow was standing on the terrace outside her chamber, staring out into the distance with a look of remorse and longing. Robin came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“What troubles you, my love?” he asked softly.

“My daughter, Emma,” said Snow.

“You mean the blind child? I thought she was dead?”

“I thought so, too, for the longest time. I was a horrible person, Robin. Maybe I still am. I suppose everyone is a hero in their own story. Even the villains.”

“I don’t think you’re a villain.”

“Nor do I think you are,” said the Queen, “but there are many who would disagree. Regardless, I allowed David to take our child into those godforsaken woods and have someone else do away with her, just so he wouldn’t have her blood on his hands. I thought she was dead all this time. Had I known she was still alive, I’d have come for her in a heartbeat. For so many years, I had this emptiness within me, even when I gave birth to Leopold. I’m his mother, Robin. I brought him into this world. I’m supposed to love him, but if I’m being honest, I don’t think I ever did. Not truly. He’s more his father’s son than mine. Does that make sense? Or is Leopold right? Am I, in fact, the mad one?”

“You aren’t mad,” Robin told her, “You’re grieving. You are remorseful. You may feel like a monster, Snow, but in reality, you’re only human. There is darkness in all of us. Some are strong enough to fight it. Others allow it to consume them, just as it has with the King.”

“I let it consume me once. I was arrogant. I thought everyone was beneath me. I was so afraid of losing my gold, my jewels, and all my expensive _things,”_ said Snow, “but then, the second I allowed David to take our daughter to her doom, I was full of self-loathing. I think David was, too. I think we both still are. There is no getting past it. Emma may be alive, but that doesn’t excuse what we did to her.”

Snow broke down into tears, shaking and weeping uncontrollably in her lover’s arms.

“I thought her blood was on _both_ our hands!” she sobbed, “There was a time when David was more submissive to me. He would do whatever I asked of him, but after _that night,_ he became more aggressive, and suddenly, I found myself in the role of submission. That was why I did nothing when he had Emma locked away. I was so afraid that if I tried anything, he might hurt me, too, but then that guard— Jack Rogers— came along and helped her escape. His selfless bravery was what led me to help him, in turn. Jack did was I was too terrified to do, but in doing so, he rekindled an old flame within me. He helped me realize there’s still time to make things right.”

Robin held her close. “Is there any way I can help?”

Snow cupped his face gently. “Just stay with me. That’s all I ask.” And she kissed him.

_It all began nearly a year after Leopold was born. David was insistent on having another child, but no matter how hard he tried, he simply could not get Snow pregnant. At first they thought there might be something wrong with her, but then it came to the point where the King became impotent. This only added fuel to his fiery rage, and Snow realized she could not spend the rest of her life with a drunken brute whose manhood could no longer function._

_One afternoon, while visiting the nearby village, the Queen was passing by a tavern when she spotted a man whose wrist bore the royal crest of Camelot. She felt drawn to him, though why that was, she could not say. It was as though she was the proverbial moth, and he, her flame. All eyes were on her the second she stepped into that tavern, but her eyes were fixated solely upon the man with the lion tattoo._

_Rob Locksley, he called himself. He was once a knight in King Arthur’s court, but had given up that life for a much simpler one. At least, that was what he’d claimed. As Snow soon came to realize, this man was, in fact, a thief— but not just any thief._

_He was the thief who stole her heart._


	17. The Dragon

“Incredible,” rasped the Blue Faerie, “She truly _is_ alive. I admit, I’ve never seen anything like this in all my days.”

“It looks like she’s sleeping,” Henry said sadly, “She almost looks peaceful.”

“She is, in a way. Her spirit is lying dormant, somewhere between life and death.”

“That’s what she told me in my dream,” said the Prince.

The Blue Faerie was taken aback by this. “She visited you in the dream world?”

Henry nodded. “Emma, too.”

“Remarkable. May I inquire as to what she told you?”

“Just that the only way to love her is to love myself first,” said Emma.

“And she told me it’s harder to love someone than to hate them,” Henry added.

The Blue Faerie smiled softly. “Your mother has always been very wise.”

“Now Emma’s wise, too,” said Henry, “She’s the wisest because she knows she isn’t wise.”

“Oh? How interesting.”

“Is there any other way to awaken her?” asked Emma, “You know, besides True Love’s Kiss?”

The Blue Faerie hesitated before responding, and although it was only for a moment, Emma found this to be suspicious.

“Not to my knowledge, no. Apologies.”

“It’s alright, Blue,” said Henry, “We’ll just have to keep looking.”

“Yes,” said Emma, “We most certainly will.”

The Blue Faerie vanished, leaving behind the scent of roses. As it faded, there was a tension in the room so apparent that even Emma could see it.

“Emma?”

“Hm?”

“What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking there’s something she’s not telling us.”

“Should I follow her?” asked Henry.

“Go for it, kid,” said Emma, “Just be careful, alright?”

Henry squeezed her hand gently. “I promise I will.”

He left Emma alone with Regina, vanishing in a puff of green mist. He whispered to the wind, inquiring about the Blue Faerie’s whereabouts. What he heard left him overcome with a feeling of utter dread.

_She was going beneath the palace._

Henry was trembling uncontrollably. Just the thought of that horrid place shook him to the core. He had been down there only once. He was around two-hundred when August had dared him to go down in the abyss under the palace. He’d protested, as his mother had made it perfectly-clear that he was never to go there. But he did so anyway. What he saw still haunted him, even to this day. He would not go back down there. Never again.

He asked the wind to tell him what was being said, but the wind did not respond. His heart sank when he realized he likely didn’t have much of a choice. Whatever the Blue Faerie was doing down there, it couldn’t have been good. Perhaps not outright evil, but definitely _not good._

Instead, he went back to his mother’s chamber, startling Emma. “Henry? What are you doing back here so quickly? Did you find her?”

“I know where she is,” Henry said quietly, “but I’m not going down there.”

“Huh? Down where?”

“Under the palace.”

“This place has a dungeon?”

“No. Worse.”

“…Henry, you’re kind of freaking me out. What’s down there?”

“Many things,” Henry said cryptically.

Emma sighed. “Henry, please, you’ll have to be a bit more specific than that.”

Henry swallowed fearfully. _“She’s_ down there.”

“She?”

_“The Dragon.”_

“There’s a _dragon_ under the palace?!”

 _“Shhh!_ Stop yelling,” Henry insisted, “It’s supposed to be a secret.”

“Henry, why is there a dragon down there? And why does it have to be a secret?”

“Because,” said Henry, “she’s the only one left.”

“How long has she been there?”

“Since the Darkness came. The dragons were all killed off by humans, using giant spears launched from those big slings.”

“You mean catapults?”

“I guess so,” said Henry, “I’ve never actually seen one before.”

Emma chuckled. “Hey. Me neither.”

Henry went to his mother’s enchanted mirror and tapped the center, as he had seen her do so many times before. His touch caused a ripple in the glass, making it seem as though it was liquid, and the image of the dark abyss appeared before him. It was just as he remembered it. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, mold, and cobwebs. Snakes and spiders slithered and crept through the shadows, but they were the least of his concerns.

The Blue Faerie appeared in the center of the mirror, looking around with obvious unease. A glowing sphere of raw energy in her trembling hand guided her through the darkness. She spoke softly. The fear in her voice was all-too evident.

“Maleficent?”

A low, rumbling voice— clearly that of a woman— echoed through the cavern, though it was much too dark to locate the source. The ground shook beneath the Blue Faerie’s feet, nearly causing her to fall.

_“Why have you come here?”_

“A-Apologies, old friend,” said the Blue Faerie, “It’s me, _Blue._ I have come seeking answers.”

_“Then you must look elsewhere. I answer only to the bravest of souls.”_

“And who here is braver than I?”

The Dragon’s angry voice thundered through the cavern. _“Do my words fall upon deaf ears? Leave this place at once!”_

“Maleficent, I—”

_“GO!”_

Suddenly, an explosion of green flames burst up from the black abyss. The frightened Faerie jumped back, vanishing in a plume of shimmering, blue mist. She rematerialized back in the palace, where she stood in stunned silence. She was panting heavily, struggling to catch her breath. She felt as though someone was watching her and looked around, spooked, but was relieved to find that no one was there. Still, she couldn’t quite shake the feeling.

She transported herself back into the Queen’s chamber, where she found Henry standing in front of the enchanted mirror. Emma was sitting between him and the Queen. Blue stared at the two of them in disbelief.

“Your Highness? What are you doing with your mother’s mirror?”

“I was, uh, just checking on the forest,” said Henry.

“You’re lying,” said Blue, “I can feel it. What are you _really_ up to?”

She bore a stern gaze as she locked eyes with him, and he pushed his hands into his pockets, staring down at his feet as he shifted awkwardly.

“Prince Henry, _please,”_ Blue said, growing frustrated, “Tell me the truth.”

“I was watching you through the mirror!” Henry said quickly.

“As I suspected,” the Blue Faerie said with a sigh, “What all did you see?”

“Just enough to know what it takes to get the Dragon to talk. How are we supposed to know who has the bravest of souls?”

“Perhaps you should ask your mother,” said Blue, “She and Maleficent have always been the closest. I’m sure she will know the answer.”

“How am I supposed to fall asleep now? I’m not tired.”

“Allow me.”

Blue offered her hand, and the moment Henry took it, his eyes slipped shut and he fell forward into her arms. She lifted him onto the bed with ease, positioning him right next to the sleeping Queen.

“What happens now?” asked Emma.

Blue gave a tight smile. “Now we wait.”

Meanwhile, Jack was staring at his right hand with a look of utter dread. How he wished the King had taken this hand instead, for it was the hand which had taken the life of that guard. He had been trying not to dwell on it, but the knowledge of what he’d done haunted him. He kept telling himself it was for the greater good— that it was worth it to save the woman he loved— but now he wasn’t so sure. He could still feel the weight of the stone in his palm, and the blood dripping from his fingers. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, casting himself into further darkness.

 _“Gods above,”_ he rasped, _“What have I done?”_


	18. The Great Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been meaning to say this: a song that I think really suits this story is 'Tiger By My Side' by Empire of the Sun. The music is electronic, but I still think it's fitting, especially the lyrics (most of them, anyway). I like to listen to it while writing this. It really gets me in 'the zone.' Which songs, if any, come to mind when you all read this story? I'd really love to know.

_Henry was back in his mother’s spirit tree. Next to him was none other than the Queen herself. She was smiling softly at him. Just like before, her spectral body radiated a faint, purple glow._

_“Hello, Henry,” she murmured, “I’ve missed you.”_

_“And I you,” said the boy, “I need your help, Mother.”_

_“You know I am more than happy to help you in any way that I can.”_

_Henry leaned his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. “Thank you,” he whispered, “I used your mirror to see what Blue was up to. The wind told me she was in the Dragon’s lair, so I watched her. The Dragon wouldn’t answer any of Blue’s questions because she only answers to the bravest of souls. We need to know which of us is the bravest. It’s not Blue, and it definitely isn’t_ me.”

_The Queen was quiet for a moment. She stroked the boy’s hair gently. “Try having Emma go down there. I know how much that place frightens you, my darling, so Blue will have to accompany her. I will not subject you to such terror.”_

_“But Emma is blind,” said Henry, “and it’s so dark and scary down there!”_

_“Emma has spent her entire life in the shadows, no thanks to my foolish actions,” Regina told him, “I have sensed her bravery. I felt it when she first entered the forest. She feared the power of magic, but she did not fear me, and soon, she feared neither. She is truly brave.”_

_Henry gave her a hopeful look. “Do you think I could ever be brave, Mother?”_

_Regina smiled warmly at him, hugging him gently. “Of course, sweet one,” she said, “but first you must face your fears. Then and only then will you overcome them.”_

_Henry nodded slowly, swallowing. “Could you speak with the Dragon? In the dream world, I mean?”_

_“Well, I can certainly try,” said the Queen, “but I cannot promise that she will listen to me. She is very lonely, and as I’m sure you can imagine, very bitter.”_

_“How come you never spoke of her very much?”_

_“Because it pained me to think about her,” said Regina, “Growing up, we were the best of friends. A sprite and a hatchling. Although it was an uncommon one, our bond was unbreakable. At least, it always used to seem that way. It was only after the Humans massacred our brethren that we began drifting apart. She hid herself in the earth beneath the palace. A self-imposed exile, if you will. She refused to speak to anyone, save for me, but before I knew it, she began turning me away, as well. It has been so long since we last spoke.”_

_“Well, I hope everything goes alright.”_

_“As do I, my little Prince.”_

_She planted a soft kiss upon his head. Unbeknownst to him, she could touch him, but could not feel the warmth of his skin beneath her astral fingers. It was a strange sensation (or lack thereof). She could not feel, and yet, she suffered a most agonizing pain._

_Henry’s heart sank when he realized his body was starting to fade. He was waking up, though by no will of his own. He looked to the Queen with a blend of hope and sorrow._

_“I love you, Mother.”_

_“And I love you, my sweet boy, a thousand times over.”_

Henry’s eyes opened, and he found himself back in the world of the living. Standing over him was the Blue Faerie, and in the bedside chair was Emma, bearing a faint smile.

“Well?” asked Blue, “What did she say?”

“She said the bravest one here has to be Emma,” Henry said, looking to the blonde with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

Emma was stunned. “What? _Me?”_

“Yep!”

“She must be mistaken,” Emma said defensively, “I’m not brave.”

“Well, the only way to know that for sure is to go before the Dragon.”

_In the dream world, the Queen appeared within the dark cavern, where she found Maleficent resting in the bottom of the trench._

_“Mal?” she asked softly._

_The Dragon’s piercing green eyes met the Queen’s with a look of bitterness and confusion._

_“You appear before me, and yet I do not sense your presence. Why have you come here, Regina?”_

_“You’re dreaming, old friend. I was dead, but now my spirit returned to my body. Alas, I have yet to awaken. I have come here to ask you a favor.”_

_“Very well,” said Maleficent, “for old time’s sake.”_

_“Thank you,” murmured the Queen, “Will you allow the Human known as Emma to ask you questions?”_

_Maleficent’s eyes burned with hatred, and emerald fire erupted all around her. “You would ask me to offer council to a filthy_ human? _After what they did to me? To_ us? _Have you gone mad, Regina?!”_

_“Please, Maleficent,” Regina begged, “She is blind. She seeks only your guidance, not your destruction. It was not she who massacred our people. I have wronged her. I wish to make things right between us. I love her, Mal, with all my heart. I need her to awaken me with the Kiss of True Love.”_

_The Dragon’s rage and hatred rolled off of her armored hide in waves. The stench of sulfur and brimstone choked the stale air. A low growl escaped Maleficent, causing the ground to shake, but the Queen remained unfazed._

_“I will grant you this favor, Regina,” she said at last, “but I am not pleased with what you have asked of me.”_

_“Apologies, my friend,” said the Queen, “Just know that if the situation was not so dire, I would never have asked such a favor, but it is imperative that you help us.”_

_Maleficent was silent for a moment. “I shall do what you have asked of me,” she said, “but not for the human. For you, my friend.”_

_“That is good enough for me. I hope to see you again, Maleficent. In the flesh.”_

Maleficent’s colossal body began to fade, and Regina was left to watch from the dream world— unseen and unheard— as the Blue Faerie transported Emma down into the cavern.

“Alright, Emma,” said Blue, “Just walk slowly. There’s a deep trench up ahead.”

The two of them walked until Blue took hold of Emma’s shoulders, stopping the blonde a few yards before the trench.

“Maleficent?” asked the Blue Faerie, “I have returned with someone, whom I believe may be brave enough to face you.”

 _“Then go,”_ the Dragon said, having just awoken, _“If she is truly brave, then she does not need you by her side. Leave us, Blue One.”_

“Right. Of course. Good luck, Emma.”

And just like that, Blue vanished. The scent of roses melded with that of the putrid sulfur and brimstone. Emma gasped when the ground beneath her began to shake, and she would have fallen, had there not been a rock behind her. She frowned. There hadn’t been a rock there before. _Right?_ She was shocked when she felt the rock begin to move, and it was then that she realized it was not a rock at all.

_“You show signs of true bravery. Are you the human known as Emma?”_

“Yes,” Emma said softly, “Are you the Dragon?”

 _“I am,”_ said the Dragon, _“My name is Maleficent, Guardian of the Great Treasure. The Queen spoke to me within the dream world. That is the only reason I have agreed to answer your questions,_ human.”

Emma swallowed. “I— I heard about what happened to the other dragons,” she said, “I’m sorry. That should never have happened.”

 _“It is far too late for apologies,”_ said Maleficent, _“but let us not dwell on such things. Ask your questions so that I may find peace.”_

Emma gave a small nod. “A-Alright. Is there any way I can wake up Regina without True Love’s Kiss? I’ve spoken to her in the dream world, too. She told me that the only way to fully love her is to love myself, but how can I do that? It’s not like I can just snap my fingers and make it happen.”

 _“There is but one alternative, and that is for all beings in the world— whether they be Fae, man, or beast— to love and embrace one another wholeheartedly,”_ said the Dragon, _“but that is entirely out of the question. Your only option, human, is to embrace_ all _parts of yourself: both the good_ and _the bad. I can tell you a great many things, but what I_ cannot _tell you is how to love yourself. That is something you must discover on your own.”_

A mask of disappointment shielded Emma’s face. She was about to respond, but Maleficent continued.

 _“A word of caution, human,”_ the Dragon warned, _“Do not, under any circumstances, unleash the creature which lies beyond the Iron Door. He is evil incarnate. He will try to get into your head. He will coerce you to make a deal with him, in exchange for opening the Door. You must_ never _do as he asks. Should you fall into his trap, you will be stuck there forever. You will become_ his _prisoner, and the world as we know it shall come to an end. Hundreds of years ago, I sacrificed my ability to change form— as well as my own freedom— so that he could be imprisoned. Let not my sacrifice be in vain.”_

Emma was in shock. “I promise I won’t,” she rasped.

 _“Your words ring true, human. I pray there are more like you,”_ said Maleficent, _“though I can still smell your fear.”_

“Huh? I thought you said I was brave?”

Deep laughter shook the cavern. _“Foolish girl. Being brave does not mean you are without fear. It simply means you can overlook your fear, and eventually, overcome it in its entirety. Perhaps even_ destroy _it.”_

“So I am brave, even though I’m afraid, and I am wise, even though I’m foolish.”

 _“The Queen claimed you were blind,”_ said the Dragon, _“yet I have never known anyone so perceptive in all my days. I must confess, you have surprised me, human. How fortunate for you, for there is little that surprises me.”_

“Maleficent?”

_“Yes?”_

“You said you guarded the Great Treasure. It’s knowledge, isn’t it?”

Once more, the Dragon laughed. _“Perhaps you are not such a fool, after all. You have earned my utmost respect,_ Emma. _Should you ever seek my wisdom, come to me, and I shall answer whatever questions you have to the best of my ability.”_

After carefully ascending the stone steps leading out of the cavern, Emma sensed that she was not alone. She quietly closed the door behind her, and it sealed itself with magic once more.

“What did she tell you?” asked the Blue Faerie.

Emma offered a soft smile. “Not quite what I was expecting to hear, but definitely what I _needed_ to hear.”


	19. A Monster Like You

It was just after sunset when Jack knocked on the door of the Queen’s room. It opened, and he found Henry staring up at him curiously.

“Hello, lad,” he said softly, “Is Emma here? There’s something I need to tell her.”

Henry offered a smile, completely misinterpreting the situation, and went to shake Emma awake. She was half-asleep in the chair next to Regina’s bed. Her unseeing eyes blinked open as she was pulled back into reality.

“Huh? What?”

“Emma. Jack’s here. He says he wants to talk.”

“Oh. Alright.”

Emma stood up carefully and made her way over to the door, with Henry squeezing her hand. He only let go once they reached the former palace guard.

“What’s going on, Jack?”

“Can we take a walk, Emma? I’d like to say this in private.”

Emma gave a small nod. “Sure. Just let me get my cloak.”

Soon, the two of them were walking side by side through the dead forest. It seemed like an eternity before Jack said a word, but finally, he did. His voice was filled with unmistakable remorse.

“I killed a man, Emma,” he said quietly, “That guard. I didn’t want to, but I knew that if I didn’t, he would rat us out. I thought that what I did was justified because I was helping an innocent woman find freedom. He made it _quite clear_ that he had intended to have his filthy way with you, and as sickening as that is, it doesn’t excuse my actions. I can’t keep lying to myself anymore. I’m a murderer. A cold-blooded killer.”

Emma was in shock. She hadn’t intended for anyone to die that night, but after it happened, she supposed it had been inevitable. She bit her lip, as she, too, was overcome with guilt.

“Gods, Jack, I— I’m sorry,” she rasped, “You’re not cold-blooded. You did what you thought was right.”

“But it’s _not,_ Emma. It never was.”

Emma sighed, hanging her head in shame. “What will you do, then?”

“What _can_ I do?” asked Jack, “I took another man’s life. It’s not like I can turn back time. Even if I could, I’d still feel the guilt. Perhaps it’s best if I turn myself in, so that I can face justice.”

Emma gasped. “Jack, no! They’ll _kill you!”_

“Maybe that’s what I deserve.”

“You need to think about this rationally. If you let them kill you, then Alice will be all alone in this world. Is that really what you want? She already lost one parent. Just imagine how heartbroken she’d be if she lost you, too. Don’t do that to her, Jack. _Please.”_

Tears welled up in Jack’s eyes. “You’re right,” he said, “but will I ever be able to redeem myself?”

“You’ll never know until you _try.”_

As the two of them spoke, Henry was sitting silently on the edge of his mother’s bed, studying her face closely. Never had he seen her look so at peace. He bore a sullen smile as he squeezed her hand gently. Her olive skin was once again warm with life. He could now feel her presence, and it comforted him greatly. He moved to lie beside her, curling up to her and closing his eyes.

“I love you, Mother,” he rasped.

 _Before he knew it, he was in the dream world. This time, however, he was standing in the middle of the forest next to the old well. He frowned a bit when he heard it. It almost sounded like— he blinked quickly—_ water. _Peering down the well, he was left speechless. His eyes widened when he saw his reflection in the crystal-clear river, flowing steadily beneath the earth. Something caught his eye and he looked to see another reflection in the water._

_It was that of his mother._

_He looked up at her, stunned, but was completely shocked when he realized that there was grass growing across the forest floor. There were also flowers blooming sporadically. The wind rustled in the trees, whose branches now bore fruit and leaves. He felt tears slip down his cheeks as he took it all in. He struggled to find words._

_“It’s— It’s so_ beautiful,” _he rasped. The Queen’s hands met his shoulders, holding him close to her. “Is it real, Mother?” he asked her, “It definitely seems that way.”_

_“Alas, this is but a dream,” said the Queen._

_“What if it’s a sign?” asked Henry, “You know, a sign of the future. Maybe the life returning to the forest has more than one meaning.”_

_“I cannot begin to tell you how proud I am to have raised such an intuitive young man.”_

_“I get it from you, Mother.”_

_Regina chuckled softly as she stroked his hair. “Now you’re just trying to butter me up.”_

_Henry turned and hooked his arms around her waist in a tight embrace, looking up at her with a smile as bright as his eyes._

_“You’ll be awake soon, Mother, I just know it.”_

_The brunette offered a faint smile. “I certainly hope so.” She cupped Henry’s face tenderly in her clawed hands, wanting so badly to feel his warmth. “Hold tight to your faith, dear boy, and tell Emma to do the very same. After all, it is faith that keeps magic alive. Humans cannot channel it as they once did, for their belief in it has all but vanished.”_

_“What about Emma? She knows magic is real. Does that mean she can channel it?”_

_“I suppose it’s possible,” said Regina, “but even if given the chance, I do not know if I would be able to teach her.”_

_“Well, maybe_ I _can,” Henry offered._

_The Queen was taken aback by this. “Are you certain? I suspect it will be quite frustrating for you, darling. Teaching a Human to channel magic may be easier said than done. I do not want you getting yourself or Emma in over your heads.”_

_“I promise I won’t.”_

_“Good luck to you, Henry,” she murmured, “and to Emma, as well. I hope all goes well. Perhaps this experience will be beneficial for the both of you.”_

_“You think so?”_

_Regina’s smile widened, though only a little. “I_ know _so.”_

_"Thank you, Mother.”_

_“_ _No, my little Prince,” the Queen said softly, “Thank_ you.”

Henry’s presence faded from the dream world, and as he was regaining consciousness, so, too, was Prince Leopold being dragged down into the dungeon. The young man reeked of ale. He kicked and struggled, but his strength was no match for that of the palace guards.

“Unhand me at once! I am your Prince! You cannot do this to me!”

“Apologies, Your Highness,” said one of the guards, “but your plot to assassinate Her Majesty cannot go unpunished.”

 _“What?!_ I would not kill my own mother! How _dare_ you accuse me of such a thing?!”

“We have more than enough reason to believe you and your friends were intending to have her killed.”

“Whoever told you this is a complete liar!”

“That’s exactly what a liar would say.”

The two guards threw the Prince into the cell next to the King’s, startling the maddened royal into awareness.

_“Leopold?”_

The Prince was in shock. “Father?! Have they tortured you?”

“Only by handing me that disgusting _slop!_ That is for the prisoners, not us! We are royals! Let us go!”

“You may be royals,” said the taller of the two guards, “but this kingdom was Her Majesty’s _long_ before you came around. You are no King, and your son is no Prince. Queen Snow is the true ruler, and the rightful heir to the throne is that blind woman you so callously imprisoned. You should be ashamed.”

Leopold frowned in anger and confusion as he looked to his father. “What is he talking about? What blind woman? Who is she? And why would she be the rightful heir? I am your only child! That throne belongs to _me!”_

“That’s where you’re wrong,” said the taller guard, “Your father will never admit it, but that blind woman is his long-lost daughter, whom he attempted to have killed when she was but an infant. She was born just a year before you, but has spent her life among the common-folk. You have a sister, Leopold. A sister who deserves that throne _far more_ than you do.”

“This is mutiny!” cried Leopold.

“Afraid not. We are acting under the direct orders of Her Majesty. There is nothing mutinous about _that.”_

David clung tightly to the rusted bars. “When I get out of here, I swear, I shall have you all hanged for this! Every last one of you!”

“You mean _if_ you get out,” said the shorter of the two guards.

They both shared a laugh, which did nothing but add more fuel to the fire. David’s tired eyes were sunken in, and though they were an icy blue, they burned with the flames of wrath. His fists were tight and his teeth were clenched so hard that they could have shattered. He spoke quietly, yet his words dripped with pure venom.

“I _will_ be free,” he said darkly, “Perhaps not today, perhaps not tomorrow, but soon, and once I have my freedom, I shall destroy every last one of you until I regain what is rightfully mine.”

Suddenly, the Queen’s voice rang out through the dark dungeon. She stood at the top of the steps, watching the two bitter royals from a distance. Her face was obscured by the shadows.

 _“That’s funny, David,”_ she said, _“because this kingdom was never truly yours, nor will it ever be. You were but a shepherd when we met. A peasant, just like the people you so blatantly look down upon. You were never meant to be King. You are but a replacement for your brother, the_ true _King. Alas, your desire for power is so strong that you have become blind to the truth. Your greed and your arrogance have consumed your very soul. What is it you always like to say? ‘Once a peasant, always a peasant?’ Yes, that’s it. You are no different than the common-folk, and we both know it. You came into this world with nothing, and that is how you shall leave it, as well.”_

“Witch!” cried David, “You are that wretched demon in disguise! You have taken the shape of my wife, but you are not her! What have you done with Snow?! Answer me, monster!”

The Queen sighed. “You truly are a mad man.”

“Mother! You must release me! I have done you no wrong!”

“And yet you plan to,” said Snow, “I am sorry, Leopold— really I am— but I cannot have my own son betray me in such a way. You must try to understand. Were you in my position, I am certain you would not hesitate to do the same, and for _far less.”_

 _“_ What is _that_ supposed to mean?!” shouted Leopold.

“You know _exactly_ what it means,” Snow said coldly.

“Father is right! You _are_ a witch!”

Once more, Snow let out a heavy sigh. “I was hoping you would not be so blind, Leopold,” she said remorsefully, “I was right. You truly are your father’s son. Such a pity.”

Then, without so much as another word, she turned and left the dungeon, leaving the vengeful prisoners alone with the guards once more. Both men glared hateful daggers at the guards standing against the wall across from them.

“What do you want?” asked David, “Gold? Jewels? Power? I can give you whatever it is you desire.”

The taller guard laughed, but there was no humor in it. Only contempt. “You think those are the only things that matter in life? Material possessions? Money? You know, for someone with such immense wealth, you certainly are a poor soul.”

“What else is there, if not riches?”

“Compassion,” said the tall guard, “decency, and love. Those are the things that truly matter.”

David scoffed. “When have _love_ and _compassion_ ever earned a man his throne? A proper King must use force and fear so that he may conquer new lands, as well as the people within them, to further his kingdom.”

“You are a tyrant. You massacre and inflict terror in those you conquer— those you _enslave—_ and you show not a shred of remorse. Never have I witnessed such a disgraceful excuse for a King. Her Majesty was right. You only became King because your brother James was killed. We all know the Queen wanted to marry him. Not you. Why do you think she had you on such a tight leash when you first took throne? You were a sycophant, following her around like a lost pup. Now you are a feral dog who must be put down.”

“How _dare_ you insult your King?!”

“You are _not_ my King,” said the tall guard, “It is just as the Queen said. You are nothing short of a replacement. Well, you _were,_ anyway. I suppose you should know— you’d find out sooner or later— that Her Majesty’s lover, Rob Locksley, has returned to her. I imagine he is bedding her as we speak.”

David’s eyes shifted from an icy blue to an envious green. “What?! But that fiend is supposed to be _dead!_ I shot him with my own arrow! I saw him plummet from the cliff! There is no way he could have survived!”

“That was precisely what you said about the Princess, as well, and look how that turned out.”

“That woman is no Princess!”

“Her lineage would say otherwise.”

“She is an imposter!”

“That’s rich, coming from the substitute-King! Be silent, _prisoner,_ and eat your slop like that hog that you are!” shouted the tall guard, “Maybe I should cut off your hand and feed it to the pigs, just like you did with my friend, Rogers!”

“You dare call that _traitor_ your friend?!”

“He is no traitor. He is one of the greatest men I know.”

“He murdered a fellow guard!”

“Edmund, you mean? Everyone knows he was a sick man. Had Rogers not helped the Princess escape, Edmund likely would have had his way with her, whether she desired it or not. He was truly a degenerate, if there ever was one. You should be glad he’s gone. I know I am. Hell, I think it’s safe to say we all are. We don’t need a monster like that in this palace, just as we don’t need a monster like _you.”_


	20. The Sound Beyond the Silence

Emma’s hand trembled as she attempted to summon one of the many dead leaves into her palm. She was holding her breath, and had been for so long that her face was beginning to turn blue. Henry frowned at her in utter confusion.

“Um, why aren’t you breathing?”

Emma gasped for air as she finally opened her mouth. “Because,” she said, “I thought it would help me focus.”

Henry just shook his head. “No, Emma. If you don’t breathe, you might hurt your brain. Besides, the only way to connect with the wind is to let it flow through you. Breathing isn’t just about staying alive. It’s about being one with nature, and with magic. It’s no different than magic, really. When you breathe in, you take something, and when you breathe out, you give something back. All magic has a price, but that’s the price of _life._ That’s what Mother always told me.”

“So you’re telling me that in a way, I’ve always been using magic?”

“No, not using it. _Channeling_ it,” Henry corrected, “Magic can’t be _used._ It’s a living entity. We may not be able to see it or touch it, but we see and feel its effects, and if you’re a Faerie, then you can hear its voice.”

“Regina said I couldn’t be taught how to speak with the wind,” said Emma, “so then how am I ever going to learn?”

“Let’s try it. We can work on summoning things later. Just listen to the silence beyond the sound,” Henry told her, “and the sound beyond the silence.”

Emma was quiet for a moment. _“…What?”_

Henry sighed. “First, close your eyes.”

“Why do I need to close my eyes? I can’t see.”

“I don’t know, just do it,” said Henry.

“Fine.” Emma closed her eyes. “Alright, now what?”

“Don’t say anything. Not a word. Try ignoring all sounds. Let your mind block out all the different sounds of the forest, then you can try the same thing with my voice, and maybe— just _maybe—_ you will hear the voice in the wind.”

Henry grew quiet after that, watching Emma intently. Despite the many questions she had, the young woman remained silent. She breathed steadily, feeling the cool breeze roll over her skin and through her hair. She took in the sounds of the birds and did her best to block it all out. She did the very same with the dead leaves sweeping across the barren land, as well as the sound of her own breathing.

Before she knew it, she was concentrating on the silence beyond the sound. Then, by some miracle, she heard a voice in the back of her mind.

_‘You have crossed the barrier between Man and Fae, and soon, you shall reach your true potential. You are the one who shall bring order out of chaos. You are the Light that shall defeat the Darkness, once and for all. You possess the purest of hearts, the bravest of souls, and are truly the wisest of them all. Soon, you shall come to know the Truest Love, as well. You will awaken the Sleeping Queen, and from your unity, the dawn of a new era shall arise.’_

It was the sound beyond the silence.

Soon the voice was gone. Emma gasped as her eyes flew open, catching Henry off-guard.

“Emma?”

“I heard it, Henry,” Emma breathed, “I heard the voice in the wind.”

Henry’s eyes lit up. _“Really?!_ Emma, that’s great!” He took hold of both her hands. “Just wait until Mother finds out! She’ll be so proud!”

Emma felt her heart swell at the thought of Regina’s approval, and a genuine smile graced her lips.

“Well? What did it say?” asked Henry.

“It pretty much told me that once I wake Regina, our love will spark a new era, and that I am the Light that will finally defeat the Darkness.”

“You should go and tell Mother in the dream world.”

“I’m not tired, though.”

“Just have Blue make you fall asleep like she did with me.”

Emma gave a small nod. “Alright, then.”

Soon, she was back in Regina’s room, clutching the woman’s hand gently as she drifted off to sleep. Her eyes slowly slipped shut, and in a matter of moments, she felt herself enter the dream world.

_She was on a beach again, with her toes buried in the sand. The sun was warm on her skin, a pleasant contrast to the cool breeze she felt. A wide smile spread across her face when she heard an all-too familiar voice._

_“It’s good to see you again, Emma,” said the Queen, “How are things on the outside?”_

_“It seems to be getting better all the time,” said Emma, “I came to tell you that I heard the voice in the wind.”_

_She felt her heart skip a beat when Regina pulled her into a tight embrace. She was quick to return the intimate gesture._

_“Oh, Emma, that is wonderful,” the Queen breathed, “Absolutely wonderful. You have no idea how much it pleases me to hear that. I look forward to seeing you once I awaken.”_

_Tears streaked Emma’s cheeks. “And I look forward to seeing you for the first time. I can’t even_ begin _to imagine what that must be like.”_

 _“_ _It is truly a blessing,” said Regina, “that much I can tell you.” She brought her spectral lips to Emma’s in a feather-light kiss. “How I long to feel your touch, my little Human.”_

_“What? You mean you can’t even feel me?”_

_“Alas, no. I can touch you, as you can touch me, but my spirit cannot feel the warmth of your skin, or the softness of your lips. It feels as though I am cursed.”_

_“Gods, Regina, I’m sorry. I’m really trying, here,” said Emma, “I want to love myself, but it’s not something that just happens overnight, you know?”_

_“Yes, I understand, Emma,” the Queen said softly, “You do not need to apologize to me. It is I who owes_ you _an apology.”_

_“We’ve been through that already,” Emma told her, “I forgive you, Regina, I truly do. I just want to make things right. I should never have wished ill upon you. I should have come to you before—”_

_Regina pressed a finger to Emma’s lips. “Hush,” she murmured, “Don’t you realize, Emma, that my revival is a second chance? Not just for me, but for the both of us, and for Henry, too, of course.”_

_“Regina?” Emma asked softly._

_“Yes, dear?”_

_“When the wind spoke to me, it told me that I had the purest of hearts. What does that mean, exactly? How can anyone be so pure? I mean, didn’t the Darkness corrupt everyone?”_

_“No one is entirely pure, Emma,” said the Queen, “but of us all, your heart is the least tainted.”_

_“How do you know that?”_

_“I can sense it,” said Regina, “Plus, the wind told me.”_

_“Does the wind tell you everything?”_

_“Only what thinks I need to know. I am so proud of you, Emma. I must confess, I didn’t know if you would be able to hear it.”_

_“Have faith in me, Regina,” said Emma, “That’s what you told Henry, isn’t it? That faith is what keeps magic alive?”_

_Regina gave a small nod. “It is indeed.”_

_“Then sit tight. I’ll awaken you as soon as I can. I promise.”_

_The Queen was grateful that Emma couldn’t see the tears welling in her eyes. “I’m not going anywhere,” she said softly, “I’ll be waiting right here, Emma.”_


	21. Darkness Unleashed

Jack was wandering aimlessly through the ruins of the palace, his head hung in shame, with his boots dragging along the stone. He walked on for some time, though he wasn’t sure how long, exactly. Before he knew it, he found himself overwhelmed with the foul stench of rotting flesh and mold. He bore a deep frown as his head shot up, and he had to take a step back when he saw the tall, metal door at the end of the dark corridor.

It was ominous, to say the least. It emitted a wretched aura that left him feeling physically ill. A sickly sensation whirled in the pit of his stomach, and cold sweat rolled down his forehead. The blood in his veins was like ice. It was as though he was staring at the Gateway to Hell. The haunting voice that echoed from within that horrid gateway chilled his very soul, and he was certain it belonged to the Devil.

 _“I can sense your pain, human,”_ came the voice, _“I see you have lost your left hand. Whatever became of it?”_

For one reason or another, Jack felt compelled to respond. “It was taken from me by an evil King,” he said quietly.

_“That must make you quite angry.”_

Jack gave a slow nod. “Aye.”

_“And what are you going to do about it?”_

“What _can_ I do? It’s far too late now.”

_“It’s never too late to have your revenge.”_

Jack faltered a bit. “I— I don’t want revenge.”

 _“Oh, but you_ do,” said the unseen figure, _“Deep down, you know it’s true. Had it not been for the Queen, Emma would have never wanted to return here. You never would have had to help her escape, and you never would have lost your hand. The King may have taken your hand, but it was the Fae Queen who set these events in motion. You loathe her, don’t you? Not only is she the reason you lost your hand, but she also stole the heart of the woman you love. The woman you feel should be yours and yours alone.”_

Jack’s eyes widened. “How— How do you know about that?”

_“The wind told me. It tells me many things.”_

“Who are you? What are you doing behind that door?”

 _“I am the one who will set you on the path to glory. I shall help you seek your revenge,”_ said the mysterious man, _“for a price.”_

“I have no money,” said Jack, “I cannot pay you.”

The unseen man cackled. _“It is not riches I desire.”_

Jack swallowed apprehensively. “Then what _do_ you want?”

_“Freedom.”_

Temptation crept into the former guard’s mind. The unseen man’s influence proved all too powerful. Darkness clouded Jack’s judgement. He stepped closer to the door.

“So if I let you out, you will help me have my revenge?”

_“But of course. Do we have a deal?”_

Jack hesitated, eyeing the door with unease. The rational side of him was unsure if this was wise, but the Darkness plaguing his mind was insistent that it was _exactly_ what he wanted. More importantly, it was what he _needed._

“Aye,” he said at last.

_And he opened the Door._

The Blue Faerie’s head shot up as a feeling of sheer dread washed over her. She felt as though she couldn’t breathe. The air was now stale with the essence of evil. She looked to Henry with a look of panic in her wide eyes. The Prince’s face was deathly pale.

“Blue?” he whispered fearfully, “W-What’s going on?”

Blue struggled to find words. “I— I fear someone has unleashed the Darkness from its prison. I must look into the matter.”

“Wait!” cried Henry, “Who’s going to protect us?! What if the Bad Man comes after Mother?!”

“I am sorry,” said Blue, “but I cannot just sit by and allow him to wreak havoc on this world. Emma, you must awaken Maleficent.”

“What about Henry and Regina? I can’t just leave them alone!”

“I will put up a barrier,” Blue assured her, “They should be safe from the Darkness’ influence.”

Emma was panicking. “What about everyone else?!”

“It may already be too late,” Blue said remorsefully, “I’m sorry, Emma.”

She waved her hand, and the room flickered with shimmering, blue light. She then turned back to Emma and transported the frightened young woman down into the Dragon’s lair.

Emma gasped as she felt the ground drop out from beneath her, only to reappear seconds later. She stumbled a bit as she landed, falling backwards and struggling to breathe as the stench of sulfur and brimstone enveloped her.

“M-Maleficent?”

The Dragon responded instantaneously. _“The Darkness has been unleashed."_ There was anger and pain in her reverberating voice. _“Tell me you had nothing to do with this.”_

Emma shook her head almost violently. “No, it wasn’t me! I swear! I want nothing to do with that evil man!”

_“That creature is no man. Though it possesses the body of a Faerie long-dead, the Darkness is neither Fae nor human. It can take whatever form it pleases. It is the manifestation of evil. It influences the weakest of minds and the darkest of hearts. It corrupts the weakest souls and drives them onto the path of vengeance. You must defeat it, Emma. You are our only hope.”_

“How am I supposed to fight something I can’t even see?!”

_“I will be your eyes, little Human. Climb onto my back. I am getting us both out of this horrid place. My sacrifice was made to keep the Darkness subdued, but now that it has escaped, I must ascend from the shadows once more. Hold tight to me, and do not let go.”_

Maleficent lifted Emma up onto her winged back. Emma clung tightly to the Dragon’s impenetrable scales, doing her best not to panic as Maleficent shot up from the dark trench and burst through the ceiling, green flames erupting from her jagged maw in a blaze of glory. The Dragon unleashed a mighty roar, shaking the palace, the forest, and the earth below. As much as Emma wished she could cover her ears, she was not about to let go.

“I’m already blind, Maleficent! I don’t need to be deaf, too!”

A low chuckle escaped the Dragon. _“Apologies,”_ she said, _“It has just been so long since I’ve allowed myself to roar.”_

Before Emma could even think to respond, she felt heavy rain begin to strike her skin. Thunder boomed in the sky overhead, but not even that was enough to drown out the spine-chilling laughter of the wicked man from beyond the Iron Door. His demented voice rang out through the sky and across the barren land.

_“Well, well, what do we have here? If it isn’t my old friend, Maleficent! And what’s this? Ah yes, the Queen’s beloved pet human!”_

A deep growl escaped the Dragon. _“I am_ not _your friend! Come and face me, coward! I imprisoned you once, and I shall do it again!”_

A surge of lightning cracked the sky. _“I am not frightened of you, you overgrown serpent! And it is I who shall imprison_ you!”

All of a sudden, something slammed violently into Maleficent’s side, sending her plummeting. Emma very nearly lost her grip, but the Dragon was able to level out once more, turning in mid-air.

_“I’ve got you, little Human. Should you fall, I will be there to catch you.”_

“Y-You promise?”

_“I swear it upon my own grave.”_

Emma swallowed nervously, but nodded anyhow. “How am I supposed to fight the Darkness? I don’t have any weapons!”

_“Channel the power of magic!”_

“I can’t!”

 _“Yes you_ can, _Emma! I hear the voice in the wind! It wishes to guide you!”_

“Guide me how?”

_“Listen to the sound beyond the silence!”_

Emma closed her eyes, and just like before, she allowed her mind to cancel out all sounds. Before long, she heard only the quiet voice murmuring to her. It seemed to come from everywhere, and yet nowhere all at once.

_‘Listen closely, and hear my voice. The fate of the entire world is at stake. You must not allow the Darkness to overtake your mind, or else we are all doomed. Fight the Darkness, Savior. For every action, I must name a price. My price, Savior, is simple: I shall guide you in your battle against Evil Incarnate, and in return, you must go and awaken the Sleeping Queen.’_

Emma’s eyes flew open, and by no will of her own, her hand shot forward, blasting a surge of hot energy from her fingertips. She gasped as the wind encircled her, and her fingers tingled with power.

“By the Gods! What was that?!”

 _“Magic!”_ said Maleficent, _“Don’t be afraid, Emma! You can do this! I have faith in you! Now have faith in magic! Have faith in_ yourself!”

The wind’s voice returned to Emma’s mind. _‘Relax your body, Savior, and allow me to take control.’_

This time, both Emma’s arms sprang forth as the wind lifted them up, and magic erupted from each hand. She felt the rush of power ignite her blood. The sensation was unlike anything she’d ever felt before. It was _indescribable!_ There were no words that could properly explain the way it made her feel. It was more than just a feeling. It was an _experience._

The being from behind the Door was sent flying backwards as the magic from Emma’s hands struck him in the chest. He sneered hatefully at her and Maleficent, but vanished in a plume of blood-red mist.

 _“Coward!”_ Maleficent accused, _“Show yourself!”_

Little did they know, the evil entity had rematerialized in front of the Iron Door, where the Blue Faerie was now imprisoned.

 _“Let me out, Dark One!”_ she demanded, _“You can’t do this to me!”_

The Dark One snickered. “Hmm, let’s see,” he said, _“No.”_ He turned to the one-handed man who had released him and grabbed the man’s bandaged wrist. “How about you and I make another deal, _Dearie?_ I give you a special little tool to help take care of the Queen, and then the blind one shall be yours. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

“Will she really want me?” Jack asked reluctantly.

“But of course! How could she _possibly_ resist your charms?”

Jack hesitated. “Alright,” he said, _“Deal.”_

The Dark One grinned, exposing his rotten teeth. “Excellent.”

He ripped the bandages from Jack’s wrist and in an instant, it was fitted with a sharp, metallic hook. Jack stared at it in a blend of bewilderment and unease.

“What am I supposed to do with _this?”_

“Simple,” said the Dark One, “Tear the Queen’s heart from her chest and bring it to me.”

 _“You’ll never get the chance, Dark One!”_ shouted Blue, _“I put up a blood-barrier! No magic can get through it, no matter how strong!”_

The Dark One giggled dementedly. “Right you are, Dearie!” he said gleefully, “But this hook is made of iron, and we all know the effects iron has on magic.”

 _“NO!”_ screamed Blue.

“Go, human,” said the Dark One, “and bring me her heart. Then you can finally be with your _True Love.”_


	22. Love, Death, and Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much longer than usual, but I think it's by far the best. Let me know what you think. The chapter title is a reference to Love, Death, and Robots (excellent series!).
> 
> *Warning: character deaths.

Emma continuously blasted magic at the Dark One, while Maleficent struck him with bursts of green flame again and again, but he did not appear to be slowing down. On the contrary, he seemed to be growing stronger and faster.

_“He isn’t getting any weaker, Emma! I suspect he is feeding off of the evil and hatred he’s spreading!”_

“Well then how are we supposed to beat him?!”

_“Ask the wind!”_

Closing her eyes, Emma called silently upon the wind.

_‘In order to defeat the Dark One, the man who released him must die. This man is the one known as Jack Rogers. He has been corrupted by the Darkness. His mind and spirit are weak. He is incapable of thinking rationally. He has been sent by the Dark One to kill the Sleeping Queen. You must go to her, Savior, before it is too late.’_

Emma gasped. “Maleficent! I need to get to Regina! Jack’s going to kill her!”

_“Jack?”_

“Jack Rogers! He’s under the Dark One’s influence! I have to stop him!”

_“I will send you to her, Emma, but I must remain here and fight. Good luck, my friend.”_

Emma suddenly felt herself falling, only to land roughly on the stone floor next to the Queen’s bed.

“Emma!” cried Henry, “The Bad Man is out!”

Emma struggled to stand. “I know, kid,” she said grimly, “I know. Regina, is she alright?”

“Yes, why?”

“Because Jack’s been corrupted by the Dark One. He’s coming here to kill her. The wind spoke to me. It said that the Dark One will only be defeated if Jack dies. I— I think I’m going to have to kill him.”

_“You wouldn’t dare!”_

It was Jack. He pierced the barrier with the iron hook fixed to his wrist, tearing through it as easily as a hot knife through butter.

Emma gasped, turning quickly. “Jack! Think about what you’re doing! Don’t kill her!”

“It’s her fault I lost my hand! It’s her fault I can’t ever be with you!”

“What are you talking about?!”

“If you hadn’t insisted on returning to this wretched place, I never would have had to help you, and I wouldn’t have lost my hand! I did it for _you,_ Emma! I let that horrid King take away my hand because I didn’t want him knowing where you were! But you never even thanked me! You never even _acknowledged_ what I had done for you! The only thing standing between you and I is the Queen! She must die!”

Emma backed up so that she was shielding Regina’s body. “No, Jack! I’m not about to let you hurt her!”

“I love you, Emma, but if I can’t have you, then _no one_ can!”

Tears slipped down the young woman’s cheeks. “Listen to yourself! Do you even hear the things you’re saying?! You’re a madman! You’re no better than the King!”

Jack grit his teeth. “Don’t you _dare_ speak to me in such a manner! I gave up my hand for you! Hell, I _killed_ for you, and _this_ is how you repay me?! I never should have approached you in that tavern! You have ruined me! Before I met you, I led a decent life! I had a good job, serving His and Her Majesty! I had a nice home! It wasn’t much, but it was enough! It was just my daughter and I! We were happy! _I_ was happy! I thought I could be happy with you, too, but then you just had to tell me all about your _beloved Regina,_ never once stopping to mention that she was the bitter rival of the King and Queen! Or that she was the one who blinded you in the first place! She’s ruined _both_ our lives, Emma! How can you possibly defend her, much less _love her?!”_

Emma’s fists tightened in rage. “Because, Jack,” she seethed, “she’s changed, and so can you. Back away. _Now._ This doesn’t have to get ugly. You don’t have to listen to the Dark One. He’s blinded you with envy. Even _I_ can see that.”

“You wench! I once was blind, but the Dark One has allowed me to see things more clearly than ever before! I can see that there is no hope for you! I wish to rid us both of our burden, and you conspire to kill me?! I’d like to see you try! Go on, Emma! Hit me! Strike me down! Kill me where I stand!”

Emma hesitated, and Jack laughed maniacally. “I knew it! You are as weak as you are blind! You can’t even see me doing _this!”_

He charged at Emma and started to bring down his hook. Emma gasped and ducked her head, shielding herself with her arms, but before Jack had the chance to wound her, he was thrown back by a powerful burst of magic.

“Bloody hell! Stay out of this, you little brat!”

Emma gasped. _“Henry!”_

“Don’t you hurt them!” Henry shouted, “Emma _or_ Mother! I won’t let you touch them!”

Jack stood up with a groan. “You’ll pay for that, monster!”

Emma scowled. “Don’t you _ever_ call him a monster!” she snapped, “He’s just a kid!”

“He’s a bloody Faerie! He cannot be trusted!”

“And yet you trust the _Dark One?!_ Listen to what you’re saying!”

“That’s different! The Dark One is helping me get my revenge!”

“He’s just using you, Jack!” cried Emma, “He doesn’t care about you! He only cares about himself, and what _he_ wants!”

Jack’s eyes darkened as he tightened the hook on his wrist. “You’re wrong, Emma,” he told her, _“Dead_ wrong.” He paused a moment, regarding her beauty one last time. “But soon you’ll just be dead.”

Emma’s eyes grew wide with fear and she backed away, only to fall back onto the bed. She heard Jack’s heavy footsteps approaching quickly and gasped, fearing this breath might just be her last, but then there was a loud _thud,_ and the scream that filled the room did not belong to her. It had come from Henry. It was one of sheer, excruciating pain. In that moment, Emma found that there was nothing more traumatic than the deafening cries of a suffering child.

“Henry?!” she cried, “Jack, what have you done?!”

It was not Jack who responded. Amid Henry’s agonizing wails for his Mother, and for mercy, Alice’s quiet voice came from the open doorway, horrified beyond measure.

 _“P-Papa?_ Gods above,” she rasped, “What— What did you do? Did you hurt this boy? Papa, _why?_ Why are you doing this?!”

This seemed to snap Jack out of his trance, if only for a moment. “Alice, I—”

He gasped when he saw the bloody hook sticking out of the young boy’s left shoulder. He’d been swinging it at Emma when the boy suddenly jumped in front of him. A feeling of utter dread washed over him as he saw the color drain from the boy’s face. He gasped and jerked the hook away, staggering backwards. Henry collapsed onto the floor. Sobbing, Emma shot up and pulled the boy into her arms as she knelt down beside him. He had stopped screaming, likely because he could scream no longer, but he continued to whimper and weep as she held him. Emma could feel the warm, sticky blood seeping from the boy’s shoulder and onto her arm.

“Henry,” she rasped, “Henry, stay with me. I can’t lose you, too. You’re only half-Fae. We can just patch you up, and you’ll be alright. You can still make it!”

Henry’s hand clutched hers weakly. “There’s still enough Fae in me for it to be deadly,” he said hoarsely, “I’m sorry, Emma.”

“Don’t you apologize,” Emma wept, “Don’t you ever apologize for this. This is not your fault, Henry. I— I love you, kid. You’re the son I never had.”

Henry’s grip on her hand tightened, though only a little. “I love you, too, Emma,” he whispered, “You’re like a second mother to me. Don’t give up. Fight for me. For Mother. For _yourself.”_

He fell silent then, and Emma pulled him closer to her as she wept openly. She could no longer sense his presence. He was gone. It had taken days for Regina to succumb to her wounds, but for Henry, it was only moments. Devastated, Emma lifted the boy’s body onto the bed next to his mother’s, and she turned towards Jack with infernal rage burning deep in her soul.

“You did this,” she hissed, “You killed him! He was just a kid! He was innocent! How could you do that, Jack?! How could you murder a child?!”

Jack stared at Henry’s body in utter horror. “Emma, I— Gods above, what have I done?”

Alice put a hand on his shoulder, and he finally turned to face her. His guilt increased tenfold when he saw the look of betrayal in her tearful eyes.

“Why?” she rasped.

Jack hung his head in shame, but said nothing. What could he say? What reason could he possibly give that would excuse his heinous actions? Was his revenge even worth it? He slowly turned back to the young boy’s body with pain and remorse in his eyes. His gaze then fell upon the bloody hook at the end of his wrist.

“You said the Dark One could be defeated if I died,” he said at last, “Well, I have an idea.”

_Henry opened his eyes and found himself alone in the dead forest. It was not the lush paradise it had been before. On the contrary, it seemed more decrepit than ever. He stared down at his hands in mild confusion. They emitted a green glow, and were only somewhat transparent. That was when the memory of what had happened came rushing back to him. He gasped and looked at his shoulder, but found no trace of blood, much less a wound. It was as if the hook had never even been there, but he knew it had been, otherwise he wouldn’t have been here._

_“H-Henry?” came the quiet voice of his mother._

_He turned and saw her standing a little ways away, gaping at him in utter horror. Tears welled in her eyes, but did not fall. His, however, streamed down his cheeks like rivers of misery. His mother walked to him wordlessly, pulling him into a tight embrace. He just sobbed as she held him._

_“Oh, Henry, my sweet boy,” she rasped, “What happened to you? Who did this?” Henry hesitated. His mother stroked his head gently. “Henry, sweetheart, talk to me. Please. I must know who did this to you. They will pay for what they have done.”_

_The young Prince continued to sob. “It was Jack,” he whispered._

_“Jack?”_

_“The man who helped Emma get out of the dungeon,” said Henry, “The Bad Man escaped and got into his head. He was going to kill you, Mother. Then he tried to kill Emma, but I jumped in front of him. He had an iron hook instead of a hand, and he stabbed me in the shoulder with it.”_

_Regina knelt down to inspect Henry’s shoulder, but found neither a wound nor a single tear in his shirt. Still, she kissed his shoulder tenderly and held him close to her as she wept._

_“Was it also this ‘Jack’ who released the Dark One?”_

_Henry gave a small nod. “Emma told me the Darkness could be defeated if Jack died.”_

_“There are many ways to defeat the Dark One,” said Regina, “but there is not a guarantee that Jack’s death is one of them. It may very well weaken him, but I do not know if it will destroy him. Regardless, they shall both suffer the consequences of their heinous actions.”_

Back in the mortal plane, Emma kissed Henry’s forehead, hoping her kiss would resurrect him as well. She cried over his body with Alice by her side.

“I’m sorry,” Alice said softly, “This should never have happened.”

“No,” said Emma, “No, it shouldn’t have.” She released a shaky breath. “But it did,” she continued, “and now Jack is going to have to fix this. Gods, I hope his plan works. If not, we’re all going to perish.”

Out in the storm, Jack was approaching the Dark One with an old wooden box. The evil entity grinned wickedly upon noticing him.

“Well, well, what have we here?”

“The Queen’s heart,” said Jack, “as promised.”

He held out the box, which the Dark One snatched from his hand. The monstrous being proceeded to cackle while opening it and pulled out the glowing heart. It was mostly bright red, with numerous dark spots marring its surface. It pulsed steadily within the Dark One’s clawed hand. The man’s laughter suddenly stopped, and his brows came together in a deep frown.

“Something isn’t right,” he said. His eyes snapped to Jack’s in an intense glare. “What is the meaning of this?” he hissed.

Jack frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“There is something terribly wrong with this heart.”

“Aye. It’s covered in those dark spots.”

The Dark One shook his head. “That is the evil corrupting it,” he said, “but that isn’t what I mean.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

The Dark One’s eyes narrowed. “You wouldn’t be lying to me, would you, _human?”_

“No. I truly have no idea what you’re on about.”

“Is that so? So you wouldn’t happen to know how someone else’s heart wound up in this box?”

“What? That’s the Queen’s heart,” Jack insisted, “I swear!”

“Well, we’ll just have to see about that, now won’t we?”

The Dark One squeezed the glowing heart in his hand as tightly as he could, and Jack collapsed, cursing loudly as he writhed in pain. The Dark One’s eyes narrowed as he scoffed at the former guard.

“Pity,” he said, “and to think I had such _high hopes_ for you.”

Then, without a shred of mercy, he crushed Jack’s heart. Jack let out a cry of agony, but it was abruptly cut off as his heart turned to dust in the Dark One’s hand. The evil entity started to walk away when he noticed his flesh was beginning to turn to ash as well. His fingers were the first to crumble, and his hand was soon to follow. Blood red mist began rising up from the ground at his feet. He frowned in anger and confusion, looking around for the possible cause of this mishap.

“What is this?” he hissed, “I don’t understand!”

The wind spoke to him ever so softly. _‘You cannot win, Dark One. The wicked shall never prevail over the righteous. Your time has come.’_

“What is happening to me?!”

 _‘As you said, I have told you many things,’_ the wind replied, _‘but not everything. You have inhabited this body for far too long. It is a corpse. It can no longer sustain you. You will be no more.’_

The Dark One watched in horror as his body crumbled away into dust, which was then swept away by the wind so that it could not reform. In a moment of desperation, the Darkness took over the empty vessel that was Jack Rogers’ body. He stood up with a groan, brushed himself off, and smirked.

“No more, you say? It seems to me like I’ll be walking this earth a little longer, _Dearie.”_

He started to walk back towards the palace, but within a matter of seconds, he found himself back on the ground, writhing in agony just as Jack had.

“What is this?! I just took this body! It’s too soon to start decaying!”

But his new form was not turning to ash. Rather, his pale flesh felt as though it was scorching. It all started at his wrist. His eyes widened in horror and he attempted to rip the hook from its mount, but the second he touched it, his hand began to burn as well. He immediately let go and resorted to channeling magic instead, but he could no longer feel its delicious power coursing through his blood.

“You tricked me!” he roared, “You aren’t supposed to take sides! Release me from this prison at once! I will not be defeated so easily!”

He then felt a sharp pain in his chest and clutched at it tightly, gasping for breath. Of course! Without a heart, this body would not survive. How could he have been so foolish?! He attempted to detach his dark essence from Jack’s body, but was mortified to discover that he was trapped inside. The very weapon he had given to Jack was now being used against him.

“Release me, Ancient One! I will not be imprisoned a second time! Certainly not in this _filthy_ human body!”

 _‘You have fallen right into my trap, Dark One. You are the spider caught in its own web. The serpent that bites its own tail. You are as foolish as you are cowardly. You sought freedom in the form of a new body, yet you have imprisoned yourself in this mortal shell. I have never been more disappointed in you than I am now,_ Brother.’

The Dark One bared his teeth in anger. “You are _not_ my brother!” he seethed, “You never cared for me! You demanded that the world worship and love you! Yet when I desired the very same, you painted _me_ as the villain!”

_‘I made no such demands. I gave to the people what they wanted, and I asked for something of value in return. You, on the other hand, took and took without ever giving back. You have always been blinded by your own jealousy and hatred. It was not I who made you a villain. You have no one to blame for this but yourself. You believe yourself superior to all beings, but you were too blind to see that you are, in fact, the lowest of creatures.’_

By no will of his own, the Dark One was transported into the palace before the Queen’s deathbed. His arms and legs were all bound by iron shackles, rendering him immobile. Alice gasped when she saw the entity appear, writhing upon the ground in pain. She stepped towards him with tears in her eyes.

“Papa? Are you alright?”

Despite her blindness, Emma threw up an arm to prevent Alice from coming any closer. She stood up so that she was between the mortified young woman and her ‘father.’

“Emma? What’s going on?”

“That thing is _not_ Jack,” said Emma, “It’s the Dark One.”

_“What?!”_

Emma hung her head in shame. “I’m sorry, Alice. Your father is gone.”

“What do you mean he’s ‘gone?!’ He’s right here!”

“No,” Emma said firmly, “This is his body, but his spirit is gone. The Dark One has taken over. I can feel it.”

Alice wept openly, and the Dark One let out a demented laugh as he locked eyes with her. He shot her a devilish grin, something her father would never have done, and it was in that moment that she knew.

“You’ll pay for this!” she cried, “You’re a monster!”

“He _is_ paying for it, Alice,” Emma told her, “He can’t leave this body. The iron is what’s trapping him inside. The wind was right. In order to defeat the Dark One, Jack had to die. Don’t be sad. Your father’s sacrifice was a noble one. He did a terrible thing, but I’d say he redeemed himself with one last act of selflessness. Thanks, Jack.”

_‘You must not let your friend’s sacrifice be in vain. You must defeat the Dark One once and for all, Savior. You must show him the one thing that can destroy him. You must accept him for who he is. You must show him what he desires most.’_

Emma hesitated. “Dark One?”

The evil entity’s eyes narrowed. “What do _you_ want?” he hissed.

“I want to give you what you deserve,” said Emma.

The Dark One sneered at her. “You’re going to kill a defenseless man?”

“No,” Emma told him, “I’m going to give you the one thing you’ve always wanted.”

The Dark One hesitated. “And what might _that_ be?”

A soft smile graced Emma’s lips. “Compassion,” she said, “and love.”

 _“Love?”_ The entity scoffed. “You are a fool if you think that’s what I want!”

“I know I’m a fool,” said Emma, “and that’s what makes me the wisest of them all.”

She reached down and carefully grabbed his dark shirt, pulling him to his feet. She stood there a moment, wondering if he would say anything, but he remained silent. The tension in the room was so thick she could cut it with a blade. Then, without warning, she pulled the Dark One into a tight embrace.

“The wind told me all about you,” she said softly, “You’re lonely. You’ve never had anyone love you, so you’ve never allowed yourself to love anyone else.”

The Dark One scoffed. “You’re being deceived!”

Emma spoke in a calm voice. “You’re the one deceiving yourself,” she told him, “You envy the happiness that others share, which is why you spread hatred and suffering all those years ago. If you couldn’t have love, then no one else could, either.”

The Dark One grew increasingly-angry. “You don’t know what you’re talking about, you stupid girl!”

“Call me stupid all you like. It doesn’t change the truth. You wanted everyone to feel the pain and misery you felt. You didn’t want to be alone. I’m sorry, yet at the same time, I forgive you. I can’t say you went about it the right way, but I can see why you did it. Yes, Dark One, I forgive you.”

A soft smile graced Emma’s lips, and she hugged the entity even tighter.

“If I can forgive you, then I can forgive myself,” she murmured, “I can even _love_ myself.”

A rush of energy surged through Emma’s heart and out of her chest, enveloping both her and the Dark One. He began cursing and shouting obscenities at her. He was absolutely hysterical at this point, struggling to break free of his iron bonds, but they did nothing but burn his skin. This resulted in a number of grotesque blisters and sores on his arms.

He cried out in agony as his dark spirit was ripped from his flesh and forced out into the open air, where it was then caged inside a cramped sphere composed entirely of magic. The wind spoke to him as Jack’s body collapsed onto the floor, lifeless.

_‘How does it feel, Brother, to finally have the one thing you have always dreamed of?’_

Out of indignance and spite, the Dark One said nothing.

_‘Very well. Suit yourself, Brother. It seems this is where we must part ways.’_

Still, there was only silence, and so the wind’s voice now echoed in the back of Emma’s mind.

_‘Go, Emma, and awaken the ones you love. Their spirits have both returned to their bodies. Awaken them, and your curse shall be lifted at long last.’_

Alice rushed to her father’s body, weeping openly as she shook him. “Papa, please, come back to me. _Please!”_

There was no answer.

She looked over at Emma with tears in her eyes. “Do it, Emma,” she rasped, “Wake them up.”

Emma let out a shaky breath as she kissed Henry’s forehead once more. He awoke suddenly, gasping as his consciousness returned from the dream world. His shoulder was now completely healed. He was awake. He was _alive._ He instantly locked his arms around Emma’s shoulders, pulling her in close.

“You did it, Emma!” he said with tears running down his face, “Thank you!”

Emma smiled softly. “No problem, kid,” she told him, “Now, let’s wake your mother.”

Henry and Alice looked on in wonder as Emma circled the bed slowly before leaning down and cupping Regina’s face in her tender hands. Her unseeing eyes slipped shut as she brought her lips to the Queen’s, and the moment she did, she was knocked back by a powerful explosion of energy. She stumbled and fell onto the floor, and then— just like that— she was unconscious.


	23. True Love's Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you've all been waiting for :) There is still more to come, don't worry! This is not the end, I promise!

Emma wasn’t sure how long she was out, but when she awoke, she sensed that something was _off._ She just couldn’t figure out what that ‘something’ was. The scent of spiced apples wafted around her. She felt warm animal pelts brushing against her skin. Her eyes were closed, but even then, she could tell there was something strange happening. Her eyes slowly blinked open. The room was different. She couldn’t even _begin_ to describe it.

What really caught her attention was the figure standing next to her. It was a woman. At least, that was what she assumed a woman would look like. She blinked a few times, stunned into silence.

The woman’s lips curled into a soft smile. _“Welcome back, Emma,”_ she murmured.

“R— _Regina?”_

The Queen offered a small nod and reached out to squeeze Emma’s hand. “Thank you,” she murmured, “for saving Henry and I.”

“I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t.”

“How are you feeling?”

Emma sat up slowly. “Overwhelmed,” she said.

“Yes, I imagine so,” said Regina, “I closed the curtains because I didn’t want the sunlight hurting your eyes. It can be rather intense at times, certainly so for someone who’s been blind her entire life.”

Suddenly, the scent of pine and honeydew wafted through the air, and Emma found herself bombarded with a tight embrace by a much shorter figure with pointed ears much like the Queen’s.

“Emma! I was starting to think you’d never wake up!”

“Henry?” rasped Emma, “Is that you?”

“Sure is!”

Emma sat back and stared at him in wonder. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she cupped his face in her hands. A wide grin spread its way across her face.

“You’re just as handsome as I expected,” she told him.

Henry’s eyes lit up. “Just wait until you see yourself! You’re beautiful!” He looked to the Queen with a smile. “Right, Mother?”

Regina just smiled and nodded. “But of course,” she murmured, “She is easily the fairest of them all.”

Emma hugged Henry a bit tighter, and they both smiled at Regina. Emma stood up carefully, and was immediately pulled into yet another embrace by the Fae Queen. Regina’s lips met hers in a feather-light kiss, leaving Emma overcome with a feeling of inner-peace and tranquility.

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Regina,” she teased.

The Queen chuckled softly. “Come. There is something you must see.”

She took Emma’s hand, and Henry, in turn, took hold of hers. Then, she transported the three of them out of the dark room and into the forest. What Emma saw when they rematerialized took her breath away.

The forest floor was covered in tall, dewy grass that glistened in the warm sunlight. Beautiful flowers bloomed throughout the land. The trees were adorned with an abundance of leaves and fresh fruit. The wind whistled as it rustled the leaves and encircled the trio in an unseen whirlwind. Then, in a soft voice, it spoke to them all at once.

_‘You have done it, Savior. You have defeated the Dark One and awoken the Sleeping Queen with the power of Love. The world shall be forever in your debt. Though some lives were lost, many more were saved. Alas, that is the price that must be paid when fighting for the greater good. You have done well. You truly are the bravest of souls. You are the wisest of them all. You possess the purest of hearts. You are the Light that overcame the Darkness. Most importantly, you have brought life back into this once-dead forest. Because of you, Savior, the Dark One’s curse has been undone, and the Fae thrive once again. For that, I thank you.’_

Regina gasped. Emma and Henry looked to her in confusion. She was staring out into the distance with a blend of shock, joy, and sorrow. They followed her gaze and looked to find an older couple approaching slowly.

“Mother?” asked Henry, “What is it? Who are they?”

Tears slipped down the Queen’s cheeks, and she smiled. “Those are your grandparents, Henry,” she murmured.

The three of them stood in stunned silence as the pair finally reached them. The two stared at Regina in wonder. It seemed like an eternity before anyone spoke. It was the older man who broke the silence.

“Regina,” he said, tears in his eyes, “my darling girl. Look at you, all grown up.”

He was taken aback when the brunette pulled him into a bone-crushing embrace, clinging to him as if never intending to let go.

“Oh, Father,” she sobbed, “How I’ve missed you. It’s been _so long.”_

The old man hesitated. “How long, exactly?”

“Too long,” Regina rasped.

The man was about to respond, but he sensed he was being watched and looked to find a young boy staring up at him in pure wonder. He could smell the sweet scent of pine and honeydew emanating from the boy. A kind smile graced his lips.

“Hello, young man,” he said warmly, “Who might you be?”

Regina stepped back and turned so that she, too, was facing the boy. “Father, this is my son,” she said, “Henry.”

The old man’s eyes gleamed with pride. “It’s nice to meet you, Henry. That’s a good name you’ve got there. A strong name. Your mother chose wisely.” He winked, which only made the boy’s smile widen.

“Thanks!” said Henry, “What’s your name?”

The old man chuckled. “Same as yours, little one.” He then looked to the woman standing timidly behind his grandson. He faltered a bit when he realized she was human. “Regina, she’s—”

The Queen placed a hand on his shoulder. “I know, Father. It’s alright.”

“But—”

 _“It’s alright,”_ Regina said, more firmly this time, “This is Emma. She is the one who defeated the Dark One and brought life back into the forest. She’s my True Love.”

The older couple were visibly taken aback by this. This time, it was the woman who spoke. She looked so much like Regina it was uncanny.

“Are you certain, Regina?”

The Queen smiled softly, offering a small nod. “I was dead for a little while. Her kiss revived me. Henry, too. I have never been more certain of anything in my entire life. Yes, Mother, she is my True Love, as I am hers. Never have I felt a love so strong. Not even for Daniel.”

The woman just nodded and took hold of both Regina’s hands. “Well in that case, I’m glad,” she said, “You have my blessing, dear girl.”

“As well as mine,” said the older man.

Regina hugged them both. “Thank you,” she rasped, “I cannot express how grateful I am to have you back. I did not think I would ever see you again. Certainly not in this world. Gods, it has been such a long time. I love you, Mother, and you as well, Father.”

 _“And I you, Daughter,”_ the two said in unison.

As Regina bonded with her family, Emma turned away with tears in her eyes. Henry sensed this and looked at her in concern.

“Emma?” he asked quietly, “What’s the matter?”

“I’d give anything to have parents that love me,” said Emma, “It’s something I’ve always dreamed of. I know Granny loved me, but she took me in out of pity. I doubt that’s the same as having two loving parents.”

Henry took hold of her hand. “Well, if you marry Mother, her parents will sort of become yours, too.”

Emma stared at him in shock. _“Marry?_ But we’re both women.”

Henry started to respond, but the Queen beat him to it. “It matters not, Emma,” she said, “What matters is that we are two people in love.” She bore a soft smile. “And of course, it matters if the feeling is mutual. Is that what you want, Emma? To marry me?”

“Well, yes, but,” Emma paused, “if you’re the Queen, then what will that make me?”

Regina’s smile widened. “The Queen,” she said. There was a pause. “No. Not _just_ the Queen. You shall be _my_ Queen.”

She approached Emma slowly, pulling the stunned young woman into a warm embrace and delivering a searing kiss that made both their hearts skip a beat. She then pulled back and leaned her forehead against Emma’s, staring deep into her lover’s eyes.

“You have such beautiful eyes,” she rasped, “They were once white like the moon, but now they are green like the sea.”

Emma laughed softly. “If only I knew what that meant.”

Regina took hold of Emma’s hands. “I will show you,” she said, “and the power of the apple shall grant you the gift of literacy. You will come to know the language of Man, of Fae, and of the Earth.”

“The Earth has a written language?”

“Yes. My ancestors wrote it all down thousands of years ago,” said the Queen, “Though most of it was lost when the forest burned.”

She paused a moment. “I have to wonder if perhaps the texts were restored as well. If so, they should be in the palace archives.”

Before Emma could respond, she heard a familiar voice call her name and turned to find a tall woman with long, curly hair, sporting a shimmering dress that dragged along the ground behind her. She had piercing eyes and a knowing smile. The scent of burning embers grew stronger as she approached.

“I heard you had gotten your sight back,” said the woman. “Congratulations, little Human.” Her smile widened into a grin, revealing a set of fangs.

Emma was in awe. “Maleficent? Is that you?”

The woman spread her arms wide as if displaying a fantastic spectacle. “The one and only,” she said.

“But, I thought you couldn’t change form?”

Tears welled in Maleficent’s serpentine eyes. “My power was restored along with the rest of the forest.” She took hold of Emma’s hands, gripping them tightly. “Thank you, my friend. In restoring my power, you have also restored my faith in Humanity. I see now, Emma, that I was blinded by my own grief. Though there are still wicked Men in this world, there are also wicked Fae, but above all, there are more good people in this world than evil. Goodness has prevailed, as it was always meant to. As it always will, in the end.”

“What will you do now that you’ve got your power back?” asked Emma.

The tears streaked Maleficent’s face. “I shall go and live with my brethren up in the mountains.”

“What? But I thought—”

“They have returned from the other side, just as the Fae have,” said Maleficent, “It is all thanks to you, Emma. I am forever in your debt.”

Regina then placed a hand on Emma’s shoulder. _“We_ are forever in your debt.” She planted a soft kiss upon the blonde’s cheek, causing Emma to blush.

Emma looked to Maleficent with a gleam of hope in her bright eyes. “You’ll come and visit us, won’t you?”

“But of course. You couldn’t keep me away if you tried,” the Dragon said with a wink, “You will have to come and visit me as well.”

“I promise I will,” said Emma.

“We all will,” Regina added, “It’s good to see you so happy, Maleficent. I pray you live a long, peaceful life with your family.”

“Likewise,” said Maleficent. Her grin grew wider. “Let me know when you’ll be having the wedding.”

“You mean you’ll come?” asked Emma.

Maleficent pulled Emma into a tight embrace. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” She then hugged the Queen as well. “Take good care of her, Regina. Hold her close, and never let go.”

A soft smile graced the Queen’s lips. “I promise I will, old friend. I hope to see you again soon. Be sure to bring the whole clan.” She kissed Maleficent’s cheek, and the Dragon was quick to return the gesture.

“Our fire shall light the sky upon your wedding day, and we will roar long into the night.” Maleficent leaned in to whisper in Regina’s ear. “That way, it will drown out the cries of passion as you—”

Heat rose to the Queen’s cheeks. “Maleficent, _please.”_

The Dragon chuckled. “Until next time, Regina.” She looked at Emma once more and grinned. “Just wait until you see _this.”_

Maleficent stepped back, and a plume of purple mist enveloped her. Within seconds, a winged behemoth darted up into the sky, unleashing a mighty roar. She had dark scales covering her flesh like armor, and her wings were spread wide, catching the wind beneath them. The horns protruding from her head were long and curved. A burst of green flames erupted from deep within her prolonged throat, filling the clear sky with its intense heat.

Needless to say, Emma was completely enamored by the whole thing. Up until that moment, it hadn’t occurred to her just how big Maleficent truly was. She was left speechless as she watched the Dragon glide away into the distance, heading towards the colossal structures that she could only assume were mountains. Just moments later, the ground began to shake violently, causing Emma to stumble. Thankfully, Regina was there to catch her.

“What’s happening?!”

“Worry not, Emma,” the Queen told her, _“Look.”_

Emma’s mouth was agape as she watched an entire horde of dragons rising up above the trees, no doubt following Maleficent. They all looked different from one another, whether by size, color, or shape, but they were all breathtakingly-beautiful. Emma was, for the lack of a better term, astonished. She watched them until they were completely out of sight. Regina then pulled her close and kissed her temple ever so softly.

“I love you, little Swan.”

Emma blinked in confusion. “Swan?”

“Yes, my dear. You possess the strength, the grace, and of course, the beauty of a swan,” murmured the Queen, “and so that shall be your title. My beloved Swan.”

The young woman smiled uncontrollably. “I like the sound of that.”

This time, Regina kissed her lips. “Wonderful. Come, _Emma Swan,_ and meet the rest of my people.”

Emma's eyes gleamed with joy. "I can't wait."


	24. Correspondence

A week had gone by since Emma awoke Regina and Henry and restored life to the forest, and her life was vastly improving with every passing moment. The enchanted apple had given her a boost of knowledge, allowing her to pick up on reading and writing rather quickly, though Regina’s guidance was still much-needed and much-appreciated. In truth, Emma just enjoyed being close to the woman, and of course, she adored the time she got to spend with Henry and the rest of the Fae.

Regina’s mother and father— Cora and Henry, she’d soon learned— were still somewhat wary of her during the first few days, but it hadn’t taken them much longer to come around. She came to know Regina’s father as _Big Henry,_ so as to avoid confusion. It truly put a smile on her face to see the old couple bonding with their grandson. They seemed to be getting along well. It didn’t even bother them that he was a halfling, for which Emma was grateful.

The Queen approached Emma quietly as she stared out the window with a warm smile, placing both hands on the blonde’s shoulders.

“What’s got you so interested, my love?”

“Just watching your parents spend time with Henry,” Emma said with a sigh, “They all seem so happy. I’m glad.”

Regina looked at her in concern. “I sense you are not so happy. What troubles you, little Swan?”

Emma hung her head in shame. “I can’t help but feel a bit jealous,” she confessed, “I always wanted a mother and father that would love me. Henry said they would essentially be my parents once you and I are married, but I just don’t think it will be the same. I don’t think they will ever truly accept me. I’m Human, Regina. My ancestors _murdered_ them.”

“Yes. Your ancestors. Not you. You weren’t there, Emma. I realize the error of my ways. I should never have taken my anger out on you or the rest of Humanity, nor should any of the Fae, though I suspect it will take some time before our people can trust each other again. It has been so long since we went our separate ways. Why don’t we try uniting the kingdoms?”

Emma looked up at Regina in surprise. “You really think that could work?”

“Well, it’s certainly worth a try, don’t you agree? You are the rightful ruler of the White Kingdom. If we are married, then we can finally make peace between Fae and Man.”

“What if they don’t accept me as their ruler?” asked Emma.

“Then we can go about it a different way,” said Regina, “Regardless of whether or not you were born a royal, marrying me will make you one officially, and we can send word to the White Queen. We can request an audience to forge a peace treaty.”

“What happens if they don’t want peace? What if they want war, instead?”

Regina was silent for a moment. She stared out into the distance. “Then we will be ready, my love,” she said quietly, “though I hope it doesn’t come to that.” 

It was that very afternoon that Queen Snow, in the comfort of her bedchamber, received a message which was tied securely to the leg of a raven. It flew up to her window while she was going over some documents pertaining to her official separation from David, as well as a few which would strip him of his claim to the throne. This was _her_ kingdom, after all. She was taking it back, and would run it however she pleased.

She stood up and approached the window with caution. When she opened it, the raven just sat there, blinking almost curiously at her as she untied the small scroll from its leg. Her eyes grew wider as they looked over each and every word.

_To Queen Snow of the White Kingdom,_

_I do not expect you to forgive me for what I did to you and your family all those years ago, but I want you to know I am truly sorry, and that your daughter and I are deeply in love. All that I ask is that we end this ancient feud between my people and yours, so that we may all live in peace and tranquility. I wish to marry her. If she is formally-recognized as the rightful heir to your throne, then our marriage shall unite the kingdoms. Again, I truly am sorry for all the pain I caused you. Whether or not you accept this proposal, I pray you live a long, happy life. You will no longer have to watch from the sidelines as Emma grows into a great ruler. You can be right there with her. The curse I cast has been lifted, thanks to the power of True Love, which Emma and I share. We shall be wed within a month’s time. Please, if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, then I would like for us to meet so that we may reconcile at long last. I desire peace and prosperity above all else._

_Sincerely,_

_The Queen of the Fae._

Snow was stunned speechless. She held the message in trembling hands as tears slipped down her pale cheeks and fell upon the parchment. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed.

Just then, Robin walked into the room. “My love, I— _Snow?_ What is wrong? Why do you shed tears?”

He approached quickly, pulling her into his arms. Snow turned to face him, and he gently wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs.

“The Fae Queen wishes to reconcile,” said Snow, “She intends to marry my daughter.”

Robin was taken aback by this. “What? But they are both women,” he said, “and did you say the _Fae_ Queen?”

Snow gave a small nod. “I did,” she said softly, “and I do not care that they are women. I may not understand it, but I have come to learn that love doesn’t always make sense. We do not choose the people we love. It is fate which brings us together.”

“You truly believe that?”

Snow smiled. “With all my heart.”

She turned and retrieved a blank piece of parchment from the small stack on the bookshelf, quickly composing a message in her elegant handwriting.

Robin peered curiously over her shoulder. “What’s that you’re writing?”

“A response to the Queen.”

“Is she truly a Faerie?”

“She most certainly is.”

“Growing up, I always heard the stories,” said Robin, “I just never imagined they were true. How long have you known the Fae were real?”

“Since David and I rode through that dead forest all those years ago,” Snow told him, “It was the Fae Queen who cursed my daughter.”

Robin frowned. “And yet they intend to marry? Do you approve of this, Snow? It seems like a trap.”

“I can understand where you are coming from, my love, but my intuition tells me the Queen’s words are genuine,” said Snow, “and besides, who am I to tell her she cannot wed my daughter? She is far more powerful than you can possibly imagine. She has _magic.”_

“Doesn’t that make her a threat? I heard she terrorized a village, and that you sent men to kill her.”

Snow shook her head. “That was David. I tried to stop him, but he would not listen,” she said, “and there were no injuries or deaths in that village. Everyone was simply shaken. They claimed she was in search of someone, but none of them knew who it was she was referring to.”

“How can you be alright with this, Snow? The last person I would want marrying my daughter is the one who ruined her life.”

A sob escaped Snow. “It is _I_ who ruined her life, Robin. Not the Queen.” She turned and placed her hands upon his chest. “Please, my love, you must try and understand my perspective as well. I allowed David to take her into the woods near our summer palace to have her done away with, and I’ve regretted it ever since. The least I can do is allow her to have a happy ending, even if it is beyond my comprehension. If it is the Fae Queen who won my daughter’s heart, then so be it.”

Robin was silent for a moment, but he nodded. “Very well. If you do no object to such a union, then neither will I. After all, our relationship is not exactly traditional, either. A Queen and a thief.”

Snow brought her hands to cup his stubbled face, and she smiled. “The thief who stole my heart.”

_And they kissed._

Later that evening, as Emma was having supper in the garden with her newfound family, it occurred to her just how content she truly felt. She couldn’t help but smile as she locked eyes with Regina, who smiled back at her while sipping sweet wine, made from the fermented grapes which had grown from the vines creeping along the garden walls.

Regina carefully set down her silver chalice and picked up a shiny, red apple from the tray of fruit resting on the table before her. She inspected the apple for a moment, and her smile held just a hint of a smirk.

“You know, Emma, there is an ancient tradition in which a person tosses an apple to the one they wish to marry.” She did just that, and Emma caught it with ease, which only made her smile widen into a grin. “Our union shall be a glorious one indeed. Of that, I have not a _shadow_ of a doubt.”

Emma admired the beautiful apple in her hands, but before she had the chance to say anything, a raven landed on the edge of the table between her and Regina. Tied to its right leg was a piece of parchment.

The Queen’s eyes were wide with surprise as she retrieved the message and unrolled it. She hadn’t expected a response so soon. She skimmed it quickly, and as she did, a spark of hope ignited in her dark eyes. The others all looked to her expectantly.

“Well?” asked Emma, “What does it say?”

Regina began to read aloud:

_“To the Queen of the Fae,_

_It would be my honor to recognize Emma as the rightful heir to my throne. If what you say is true, and if you both wish to, then you have my blessing to marry. Not that you really need it. I was never there for Emma, which is my deepest regret in life. The least I can do is allow her this opportunity. I pray she welcomes me into her life, though I know I do not deserve it. What I did was evil, plain and simple, but I would like nothing more than to make up for it. I am truly blessed that you have reached out to me for a truce. Of course we can still have peace, and of course, all is forgiven. In turn, I must also apologize for the actions of my soon-to-be former husband. It was he who sent those men after you. Believe what you will, but I swear upon my own grave that this is the truth. So, too, must I make it known that I wish you a long and happy life as well. If it sits well with you, I would like for us to meet in my palace. I wish for us to all get to know one another before the wedding. Bring as many guests as you like. They shall all be accommodated._

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Snow of the White Kingdom.”_


	25. To a Brighter Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet chapter :)

Snow was pacing the floor of the council-chamber, noticeably on-edge, as she awaited the arrival of her daughter and the Fae Queen. They had sent one another numerous messages, arranging a perfect time and location that met each of their standards.

“They should have been here an hour ago!”

Robin sighed as he stood up from the table and went to comfort her. “You mustn’t fret, Snow,” he told her, “I’m sure everything will be fine, and even if it isn’t, the guards will be here to protect you.”

“True, but the guards do not stand a chance against magic,” said Snow, “Though that isn’t what I’m worried about.”

“What, then?”

“Emma. I’m worried about Emma,” Snow confessed, “I fear she may never forgive me for what I did to her.”

“You aren’t entirely at fault,” said Robin, “Remember that.”

“I know, but that doesn’t change the fact that I _am_ guilty.”

Before Robin could even think to utter another word, there was a loud commotion coming from outside. He and Snow exchanged a puzzled glance. However, any questions they might have had were cut off as the doors flew open, revealing the hauntingly-beautiful Queen of the Fae, along with her stunning companion.

“It’s her,” rasped Snow, “It’s the Fae Queen.” Her eyes widened when she recognized the blonde alongside the Faerie. “And my daughter, Emma.”

“Sorry I’m late,” the Fae Queen said with confidence, “Emma couldn’t decide which dress she wanted to wear.”

Emma frowned a bit. “I’m sorry, alright? They all looked so beautiful! I couldn’t decide!”

The Fae Queen just chuckled and shook her head. “None are as beautiful as you, my dear.”

Heat rose to Emma’s cheeks. “Why thank you. I’m flattered.”

Snow watched their interaction in wonder, and that was when it dawned on her. “Emma, your _eyes!_ They’re green! I could have sworn they were white!”

“They were,” said Emma, “but thanks to True Love’s Kiss, I can see now.”

“So it was all true? Your love broke the curse?”

Emma smiled softly and nodded. “Yes,” she said, “to both questions.”

Her smile widened as she felt Regina’s fingers intertwine with hers, and her heart swelled and fluttered within her chest.

Snow approached the pair slowly, and Robin followed. “You have no idea how much it means to me, Emma, having you here before me with your vision restored.” Tears streaked the woman’s face. “Forgive me,” she sobbed, “I ruined your life. David and I both did. I’ve regretted my actions from day one. I don’t expect you to believe me, but I want you to know that what I’m saying right now is, in fact, the truth. If I could take it all back, I’d do it in a heartbeat.”

Emma shook her head. “I forgive you,” she said quietly, “and I wouldn’t want you to change a thing.”

Snow was visibly taken aback by this. “What? But you’ve been blind your entire life! And you’ve lived in poverty when you could have been here all along,” she said with tears in her eyes.

“If you changed the past, I would never have fallen in love. I would never be happier than I am right now, at this very moment. I would never have known about the existence of Fae, magic, elves, or dragons, but now I know about it all, and I never want to forget it. I’ve come to realize that I wouldn’t trade this life for the world. So thank you, from the bottom of my heart.”

Snow’s mouth was agape. She struggled to find words. Tears continued to slip down her pale cheeks. She looked as though she was about to faint, but fortunately, that was not the case.

“It means so much to me, hearing you say that,” she murmured, “I am going to formally-recognize you as my heir. You will rule this kingdom, Emma.” She smiled and took hold of her daughter’s hands. “You deserve it. You deserve to be happy.”

Emma returned the smile. “Thank you,” she said softly, _“Mother.”_

And so it was settled. That very day, the Queens of the White Kingdom and of the Fae each signed an official peace-treaty, and within the span of a few hours, the surrounding villages were abuzz with the incredible news. Some were ecstatic. Others were wary. But all were in awe, for the existence of Fae had at long last been confirmed by Queen Snow. So, too, were they shocked to learn that the Princess once believed dead was, in fact, alive and well. Queen Snow stripped her former-husband of his claim to the throne, as he was not a royal by blood. She could not do the same for Leopold, however, for he was born a royal, but in the end, it did not matter. Emma was still the oldest child, and therefore, was the rightful heir.

Snow pulled Emma into a warm embrace. “Thank you for giving me a chance, Emma. I know I can never make up for what I did, but I am certainly going to try.”

“That’s what matters most,” Emma said as she returned the embrace, “I trust I’ll see you at the wedding?”

“Of course,” said Snow, “I would like to walk you down the aisle, as well, if you don’t mind.”

The Fae Queen had to interject. “Apologies, but Fae weddings are a bit different from yours.”

“Oh? In what ways?”

“We will discuss this later,” said Regina, “First, I would like to celebrate our treaty with the finest of wine.”

She summoned a large bottle into her hands, stunning everyone in the room (save for Emma, of course). A smile graced her painted lips as she saw their shocked expressions, and she handed the bottle to the White Queen.

“A gift, to make up for a dark past,” she said softly, “and a toast, to a brighter future.”

Snow accepted the wine with a smile and bowed her head in respect. “Thank you,” she said, “Robin, will you fetch us some glasses, please?”

“Allow me,” said Regina.

She waved her hand, and four wine glasses materialized on the table.

“How are you doing that?” Snow asked, visibly taken aback.

“Simple. In order to gain something, you must give something in return. That is the core philosophy of magic, but also of life itself.”

“And what, pray tell, have you given in exchange for all this?”

The Fae Queen’s smile became wider. “I have sacrificed my ability to shed tears,” she said, “though only temporarily. I will not cry on this day, for it shall be one of celebration and merriment.”

_And it most certainly was._


	26. The Pegasus and the Orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Double update*

It was two days later, after seemingly-endless hours of festivities— and an especially-long ceremony regarding Emma’s right to the throne— that Regina and Emma finally returned to their palace in the heart of the forest, where the Fae were awaiting them expectantly. The sun had already begun to set, casting a mesmerizing orange glow over the beautiful trees.

“Welcome back, my Queen,” said Blue, “I trust all went well?”

The Fae Queen smiled and nodded. “That it did.” She squeezed her lover’s hand gently. “Emma has been named the rightful heir to the White Kingdom, and I have signed a peace-treaty with Queen Snow.”

Henry appeared in a puff of green mist, bombarding the two women with a bone-crushing embrace. They were quick to return the gesture.

“I was starting to think you’d never come back! I missed you!”

“And we missed you, Henry,” Regina assured him.

Emma nodded in agreement. “More than you can possibly imagine, kid,” she said with a smile.

She and Regina retired to their bed for the night, and once they were settled, they just lied there facing each other with love in their eyes. The Queen’s hand came to rest upon Emma’s waist ever so gently.

“Emma?” murmured the brunette.

“Hm?”

“There is a powerful flame burning within me that only you can extinguish.”

Emma was silent for a moment. “I’ve never done that before,” she said quietly.

This took Regina by surprise. “Is that so? I did not think it possible that none have touched you. You are beautiful, Emma. I feel truly blessed to be the first.”

Emma swallowed. “Regina?”

“Yes, my sweet?”

“I want to wait until our wedding night.”

“May I ask why?”

“Well, that’s what most people do.”

“Most _Humans,_ you mean. You forget that our customs are different, Emma,” said the Queen, “but if that is your wish, then I shall respect it.”

“Thank you,” whispered Emma.

“Of course, dear. I love you.”

Emma smiled faintly. “I love you, too.”

She was the first to fall asleep, and as she dreamed, Regina watched her intently. The Queen then planted a feather-light kiss upon her temple and before long, joined her in the dream world.

_They were on a beach as usual, and this time, Emma had the pleasure of actually seeing it. The white sand was wet between her toes, but the sparkling green waves with the foaming edges washed it all away. The golden sun warmed her skin from up above. As beautiful as it all was, it held not a candle to Regina’s radiance. Emma smiled as the Queen took each of her hands and kissed her sweetly._

_"How does it feel to be a Princess, my love?”_

_“I’ve always been a Princess,” said Emma, “I just didn’t know it.” She laughed softly. “But in all seriousness, it feels incredible. I never would have imagined my life would turn out the way it did. It really is a dream come-true. I feel so alive. So_ free.”

_Regina offered a soft smile. “I’m glad. All I want is for you and Henry to be happy, and for our people to live in peace as they once did.”_

_“You have to want your happiness as well, Regina.”_

_“Don’t you see, little Swan? Your happiness_ is _my happiness,” murmured the Queen, “I apologize if I came off as crude before.”_

_“Crude? When?”_

_“When I suggested we make love.”_

_Emma shook her head. “That isn’t crude, Regina. It’s actually really sweet,” she said, “I just want to wait until we’re married, that way it will be_ truly _special.”_

_“Very well, my darling.” Regina’s smile widened. “Just know that the offer still stands.”_

_“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.”_

_“Would you care to dance?”_

_A deep blush spread across Emma’s cheeks. “I’d love to,” she said, “I just don’t know how.”_

_“Worry not. I shall teach you.”_

_“Do you promise not to laugh?”_

_“You have nothing to be ashamed of, Emma,” Regina told her, “but no, I will not laugh. Trust me, you are not the only one who doesn’t know how to dance.”_

_“Alright then,” said Emma, “Show me.”_

_And so they danced._

When Emma awoke the following morning, she found herself lying on top of the Queen. Her arms were hooked around Regina’s neck and the brunette’s hands were on her waist. She moved slowly so as to not wake her lover, but as she did, Regina’s grip grew tighter and those gorgeous brown eyes locked with hers. A sly smirk graced the Queen’s lips.

“Going somewhere, little Swan?”

Just as Emma was about to respond, her stomach growled with hunger, and the Queen laughed softly.

“Come, my love. Let us go and have breakfast.”

After they were both dressed, Regina took Emma’s hand and transported the two of them out into the garden, where they found her parents sipping warm tea together in comfortable silence.

“Good morning, Regina,” said Cora, “and to you as well, Emma.”

Emma smiled. “Good morning to you, too, Cora,” she said, “and you, Henry.”

“You two are up awfully early,” said Regina, “I assumed you would sleep in.”

“And I assumed that is what you two would be doing,” said Big Henry.

Regina shook her head. “I have slept far too much as of late. I want to spend as much of my day with my family as I can. There is no time for sleeping in the day.”

Big Henry chuckled. “Unless you’re an old man like me, of course. Then you’ll never want to get up.”

“You’re up now, aren’t you?”

“Only because your mother made me.”

Cora just rolled her eyes. “Sleeping all day isn’t good for you, dear.”

“Neither is depriving oneself of it,” the old man argued.

“Oh, hush. You sleep plenty.”

Regina chuckled and took her seat at the head of the table, with Emma to her left and her father to her right. She closed her eyes and smiled as she sipped from her own wooden cup. The warm tea never failed to ease her nerves. She would likely never admit it, but she was apprehensive about the wedding. What if Emma decided not to marry her? She would have no choice but to respect her lover’s wishes, but the rejection would still hurt.

_Little did she know, her lover was in the same predicament._

Emma’s heart raced as she drank the enchanted tea. She was struggling to remain calm. What if Regina decided not to marry her? What if the brunette came to the conclusion that marrying a Human was not in her best interest? The cup shook in Emma’s trembling, sweaty hands. This was what caught the attention of the three Fae— _especially_ _the Queen._

“Emma, my love? Are you alright?”

Emma swallowed. “Yes, um, I just feel a bit cold, is all.”

Regina arched an eyebrow at this. “Cold? Darling, it’s quite warm out.”

“Yes, well, perhaps Humans and Fae have different forms of body heat.”

“I suppose it’s possible,” the Queen said skeptically, “though I’ve never heard such a thing. Would you like a blanket, dear?”

“That’s alright,” said Emma, “I’m sure the tea will help warm me up.”

Regina was quiet for a moment. “Right. Of course.”

She continued to sip her tea in silence until Henry appeared in the seat to Emma’s left. She smiled warmly at him.

“Good morning, my little Prince.”

“Morning!” Henry beamed.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Sure did! I dreamed that I was riding a winged horse and eating an orange,” the boy explained, “It was so much fun! I wish it was real!”

Regina and her parents nearly choked on their tea upon hearing this. They glanced at one another briefly before staring blankly at the table with their heads down. Emma and Henry exchanged a puzzled glance.

“Mother?” asked the young Prince, “What’s wrong?”

The Queen forced a smile. “Nothing, dear.”

Henry’s brows furrowed in confusion. “You’re lying,” he said, bewildered, “I can feel it. Why would you lie, Mother? You’ve never lied to me before!”

Regina sighed and hung her head in shame. “Forgive me, sweet one. I promise, I will explain it to you later. First, let us have breakfast.”

Needless to say, the five of them ate without so much as a word. It felt like an eternity before any of them said anything. In the end, it was Cora who broke the awkward silence.

“Well, Regina,” she said as she stood up, “your father and I are going to go spend some time in the archives. Take care, Daughter.”

“Thank you, Mother,” Regina said, not meeting her mother’s gaze, “Have a nice time.”

Her father opened his mouth to speak, but no words ever came, so he opted to close it. Anything he said may very well have made the situation that much more uncomfortable. Cora took his hand, and the two of them vanished in a plume of purple mist.

The young Prince then looked to Regina expectantly. “So what’s going on, Mother?”

The Queen’s face reddened. “Why don’t we take a walk?” she asked softly, “Emma, do you mind waiting here for a bit? We won’t be long, I promise.”

Emma just smiled faintly. “I’ll be right here.”

Regina offered a small nod as she stood. Henry rose as well and took hold of her hand. They walked away from the garden, and only when they were a good distance away did the Queen speak.

“Henry, do you know what a winged horse is called?”

“Um, a Pegasus?”

Regina nodded. “Yes,” she said quietly, “and do you know what a Pegasus represents?”

“Not really, no. I just think they’re beautiful.”

“That they are,” said the Queen, “but they are so much more. They symbolize freedom, happiness, and bravery.”

“Does that mean I’ll be brave one day?”

“It certainly seems that way.”

“I’m already happy,” said Henry, “but what about the freedom part?”

The Queen’s eyes welled with sorrow. “I suspect it has something to do with you growing up. One day you will be a man, and you won’t need me anymore. You will be free to make your own choices, and when I am gone, you shall become King of the Fae.”

“What about the orange? What does that mean?”

“The apple is a symbol of knowledge, while the orange represents fertility.”

The Queen stopped, and in turn, so did Henry. He looked up at her curiously.

“Mother?”

Regina turned to him with tears slipping down her cheeks, and she smiled. “You’re maturing, Henry. Before long, you’ll find yourself hitting a growth-spurt. It may seem scary, but I assure you, it is normal, both for Fae and for Humans. Soon you will be a man, though no matter how old you become, you’ll always be my precious baby boy.”

She cupped his face in her clawed hands and kissed his forehead, causing his face to redden.

“Mother, you’re making me blush!” he protested.

Regina chuckled. “I love you, Henry.”

Despite his mild embarrassment, the growing boy smiled back at her. “And I you, Mother.”


	27. With All Our Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sexy times ahead**  
> Also, Happy 4/20 ;)

After several weeks of carefully planning, the wedding day was finally here. As it turned out, a Fae wedding was more than _just a bit_ different. In fact, it was not a wedding day at all. Rather, it was to take place at night, beneath the ethereal light of the full moon. Candles were scattered all across the forest, flickering within the darkness so as to ward off evil. Each and every guest— whether Human or Fae— was expected to hold a burning candle and wear a necklace made from various flowers from within the forest. Emma and Regina, on the other hand, wore crowns woven from white roses, and the wax candles they held had yet to be lit.

The altar was located in front of the old well, whose waters ran beneath the earth once more. Emma stood to the left, and Regina to the right. Queen Snow, her lover Robin, and the other citizens of the White Kingdom were standing to the left as well. Of course, the Fae were all standing on the right, with the addition of Alice and Leroy, both of whom had been welcomed as official citizens of the Fae Kingdom.

Standing between Emma and Regina was Big Henry, who had been more than happy to be a part of it all. His eyes glistened with joyful tears as he announced the start of the ceremony.

“It is on this peaceful night which we gather to celebrate this sacred union. It was believed by our ancestors that the people who once walked the Earth were composed of two halves, but because they angered the Gods, they were split down the middle and cast apart as punishment. Thus they were forced to wander the world in search of their other half. I believe this wholeheartedly, for these two lovely women standing before me are a prime example. Though their bodies are separate, their heart is one, and their love is true. May they each lead a long and happy life, and may they find one another in the next. Hear me, almighty Gods. Hear me, oh Ancient One. Hear my voice, and listen, for I dedicate this celebration to you. After all, were it not for your divine wisdom and influence, these two would never have found one another. It was you who brought them together. Bless them with your grace and mercy, and grant them a long and happy life.”

The old man smiled and retrieved a large red candle, which was already lit.

“It is my honor to present you with the sacred flame, a symbol of your love, which shall burn evermore. Now, as is tradition, you may use this flame to light your candles.”

As Queen, Regina lit hers first. Emma followed suit. They locked eyes and smiled through their joyous tears, which glistened in the flickering light.

“You may exchange candles.”

They did so without hesitation.

“Now then, in the name of the Gods, and of the Ancient One— the one whose heavenly voice we hear in the wind— I deem the two of you united in marriage. Take not this union lightly. You must both promise to love and cherish one another for all eternity. If there are no objections to this matrimony, then you may kiss, and may our good friends, the Dragons, ignite the sky with their fire so as to honor this espousal.”

The two women brought their lips together in a sweet kiss, and the crowd looked on in awe as a horde of colossal Dragons took to the night sky from the treetops, lighting the heavens with their vibrant flames. Some were green. Some were blue. Others were red. There were even a few which were purple. Regardless, they were all mesmerizing.

This all came as a complete shock to the Humans. Some were so entranced by the breathtaking sight that they stumbled back and fainted, but were swiftly revived by those around them.

As beautiful as the whole spectacle was, the two newlyweds were focused on one thing and one thing only. The desire in their eyes burned far brighter than the flames of the Dragons overhead.

“Those in attendance may stay and observe this sacred display, whilst these two lovebirds _enjoy one another’s company.”_

Regina and Emma laughed, and the rest of the crowd joined in. The newlyweds then took their candles and headed to the well to drink from its blessed water. Regina lifted the wooden cup to Emma’s lips, letting her sip from it slowly, and Emma then did the very same with the brunette. Then, Regina helped the blonde up onto Rocinante, who was awaiting them nearby, and they rode off into the distance.

Emma hooked her arms securely around Regina’s waist. “So where are we going?”

Regina smiled. “You will find out once we get there.”

“Oh, come on, Regina,” Emma fussed, “At least give me a hint!”

“Very well. It is beautiful, like you, and within it is a most comfortable bed, in which I intend to make sweet, _sweet_ love to you.”

A rush of heat pooled between Emma’s thighs, but she was unable to clench them while on horseback. She bit her lip instead and just clung tighter to the brunette.

This drew a soft chuckle from the Fae Queen’s painted lips. “I can smell your desire, my darling,” Regina husked, “Worry not. Soon, I shall extinguish the flame which burns deep within you, and you will spread for me like the beautiful swan that you are.”

A quiet moan escaped Emma’s lips, but before she had the chance to respond, a plume of purple mist enveloped her, Regina, and Rocinante. Within a heartbeat, they rematerialized on a lone island in the middle of the sparkling sea, on which a colossal tree grew tall and strong. It was easily the biggest tree Emma had ever seen. It had to have been more than a thousand years-old. It was so large that there were entire rooms carved into it, complete with intricately-carved doors and even some windows. Needless to say, the sight of it robbed Emma of her staggering breath.

“Regina,” she rasped, “this is— this is absolutely beautiful.”

The brunette smiled. “As promised,” she said, “Welcome, Emma Swan, to the oldest surviving spirit tree. It has stood upon this isle for nearly two-thousand years.”

“Who did it belong to?” asked Emma.

“An ancient Faerie,” said Regina, “His name was Rumplestiltskin. He was a good friend of my mother’s. It was rumored that they were having an affair, but Mother and Father never spoke of it. Regardless, he was killed when the Darkness came, and it was his body that the Dark One possessed.”

“Why didn’t he get to come back like the rest of the Fae?”

“They were all buried within the earth, and it was magic which brought them all back. Rumplestiltskin’s body never received a proper burial. His soul has long-since crossed over. I am certain he was reborn into a new vessel, for his spirit tree still thrives, though I know not what form he has taken.”

“Why did you bring me to his tree, of all places?”

“Because, my dear, it is quiet, secluded, and peaceful. The perfect place to spend our wedding night.”

“What about Rocinante?”

“I will send him back to the forest,” said Regina. She waved her hand, and the steed vanished into thin air. “Now then,” she said, sweeping Emma off her feet, “where were we?”

Emma yelped as the brunette swept her up, holding her bridal-style, and carried her into the large room at the base of the gargantuan spirit tree. The candles floated in the air alongside them. Once the door closed behind them, the candles came to rest upon the bedside table, casting a hypnotic orange glow across the walls and furniture.

Regina set Emma down gently on the bed, and with a second wave of her hand, they were both rendered stark naked. Emma gasped at the sudden draft, and her face reddened when she saw the look of desire and awe masking her new wife’s face as the brunette’s dark eyes fell upon her nude figure.

“I knew you were beautiful, Emma Swan, but I never would have imagined you were _this_ beautiful,” the Faerie husked as she stepped closer, “By the Gods, how I long to make you mine. Look at you, my blushing bride. You have been blessed with the unfathomable beauty of a Goddess, both inside and out. See how your gorgeous thighs glisten in the candlelight, and your beautiful breasts heave with every ragged breath. Your kiss brings with it the taste of honeysuckle. Now I must know the taste of this treasure I see before me. You have partaken in my Forbidden Fruit, _Em-ma,_ and now, I shall indulge in yours as well, if you will have me.”

Emma struggled to find her voice. “Take me,” she breathed, “Just promise me you’ll be gentle.”

Regina smiled softly, her eyes gleaming with lust. “I swear to you, little Swan, that I will be as gentle as I can.” She glanced at the flickering candles. “These candles are steadily melting at the same rate. Until both are halfway melted, it is my duty to please you in any way that I can. Afterwards, that honor will be yours, my love. As is tradition.”

“I don’t know if I can stay awake that long,” Emma said meekly, “and I’m not sure if my body can take it.”

Regina shook her head. “Pleasing you does not solely mean making love,” she said softly, “but until sunrise, my sweet, I shall worship this beautiful body of yours with my lips and tongue, and any doubts you may have regarding my love for you shall cease to exist.”

She stayed true to her word.

Her lips collided with Emma’s in a searing, hungry kiss. To say that it was passionate would have been a painful understatement, and to so much as _suggest_ that it was anything less than erotic would have been an unforgivable sin. The scent of spiced apples and arousal filled the warm air, coming together as one, just as the newlywedded couple did upon the bed below.

Regina pulled back, though only so that Emma could breathe. She cupped the blonde’s face in her clawed hands and nipped softly at her lower lip.

“I shall never tire of kissing your sweet lips,” murmured the Fae Queen, “but now I must acquaint myself with the rest of your perfect body, my beautiful.”

She proceeded to kiss her way down Emma’s neck, nipping lightly at the blonde’s pale skin and tracing that graceful collarbone with her tongue. She playfully bit down on Emma’s shoulder, causing the blonde to shudder and moan. Her lips met the blonde’s soft breasts, kissing and sucking at them with fervor. She reveled in the delicious moans that escaped her bride’s lips as she took a stiff, rosy nipple between her lips and sucked.

 _“Regina,”_ Emma rasped, clinging desperately to the brunette’s back, “Gods, I— oh, that feels _incredible!”_

The brunette smiled up at her. “This is nothing compared to what is yet to come.”

Then, as Regina’s soft lips trailed the lightest of kisses down Emma’s taut stomach, the blonde’s back arched up off the bed. The Fae Queen’s clawed fingers gently eased the young woman’s glistening thighs apart as her tongue met the space where Emma needed it most. Heat pooled within her core as Emma cried out in ecstasy, moaning her name and clutching her head so as to bring it even closer.

_“Gods above! Regina! Don’t stop, please!”_

The Fae Queen’s voice echoed softly in the back of Emma’s mind.

 _“I shan’t stop, little Swan. Not until you are completely satisfied. I will make love to you until your cries pierce the Heavens, and your quivering shakes the Earth. My love for you is infinite, dear Emma. None— not even I— can fathom just how much I love you. You are my other half. Though we are two, we share a single heart. I would do anything for you, my sweet. I would move mountains for you. I would walk the ends of the Earth for you. I would steal for you. I would even_ kill _for you. But the one thing I will_ never do _is die on you, because I could never forgive myself if I left you alone in this world. I love you, Emma Swan, with all my being, and with all_ our _heart.”_


	28. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sexy-time, but also a very heartfelt moment. Also, ANGST!

The Fae Queen reveled in the blissful cries and wanton moans of her beautiful bride, eagerly lapping at the sweet nectar which— like a river— flowed steadily from the sacred flower before her. She brought her clawed thumbs up to spread Emma’s nether lips and teased them with her warm tongue. She moaned into the sweet treasure and buried her tongue deep within it, causing the young blonde to gasp and arch up off of the bed.

“Regina!” Emma whimpered, “I— I need _more!”_

The brunette regarded her bride with lustful eyes, sucking and teasing the gorgeous little pearl at the apex of Emma’s core. This drew yet another breathless cry from the blonde’s gasping lips, as well as another rush of desire from the sweet prize between those smooth thighs.

“Tell me what you want, _Em-ma,”_ the Queen purred.

Emma let out a quiet whimper. “M-More,” she breathed.

“I am afraid you’re going to have to be a bit more specific, my love.”

Emma’s body trembled and quivered with desire and sexual frustration. She was panting heavily, staring deep into Regina’s eyes with a look of sheer lust. She didn’t know what she wanted, exactly. She just knew that she needed more.

For a moment— though it seemed like much longer— there was only silence, but then the voice within the wind reached out to Regina through the ether.

_‘She is but a maiden, inexperienced in the ways of pleasure. She knows not what it is she truly desires. You are her soulmate. If you wish to truly please her, then perhaps you should make use of your leather rod.’_

Regina was hesitant, but summoned said object so that it appeared fastened to her hips. She watched her bride’s reaction closely, taking note of the confusion and surprise etched into Emma’s features.

“Regina, what— is that a—”

Emma suddenly fell silent, unable to take her eyes off of the large, leather shaft protruding from the brunette’s lap.

“Is this what you want, Emma?” murmured Regina, “Hm? Do you wish for me to truly take your virginity?”

Emma swallowed, finally meeting the Queen’s gaze once more. “Will it hurt?” she asked quietly.

“Only for a moment or so,” said Regina, “but I will soothe your pain, my love. This night is meant to be one of pleasure. Know that this is your choice, Emma. I will not force you into anything you do not desire.”

Emma was silent for a moment. Her eyes glanced from Regina’s to the thick, leather phallus, and then back again.

“If I ask you to stop, will you?”

“Without hesitation,” Regina assured.

Emma let out a shaky breath and offered a small nod. “Alright,” she whispered, “Just go slowly.”

“I promise I will.”

Regina placed a hand on Emma’s hip and guided the phallus to the blonde’s nether lips with the other. She slowly eased it inside, watching Emma’s face closely for any signs of discomfort.

“If the pain becomes unbearable, then you must tell me,” she murmured, “the last thing I want is to hurt you, my darling.”

Emma could only nod, biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut as the leather shaft pushed its way into her. She whimpered when she felt an uncomfortable pressure within her sex. The pushing suddenly ceased, and she opened her eyes to find Regina watching her with obvious concern.

“Are you alright? Is it too much?”

“It isn’t painful,” said Emma, “Just not pleasant.”

“If you wish to continue, I promise it will only hurt for a moment or so. Like I said, I shall ease your pain with magic. I understand what you’re going through, Emma, believe me. My first time wasn’t exactly pleasant in the beginning either, but the pleasure far outweighed the pain.”

Emma nodded slowly. “Alright,” she rasped. She took a deep breath. “I’m ready.”

She did her best to relax as the head of the leather phallus broke through her inner-membrane and drew a sharp gasp from her lips. Her eyes welled with tears. It was anything but pleasant, though not excruciating. She could feel something warm and wet leaking down between her thighs. Her eyes flew open and she raised her head, frowning in confusion and concern, but before she had the chance to see what it was, the Queen waved a hand and the thick substance— as well as the pain— vanished completely.

“W-What happened? What was that?”

“Just a bit of blood, dear,” said Regina, “Worry not. It is normal.” She now had both hands on Emma’s hips. “And now the hard part is over. I can make you feel good, Emma, and I will, if you still want me to.”

 _“Yes,”_ Emma breathed, once again overcome with desire, _“Please.”_

With a soft smile, Regina began to thrust slowly so that Emma could get used to the sensation. She kept a steady rhythm, until the blonde was outright begging her to thrust harder and faster, and she was quick to obey. Soon, her pace increased, but she still remained relatively gentle with her beloved bride. There would be plenty of time to be rough later. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to make the blonde feel like a Queen— no, a _Goddess,_ for their wedding night was meant to be sacred.

As the candles flickered and burned, Regina stayed true to her word and made sweet love to her new bride. She brought the most intense pleasure to the blonde beauty. The price was one worth paying, but if Emma knew the truth, there would undoubtedly be tension between them. That much, she knew. Emma’s happiness was her happiness. The same went for pleasure. In order to please her beautiful young bride, the Fae Queen sacrificed her own arousal, though only until sunrise.

“Emma,” she murmured amid the blonde’s blissful cries, “love of my life. How brightly you shine, like a midnight sun. Your radiance brings envy to the stars. Your beauty makes Goddesses blush. Your lips taste of honeysuckle, as does the sweet nectar which floods the Altar of Venus. Its perfection has graced my tongue and lips. Your beauty blinds me, my treasure. Your cries of passion deafen me. Yet it is your love that rejuvenates me. You are my other half. The only piece that fits the puzzle.” A sly smirk crept onto her lips. “Or perhaps it is I whose piece fits _yours.”_

She slammed into Emma with a particularly-rough thrust, earning a sharp cry from her bride’s lips. She brought her own lips against them and kissed the beautiful blonde with equal fervor. She brought a hand under Emma’s thigh and lifted it gently, thrusting from a different angle which allowed her to slip even further into her wife’s quivering sex. She must have hit the sweet-spot deep inside that sacred flower, seeing how Emma let out a breathless scream and clawed at her smooth back as they rocked together in ecstasy.

**_“REGINA!”_ **

“Oh, Emma,” she breathed, “Look at me, my sweet. I want you to look at me while you reach your climax.”

Emma struggled to keep her eyes open, but was able to do so as a powerful rush of wet heat spilled out onto her thighs as well as the leather phallus being driven into her. The shaft glistened with her arousal, as did her pale skin. She bit her lip, moaning softly as Regina kissed along her throat and up to the sensitive space behind her ear.

“Regina,” she rasped, “I love you.”

The brunette smiled fondly. “And I you, my little Swan.” She pulled the leather phallus from Emma’s warmth, drawing forth yet another moan like water from the old well. “How are you feeling?” she murmured.

Emma’s eyes slipped shut and a smile spread across her blushing face. “Amazing,” she confessed, “This is truly the greatest night of my life.”

Regina cupped her cheeks gently. “Wonderful. And now, my love, it shall be the greatest night of _both_ our lives.”

Emma’s blush deepened as she locked eyes with the brunette. “Regina, I— I don’t know how to please you. Will you show me?” she asked softly.

“Of course,” said the Fae Queen, “I am going to lie on my back.”

She did so, and smiled reassuringly at her young bride. “Now, if you are comfortable with the idea, I would like you to lower yourself onto the rod.”

Emma reluctantly squatted above the slick phallus and looked to Regina with uncertainty.

“Do you want to do this, Emma?” Regina asked her, “I promised you that I would not force you into anything.”

“But I am your wife. Am I not supposed to do what you desire?”

“Not if you don’t desire it as well. You forget that I am also _your_ wife,” said Regina.

Emma bit her lip apprehensively. “I don’t want to disappoint you on our wedding night.”

Regina sat up slowly and pulled Emma into a warm embrace. “You have not disappointed me, little Swan. Making love is meant to be a mutual act. It is about connecting, both physically and spiritually. Otherwise, there is no love in it. I will not do anything to you if you do not wish it. I swore to you that I wouldn’t. I do not break my promises, Emma.”

Emma swallowed and let out a shaky breath. “I— I’m sorry,” she breathed.

Tears welled up in her eyes and streaked her face and she sobbed quietly as she was pulled into a warm embrace by the Fae Queen. Regina held her ever so gently, kissing her temple and whispering softly to her.

“Don’t cry, my beautiful,” murmured the Queen, “Don’t you see? Your pain is _my_ pain. It wounds me to see you in such distress. What is troubling you so? Will you tell me?”

Emma hesitated. The feeling of Regina’s clawed hand stroking her hair brought with it a sense of comfort, if only a little. Her eyes fell shut and she brought her head to rest in the smooth junction between the brunette’s neck and shoulder. The Queen just held her close, saying nothing while waiting for her to respond. It seemed like hours passed before she spoke, though in reality, it couldn’t have been more than a minute or two.

“I want to please you, but this is all just so— so,” she paused, _“overwhelming.”_

Regina was quiet for a moment. “I understand, Emma. I’m certain that you are not alone. Many women feel discomfort when losing their virginity. Even _I_ did at first.”

Emma shook her head. “It isn’t just that,” she whispered, “It’s also just our relationship in general.”

The Queen stiffened. “Do you no longer wish to be my wife?”

“No, Regina, it isn’t that,” Emma said quickly, “I promise that’s not it!”

“Then what?”

“You’re a Faerie, and I’m a Human.”

_“And?”_

“And you’ll outlive me by, what, a thousand years? The entire lifespan of a Human is just a blink of an eye to a Faerie. I’m afraid of dying before you. The thought alone terrifies me. I don’t want to be alone, Regina. Not in life _or_ in death.”

“Oh, Emma,” the brunette murmured, pulling her bride closer, “I had no idea. You should have told me you were having these feelings.”

Emma was silent for a moment. She looked at Regina expectantly. “Is there any way to change me?”

Regina cocked her head. “Change you? What do you mean?”

“I mean, can you turn me into a Faerie?”

The Queen hesitated. “Is that really what you want?”

“If it means I can spend eternity with you, then yes.”

“Fae aren’t _really_ immortal, Emma. We just live far longer than most,” said Regina, “but if that is what you want, then I shall do all that I can to make it happen. However, I cannot promise that it will work. A temporal transformation is one thing, but a permanent species alteration is not something I have ever done before. I have never had any desire or need to. I will have to look through the ancient texts within the archive. Perhaps I will find answers there. If not, then I will have to look elsewhere.”

Emma squeezed her hand gently. _“We_ will look elsewhere.”

They shared a sweet kiss, and a comfortable silence fell over them like a warm blanket.


	29. White Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's officially been a month since I started writing this story :) I'm very pleased with how it's turned out.

Alice’s eyes glistened with sorrow as she knelt down before her father’s grave, carefully placing a bouquet of white roses upon the dirt. He had been buried out in the meadow, under the beautiful tree that the Fae Queen had planted using what was once the last spirit seed. It wasn’t far from the Queen’s own spirit tree.

Jack’s gravestone was nothing too elegant, but that didn’t matter to Alice, and she knew it wouldn’t have mattered to him, either. He was a simple man. He’d never asked for much, and neither had she. Tears slipped down her face as she stared longingly at her father’s name, forever etched in stone.

“I love you, Papa,” she rasped, “I hope you’re happy, wherever you are.”

She sensed movement from the corner of her eye and looked to find Henry carrying a single flower towards his mother’s tree. She watched him sadly as he placed the flower on the ground and sat down with his legs crossed. She could see his mouth moving, but his words were far too quiet to hear. He stopped suddenly and turned to look at her, seeming to notice her staring, and offered a faint smile. Alice returned the smile, watching him as he slowly made his way towards her.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

Alice gave a small nod. “Thank you,” she said, “but I should apologize on his behalf. What he did to you was horrible, Henry. It should never have happened.”

“No, it shouldn’t have,” said Henry, “but I’ve forgiven him. It wasn’t really his fault. He was under the Dark One’s influence, but he gave his life to defeat the Darkness. That makes him a hero.”

“Do you think he’s in a better place?”

“I can only hope so. If not, then he should be. He deserves it.”

“Thank you,” Alice sobbed. She buried her face in her hands. “I don’t know how to go on without him.”

Henry placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder. “You know, it is said that sometimes, when a person dies and still has unfinished business, they will return in the form of a white rabbit.”

Alice looked up at him in confusion. “A white rabbit? Why?”

“Mother says that white represents purity, and that rabbits symbolize rebirth,” Henry told her, “so if a white rabbit crosses your path, you might not be as alone as you think.”

With a sob, Alice stood up and pulled him into a tight embrace. “Thank you, Henry,” she murmured. She looked over at the flower he’d placed under the Queen’s spirit tree. “May I ask who you brought the flower to?”

Henry laughed softly. “You just did,” he said, “but yes. It’s my father’s grave.”

“Why doesn’t he have a gravestone?”

“Fae don’t mark graves. The earth doesn’t belong to us. We belong to _it.”_

“Well, how do you remember where someone is buried?”

“A Faerie never forgets,” Henry said cryptically.

Alice was quiet for a moment. “I see.”

Anything else she might have said was cut off as she spotted something moving in the distance. Something small and white. Her eyes widened and she felt as if she’d just had the wind knocked out of her.

Henry looked up at her curiously. “Alice?”

When she said nothing, he followed her gaze and stared out into the vast meadow. A wide grin spread across his face.

“It’s a white rabbit,” he said, looking back at her. “You should go catch it. Rabbits are also said to bring good fortune.”

With a soft smile, Alice hugged Henry once more and darted off across the meadow to find the white rabbit. Henry watched her with a smile and went back over to his father’s grave, where he sat in silence. His father and Alice’s weren’t so different, it seemed. Two good men, both corrupted by the Darkness. The tragedy was that Jack had been given a shot at redemption, but Daniel had not. One heinous act and it was all over.

Henry saw movement in the corner of his eye and saw a white rabbit hopping towards him. He stared at it in awe as it approached and came to rest upon his lap. He reluctantly reached down to stroke the silent creature’s soft, white fur, and the smile that graced his lips was brighter than ever before. He hugged the rabbit to his chest, and it did not struggle. It seemed content in his embrace, for which he was grateful. He heard the rabbit’s voice in the back of his mind, and it comforted him.

“I know,” he said softly, “I’m sure she will.”

Meanwhile, back on the serene island, Emma and Regina were lying in bed, both enjoying a comfortable silence as they basked in the warm sunlight flooding the room. Regina was holding Emma close to her, with the blonde’s head resting on her shoulder. Emma stirred with a quiet groan, which brought a smile to the Queen’s lips.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Emma smiled as her eyes fluttered open.

“Morning.”

“I trust you slept well?”

“I did,” said Emma, “I dreamed that I was a swan, swimming on a lake under the moonlight. It was nice. It was peaceful. It was _beautiful.”_

Regina kissed the top of her head sweetly. “Just like you, my love.” Emma’s stomach roared, drawing a soft chuckle from the brunette’s lips. “Hungry, are we? Come. Let us enjoy breakfast on the beach.”

And they did.

Once dressed, they laid out a quilt upon the warm sand and shared a meal consisting of fresh fruit, nectar, and warm bread topped with a layer of cinnamon and sugar. After they ate, Emma leaned back against Regina, who just held her in a loving manner as they stared out across the sparkling sea.

It was an eternity before the silence was broken by the Fae Queen. “Emma?” she asked softly.

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry about last night. I never meant to upset you, or to make you cry.”

“It’s alright, Regina,” Emma told her.

Regina was hesitant. “Are you certain?”

“Absolutely.”

The Queen hugged Emma just a bit tighter, not saying a word, for none needed to be said.


	30. Ravenscar

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to please you,” said Emma.

Regina cupped her cheek gently. “Darling, you please me simply by being next to me.”

A blush crept onto Emma’s face. “You really mean that?”

 _“With all my heart,”_ murmured the Queen.

She delivered a sweet kiss to the blonde’s lips, which Emma returned with fervor. Regina suddenly stood up and extended her clawed hand invitingly.

“Come, my darling. Let us dance. For real, this time.”

Emma took the Queen’s hand with a smile, and the two of them danced gracefully upon the beach. She leaned her head against Regina’s chest and her eyes slid shut. Soon, the dancing came to an end, and brunette’s arms slipped around her, holding her close and whispering sweet nothings to her.

“By the Gods, you are so beautiful. How fortunate I am to have you by my side. I feel truly blessed whenever we are together.”

Emma hummed softly in appreciation. “The feeling is mutual.”

Regina hugged her tighter. “For which I am most grateful.”

She looked up with sadness in her eyes as she felt rain begin to patter against her skin and dampen the sand beneath her bare feet.

“Let us head back inside,” she said, “When the Heavens weep, it inflicts great sorrow. I will not allow either of us to suffer.”

A yelp escaped Emma as Regina suddenly swept her off of her feet and carried her back into the room at the base of the tree. The brunette smiled and set her down carefully on the bed before lighting the candles that lined the walls. After closing the door and the curtains, the Queen turned back to her with a loving smile.

“I cannot express just how much I adore you, Emma Swan. You are wise, humorous, brave, and of course, _beautiful._ Your radiance entrances me. It draws me to you like a moth unto a flame. We have been wedded for less than a day, and you are already the perfect bride. It would be my honor to help you become a Faerie, though I suspect the price will be high. I have attempted to converse with the wind, but have yet to receive an answer.”

She moved so that she was sitting next to Emma on the bed, which brought a smile to her wife’s face. She brought her hand to rest upon Emma’s and delivered a soft kiss to the blonde’s sweet lips.

“Regina?”

“Yes, my love?”

“How long will we be here?”

“We can stay as long as you like,” the Queen assured, “Do you wish to go back?”

“Maybe in the morning, if that’s alright with you.”

“Of course it is. If you are happy, then so am I.”

Emma gave a small nod. “Morning it is, then.” She was quiet for a moment before locking eyes with her beautiful wife. “Do you think you could teach me more about magic?”

“Anything in particular?” asked Regina.

“Summoning things, I guess,” said Emma, “I tried that before with Henry, but it didn’t work. That was when I first heard the voice in the wind.”

“Very well,” said the brunette. She lifted her hand, palm up. “I’m going to summon an apple. I must picture it in my mind. Every last detail, right to the core. I am imagining a perfectly-round, perfectly-ripe fruit. Bright and beautiful, gleaming in the sunlight. It is red. It is delicious and sweet. There is no apple more perfect than this.”

As she described it, an apple matching her description began to appear within her hand. It shone in the light of the flickering candles. Emma watched in awe as the fruit formed itself out of thin air.

“I am imagining its texture. Smooth on the outside. Not a bump or blemish to be found. It is as close to perfection as a thing can be. At least, it appears that way. If I were to bite into it, however, it would be a juicy, pulpy mass. Hard and soft, and sweet and bitter all at once. I suppose it’s all just a matter of perspective. What I find delicious and sweet, you may find vile and grotesque, or vice-versa. Don’t you see, Emma? I did not simply summon this apple. I created it, with the power of magic. I saw it in my mind’s eye. This is not an apple. This is my vision of what an apple is supposed to be— and now, sweet Emma, I want you to do the same.”

She tossed the apple— or rather, her _vision_ of an apple— to her stunned bride and offered a faint smile.

“Good luck, my beautiful.”

Back in the Fae Kingdom, Snow was sitting with Robin in the garden, just across the table from Regina’s mother and father. The two Fae eyed them warily, though Cora was much more untrusting than her husband. She eyed Snow up and down quickly, peering down her nose at the Human woman.

“So you are the mother of Emma Swan?”

“I am,” Snow said with her eyes narrowed a bit, “and I take it you are the mother of the Fae Queen?"

“Indeed,” said Cora, “but she has a name, you know.”

“I am sure she does,” said Snow, “I simply haven’t had the chance to learn it.”

“It is Regina,” Cora told her, “Regina Ravenscar, Queen of the Fae.”

Snow arched an eyebrow. “Ravenscar? How did you come up with a name like that?”

Now Cora’s eyes narrowed. “It is not a name. It is a title,” she said, “and she _earned_ it.”

“How?”

“There is a small scar above her lip, forever etched into her flesh by the talon of a raven.”

Little did they know, Regina and Emma were having a similar conversation on the island. The two were lying on the bed, smiling softly as they stared into one another’s eyes. Emma was holding the apple she’d created in her mind’s eye. It was not nearly as perfect as Regina’s, seeing how she still wasn’t quite used to imagining how things looked, but it was decent enough.

“Your name is Regina, but is there more? You call me Emma Swan. Do you have a secondary name?”

“I have a title, yes. Mother and Father deemed me ‘Ravenscar.’”

“Regina Ravenscar, huh?” Emma’s smile widened. “It’s nice. I like it. I think it suits you.”

The Fae Queen’s smile grew as well. “Thank you, my sweet.”

“How’d you get such a title?”

“When I was a girl— just a hundred or so years younger than Henry— I was climbing my spirit tree and happened upon a raven’s nest. I was still innocent then. Naïve, as children are known to be. There were three baby ravens in that nest. Each of them had clearly just hatched. Thinking their mother had abandoned them, I took pity on them. Being the foolish girl I was, I attempted to take the nest back to the palace with me so that I could raise them myself. As you might have guessed, this did not go over well for me. The moment I came in contact with her offspring, the mother came swooping down, seemingly from out of nowhere, and scratched my face. I fell from the tree and cried out in pain, and my parents were at my side in an instant. Father intended to heal me with magic, but Mother insisted that the wound heal on its own. It was a punishment, but also an important lesson.”

“What lesson was that?” Emma asked, unable to take her eyes off of the Queen’s scar.

“That a mother must always be there for her children,” Regina said quietly, “and of course, that one must never disturb a bird’s nest.” She gave a soft chuckle. “I certainly learned my lesson. Once I had Henry, I was always protective of him. I never wanted to see him make the same mistake I did. I sheltered him. Perhaps I shouldn’t have. Regardless, the past is the past, and I am proud to be his mother.”

“Does he have a title?”

“Not yet. It must first be earned.”

“Earned how?”

“A male Faerie earns his title by doing something truly great. Something noble or heroic,” said Regina, “but it is different with females. Of course, some earn their titles the same way, but most receive them following an important event in their lives— such was the case with me. I was a foolish girl who did a foolish thing, but I paid the price, and it made me all the wiser. At first I thought Mother didn’t love me, but as I grew older, I realized she was punishing me _because_ she loved me. She wanted what was best for me. I just didn’t know it at the time.”

Emma was quiet for a moment. “What is her title?”

“Dragonheart,” said the Queen, “for Mother was the one who found Maleficent and took her in when she was just a hatchling.”

“Wait, so Maleficent was an orphan?”

Regina gave a small nod. “That she was. You and her are not so different.”

“That was very kind of Cora to raise her.”

Regina smiled. “Yes. Mother is a complicated woman, but when she loves someone, it is unconditionally.”

“Does Maleficent have a title?”

“No. Dragons and Fae have very different customs.”

“I see,” said Emma, “Well, what about your father?”

“He is called Morningstar.”

“Why ‘Morningstar?’”

“Because he and Mother first met during a particularly-beautiful sunrise. He felt that this was his act of greatness, for it led to him falling in love and having a family.”

“That’s very sweet,” Emma said with a smile.

“Yes,” Regina agreed, “Father has always been quite sentimental.” She looked to Emma’s apple with a gleam in her eyes. “Aren’t you going to eat that?” she asked softly.

“I’m afraid it will taste bitter.”

“Well, you will never know until you try,” said Regina, “and even if it does, you can always try again. There is no shame in experimenting, _Em-ma.”_

Emma blushed a bit at the brunette’s implication. “Right. I know. I just don’t think I’ll ever be as good as you.”

Regina shook her head. “Nonsense. One cannot be ‘good’ or ‘bad’ at magic. They can only _be.”_

“I’m afraid you’ve lost me.”

“Magic is not a skill that can be perfected. It is an entity which gives us something so long as we give something in return. It is balanced, as all things should be. Some things, however, such as species alteration, require a much greater sacrifice.”

Emma swallowed. “What kind of sacrifice?”

Regina was quiet for a moment. “I don’t know yet,” she murmured, “but for you, it is one I am more than willing to offer. I love you, Emma Swan.”

A smile graced Emma’s lips. “And I you, Regina Ravenscar.”


	31. The Mirror Realm

Henry was up in his room with the rabbit he’d found when he sensed his mother’s presence. He got up from his bed and went to the window. Looking out, he saw her walking alongside Emma towards the palace, having just rematerialized. He started to smile, but then something else caught his eye. Dark clouds were forming in the distance. His smile fell as a feeling of utter dread washed over him. He didn’t quite understand why, or what it was exactly, but he just knew something terrible was going to happen.

Then the rabbit spoke to him, and it all became clear.

He transported himself outside to meet the two newlyweds. He hugged his mother tightly, shielding his face so that she wouldn’t see just how worried he was, but she didn’t need to. She could sense it.

“Henry? What’s troubling you, my darling?”

Henry met her concerned gaze reluctantly. “I think something awful is going to happen, Mother, ” he said.

Regina gently cupped his face. “Why is that, dear?”

“There’s a storm coming. It’s big,” he said, “and it’s _bad.”_

“Worry not,” said Regina, “We will seek shelter within the palace.” She smiled reassuringly and transported him and Emma inside.

Soon, it was raining. Regina was in the parlor next to Emma, each of them sitting in front of the fireplace and enjoying a cup of warm tea in comfortable silence. The brunette finished her tea and set it aside on the small table between them.

“I’m going to check up on Henry,” she said softly.

“Alright,” said Emma, “I’ll be right here.”

Regina transported herself to Henry’s room and found him sitting on his bed with a white rabbit in front of him. This took her by surprise.

“Henry, you mustn’t bring the woodland creatures in here. They belong outside, in their natural habitat.”

“I know, Mother, but this rabbit is different.”

Regina cocked her head in confusion. “Different how?”

“I think it holds Father’s spirit.”

Regina’s blood ran cold. “Oh?” she asked quietly, “Has it spoken to you?”

Henry smiled. “Yes.”

“And what all has it said?”

“It told me Emma would make a great ruler, and that she’s going to make you happy,” said Henry.

“Well that’s nice to hear,” said Regina.

“That isn’t all it said,” Henry told her.

Regina moved to sit on the bed beside him. “What, then?”

Henry looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. “It told me someone was going to try and kill her,” he whispered.

The brunette stiffened and her eyes grew wide. _“What?_ When did it say this?”

“Just before I went out to meet you in the garden,” said the boy.

“Do you know who exactly this ‘someone’ is?”

“The rabbit just said it was a madman whose head wasn’t screwed on tight enough.”

The color drained from Regina’s face. “Gods above.”

“Mother? What is it? Do you know someone like that?”

“Yes,” rasped the Queen, “His name is Jefferson.”

Regina stood up suddenly, vanishing from the boy’s room in a plume of purple mist and rematerializing in the parlor.

“Emma, my love, you need to come with me. I fear something terrible is going to happen.”

It was not Emma’s voice that responded, but rather, that of a man. “Sorry to spoil your little tea-party, but your _pet human_ isn’t here right now.”

Regina gasped and rushed to see who was sitting in her wife’s seat. Just as she feared, it was none other than Jefferson. He had his clawed fingers steepled as if plotting something especially sinister, and she wouldn’t put it past him. Around his pale neck was a thin scar, no doubt the result of having his head severed during the Massacre all those centuries ago. Needless to say, he did not look happy.

The Queen bared her teeth at him in primal rage. “Where is she?” she hissed.

Jefferson stood from the chair. “Somewhere you’ll never find her,” he said with a smirk.

Regina’s fists tightened. “Why are you doing this, Jefferson?”

“Because I want to punish you for your sins,” he told her, “Humans slaughtered our people, and you think it wise to join forces with them? You are pathetic and weak! You do not deserve to be Queen! You never did!”

Regina’s hand was gripping his throat before he could even think to react, pinning him to the wall. Hot, angry tears streaked her face. “Where is she?!” she roared.

Jefferson just laughed. “I told you, you’re never going to see her again. Just give up.”

“Never!” the Queen seethed, “Tell me where she is!”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll rip your head off with my bare hands!”

Again, Jefferson laughed in her face. “I’d like to see you try,” he taunted.

What he didn’t anticipate was the Queen grabbing him by the hair and throwing him head-first into the crackling fireplace with as much force as she could muster. He screamed in agony and attempted to escape the excruciating pain, but Regina held him down so that he would continue to suffer.

“MERCY!” he screamed.

“Tell me what you did with Emma!”

“Fine!” cried Jefferson, “I put her in the mirror realm!”

Regina’s eyes widened. “You _what?!”_

She jerked him out of the fireplace and slammed his face against the mirror nearby. His skin and hair were burned beyond measure. If Regina hadn’t known any better, she would never have guessed that it was him.

“You’re going to pay for this!” she hissed.

She tapped the mirror with her clawed finger, causing the surface to ripple, and shoved him into the shadowy realm awaiting him on the other side.

“NO!” he shouted.

Just before Regina had the chance to close the portal, Jefferson grabbed her and dragged her in with him. She struggled, but was unable to resist the power of the enchanted mirror. It pulled her through, and she found herself landing gracelessly on the hard ground. She glared hateful daggers at him as she stood up, brushing the dirt off of her dress.

“You imbecile!” she shouted, “I’ll kill you!”

“Not if I kill you first!” Jefferson snapped, “I never liked you, Regina! You were always a stuck-up brat! You never deserved to rule our people! That half-breed bastard of yours is no different! I will never bow down to a halfling!”

Regina’s eyes flashed dangerously. “Don’t you _dare_ speak of him that way!”

She punched him in the jaw as hard as she possibly could, knocking one of his teeth out with a single strike. He cursed at her as blood filled his mouth and oozed down his disfigured chin. His eyes narrowed as they locked with hers.

“This is a fitting punishment for you, Jefferson! You’re as grotesque on the outside as you are within!” she snapped.

“Not for long! Magic will heal me!”

“No, you idiot!” Regina shouted, “This is the mirror realm! Don’t you know anything?! Magic doesn’t exist here! Thank to your foolishness, we are all trapped in here!”

Jefferson’s eyes widened. “W-What?! How are we going to get out, then?!”

“You should have considered that before you dragged me in with you, you insufferable little—”

_“Regina!”_

The Queen gasped and looked over to see Emma approaching with a look of utter terror masking that beautiful face.

“What is this place?” the blonde asked fearfully.

“The mirror realm,” said Regina, “and unfortunately, it seems we’re going to have to call it ‘home’ for a little while.”

Emma frowned. “What? Why? Can’t you get us out?”

Regina looked over to Jefferson with a sneer. “Afraid not, darling. Thanks to a _certain someone,_ we are trapped in here.”

Emma rushed over to the disfigured man and, just like her wife, punched him as hard as she possibly could. This time, he hit the ground due to the sheer force of it all. He groaned and cursed at her, clutching at his charred face.

“You bitch!” he shouted, “You broke my jaw!”

“Good!” Emma snapped. She then drove her foot between his thighs and left him crying out in agony. “Take that, you son of a—”

“Emma,” Regina said firmly, “Enough.”

Emma stepped away from the man and moved to stand next to her wife, who didn’t hesitate to pull her into a tight embrace.

“Regina, I—”

The brunette cut her off with a kiss. “Me too,” the Queen breathed.

Emma met her gaze with a look of concern. “How are we going to get out of here?”

Regina let out a heavy sigh of defeat. “I don’t know, Emma,” she said quietly, “I truly do not know.”

Little did they know, upon entering the mirror realm, they unwittingly released three doppelgangers: two Humans and a Faerie with a head of gold.

“Regina,” said the golden-haired one, “I— I can’t see!”

“What? Why not?”

“I don’t know why, you idiot!” snapped the Faerie, “Just help me find that traitor!”

“You mean Jeff—”

The blonde grit her teeth in anger. “Don’t you _dare_ speak his name!”

The meek brunette folded her hands and hung her head in submission. “Apologies. It was not my intention to—”

“Silence! I will await you in here. Go now, my pet, and bring me his head.”

The brunette bowed out of respect and fear. “Yes, my Queen.”


	32. The Blind Queen

The brunette wandered quietly through the long corridor in search of the traitor. She passed by an open door, pausing when she caught a glimpse of movement. She stood there in the doorway and was stunned to find the young Prince petting a white rabbit. He seemed to notice her as well and looked up with a smile.

“Hello, Mother.”

The brunette was taken aback by this. “Your Highness?” she asked, puzzled.

The boy frowned in confusion. “Are you alright? What happened to your ears? And where are your claws?”

“What do you mean? I’ve never had any claws, Your Highness,” said the brunette, “and what, might I ask, is wrong with my ears?”

“Is this some kind of joke? I’m sorry, Mother, but I don’t think it’s very funny.”

“Your Highness, please. If Her Majesty hears you referring to me this way, she will not be happy.”

Henry stood up and approached her slowly. “But _you’re_ the Queen,” he said.

The brunette blinked at him for a moment before shaking her head in amusement. “If only,” she said, “Alas, I am not so fortunate. Your mother is the Queen. Not me. I am but her consort. You know this, Your Highness.”

“Actually, no, I don’t. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

The brunette sighed. “Come, Prince Henry,” she said softly, placing her hands on his shoulders, “Let’s get you back to your mother.”

“But _you’re_ my mother—”

“Enough of this,” said the brunette, “I am not your mother. The Queen is. If she hears you saying such things, we will both be punished. Now, let’s return home.”

“We _are_ home,” Henry insisted.

“No, Your Highness. We are on the wrong side of the mirror.”

“The mirror? What do you mean?”

“There were three people who crossed through the mirror,” said the brunette, “When they did, your mother, the traitor and I were transported into this world.” She paused a moment, staring at him in confusion. “But I never saw you come through. How long have you been here?”

“Um, since I was born?”

“What? Impossible!”

“No. I’ve lived in this palace my entire life,” said Henry, “Mother, have you been eating toadstools again? I thought you said you stopped centuries ago.”

“Centuries? Ha! I’m only in my thirties, Your Highness,” said the brunette, “Though I do enjoy a good toadstool every now and then.”

 _“What is going on here?”_ came a familiar yet bitter voice.

Henry and the brunette both looked up to find Emma standing there in a white cloak with a hood. She had claws on the ends of her pale fingers and long, pointed ears. Her eyes were as white as her cloak. She bore a permanent scowl.

 _“Emma?”_ Henry asked, stunned.

The brunette, on the other hand, looked mortified. She bit her lip, glancing between Henry and the fuming blonde.

 _“What did you say?”_ the blonde snapped.

“Um, your name?”

“Insolent child! Do not disrespect me! I am your mother, and you shall address me as such!”

“Are you sure this isn’t a joke?” asked Henry.

“A _joke?”_ the blonde asked incredulously, “What on Earth are you on about, you foolish boy?”

“My Queen?” asked the meek brunette.

 _“What?”_ the blind woman hissed.

“The Prince claims that he did not come through the mirror with us. He says he has been here all his life. I suspect we may have crossed into some sort of alternate timeline.”

The blonde scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous! Tell me, pet, have you found the traitor yet?”

“No, my Queen,” said the brunette, “I came across the Prince, and I thought—”

Now the blind woman guffawed. “You _thought?_ Imbecile! You cannot _think!_ You don’t know the meaning of the word! You have no brain in that thick skull of yours! Find that traitor and bring him to me so that we can get back to our own world, and so that I can get my sight back!”

The brunette bowed her head in fear and submission. “Apologies, my Queen,” she said timidly, “I did not mean to displease you.”

The blind Queen sneered at her. “Away with you,” she said sternly, “I must have a word with my son.”

“I’m not your son! I’m hers!”

 _“Excuse me?_ Did I hear that correctly? Did you just claim that insufferable wench to be your mother? That pathetic _human?_ Has her idiocy inflicted your mind, boy?”

“Don’t speak of her that way!” Henry shouted. Tears welled in his eyes. “She’s not stupid! She’s one of the most intelligent women there is! And she’s not a Human! _You are!”_

The blonde bared her teeth at him in rage. “Insolent child! How _dare_ you speak to me in such a manner! You will respect me! I am your mother, but above all, I am your Queen!”

“Alright, you really got me!” snapped the Prince, “Joke’s on me! Now can we please stop this?! It’s not very funny!”

“This is no laughing matter, boy! Back into the mirror with you!”

“No! I don’t know what you— oh _Gods!”_ he cried.

Suddenly it dawned on him. He snuck past her as quickly and as quietly as he could, grabbed the mirror from the wall behind her and vanished in a plume of green mist. She was left alone, overcome with the scent of pine and honeydew. She sneered in disgust.

“Gods, what on Earth is that foul stench?! Boy! Open a window! It reeks in here! I can hardly breathe!” There was no response, which infuriated her to no end. “Boy!” she snapped, “Do as I command! You little brat!”

Henry rematerialized back in his room and sealed the door so that no one could enter. He hung the mirror up next to the door on a loose nail and tapped the center with his finger. It began to ripple, and a vortex emerged, revealing the image of his mother, Emma, and a disfigured man who looked like he’d been burned.

Henry gasped. _“Mother? Is that you?”_

Meanwhile, in the mirror realm, Regina swore she heard Henry’s voice and turned, stunned, to find him staring back at her from one of the many mirrors scattered throughout the dark plane. She and Emma rushed to it immediately.

“Henry!” she cried, “Henry, it’s us! Can you get us out of here, my sweet boy? There is no magic on this side of the mirror. We are trapped!”

“What must I do?” asked the worried boy, “Mother, there are people here who look exactly like you and Emma, only they’re different. There’s a timid, Human version of you and a tyrannical Faerie counterpart for Emma.”

“Gods,” muttered Regina, “It seems that when we entered this world, they must have come into ours. Perhaps the only way to get back is to get them to cross over again. Can you do that, Henry?”

“I can try.”

Regina smiled. “That is all I ask,” she said, “I love you, my little Prince.”

“And I you, Mother.”

“Good luck, Henry.”


	33. The Traitor

The long-haired man made his way through the elegant palace, marveling over every detail as he passed through the long corridors. He could sense something was off about this world, but it was by no means unpleasant. He rather liked it here. If only he could stay.

He paused when he heard someone coming down the hall and hurried around the corner. The last thing he expected was to collide with a young boy, whom he immediately recognized as the Prince. He gasped.

“Your Highness! How long have you—”

“You’re from the mirror world, aren’t you?” asked the boy, “I’m Henry. Just not the Henry you know. You came through the enchanted mirror because your evil counterpart did. You’re good, right?”

The man nodded. “Yes,” he said, “but the Queen would disagree.”

“Well, if she doesn’t like you, then I can probably trust you. Come with me.”

Henry took hold of the man’s hand and they both vanished from the corridor. Moments later, the brunette came around the corner, fully-expecting to find the traitor, but there was no one there. She frowned in confusion, as she could have sworn she’d heard voices. Perhaps she was simply imagining things. The Queen would not be pleased, and that thought terrified her.

Henry and the long-haired man rematerialized in his bedroom, where the enchanted mirror was hanging upon the wall. “This is the mirror that pulled my mother and two others inside,” he said, “One of those people was your evil doppelganger. He’s a Faerie. Because he went through the portal, you were sent here.”

“I’m not going back there,” the man said quickly, “Never again!”

“And I’m not asking you to,” said Henry, “I just need you to help me get the Evil Queen and her sidekick back through. Can you do that?”

“The Queen has been blinded,” said the man, “and her consort has the wisdom of an eggplant, so I suppose it won’t be all that difficult.”

Henry couldn’t help but snicker. “Great. It’s nice to meet you, _New-Jefferson.”_

The man smiled faintly. “Likewise, Your Highness.”

The boy returned his smile. “You can call me Henry.”

“Alright then, Henry. What’s our strategy, here?”

Henry’s smile widened into a grin. “I’m _so glad_ you asked.”

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the enchanted mirror, the disfigured Jefferson was seething.

“That little bastard had better not replace me with a— with a _human!”_

“I don’t know,” said Emma, “This other ‘you’ seems much kinder, and a lot better looking.”

_“Silence, wench!”_

Regina responded to this by picking up a stone and chucking it at his head, effectively knocking him unconscious. She hugged Emma close to her as they watched Henry and the other Jefferson through the mirror. Emma’s head came to rest upon her shoulder.

“Thanks for that.”

Regina just smiled. “You’re welcome, dear.”

“Do you think Henry can pull this off?”

“I certainly hope so.”

 _“Mother?”_ came a familiar voice.

It was Henry’s voice, no doubt. Emma and Regina looked at one another in confusion. Their Henry hadn’t said a word to them. Instead, the sound seemed to have come from somewhere behind them. They both turned slowly to find a boy in a white tunic staring up at Emma expectantly.

“You called, Mother?”

Again, the two women shared a confused glance.

“What do you need, sweet one?” asked Regina.

The boy frowned at her. “I was addressing Mother,” he snapped.

Regina was taken aback by this. _“Excuse me?”_

The boy just ignored her and turned back to Emma. “Mother, I’m hungry. What are we having for supper?”

Emma shifted awkwardly. “Um, why don’t you go pick an apple from one of the trees?”

The boy’s face bore a look of disgust. “An _apple?_ But Mother, all the apples taste like ash.”

“Oh. Well, what do you want to eat?”

“Chocolate,” the boy said excitedly, “and cake!”

“I’m afraid I don’t have any,” said Emma, “but maybe you can ask one of the cooks to make some.”

The boy’s eyes lit up. “Really? Thank you, Mother!” He skipped away through the dark, twisted trees as though nothing was amiss.

Emma looked at Regina, bewildered. “What was _that?”_ she whispered.

“I don’t know,” said Regina, “but I suspect this is Henry’s parallel counterpart. I’ve never been so infuriated by a child in all my years. I must confess, hearing him speak to me that way really got under my skin.”

“Don’t worry, Regina. He doesn’t realize we’re not from this world. He thinks were ‘his’ Emma and Regina, and I guess that means the Faerie version of me is the Fae Queen here.”

“As well as his mother,” Regina said bitterly.

“Regina are you— are you _jealous?”_

“Of course not. I am just a bit confused, is all.”

Jefferson groaned and lifted his head. “You are _so_ jealous.”

Regina glared at him and threw another rock, knocking him out a second time. “Serves you right, you misshapen _fiend.”_

She and Emma turned back to watch as their Henry worked alongside the other Jefferson to get them out of this dark, desolate plane.

“You can do this, Henry,” Regina murmured, “I believe in you.”

Emma squeezed her hand gently. _“We_ believe in you.”


	34. One Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that this is where I am going to end this story. It has been a wonderful experience writing this story and seeing all the nice things people had to say. I have left somewhat of an open ending. I don't know if I will write a sequel or not, but I have made it so a sequel is possible in case I do decide to go that route. Thank you all so much for reading and leaving your lovely comments. As of now, this is my proudest work, not just in the realm of fanfiction, but in general. 
> 
> -FrankenSpine.

Jefferson’s counterpart rushed down the hallway, goading the brunette towards him. She seemed apprehensive as always, but knew that if she didn’t capture the Traitor, the Queen would have her head on a spike. She swallowed nervously.

“Surrender now, Traitor, and Her Majesty shall not behead you.”

The long-haired man scoffed. “We both know that isn’t true.”

The brunette frowned at the man and began charging towards him. He promptly kicked the door open behind him and dove out of the way as the woman went barreling towards the large mirror.

Her eyes widened in horror. She tried to stop, but the force of the mirror’s power pulled her forward and through the rippling vortex. Behind the mirror was Henry, holding it up. He struggled to maintain his balance as the brunette was pulled back through the mirror against her will.

“Damn you, Traitor!” the woman shouted.

Anything else she might have said was cut off as she vanished to the other side of the portal. Just moments later, a near-identical woman was thrown out of the mirror, and landed with a loud _thud._

She groaned and pushed herself up, brushing off her elegant black dress. She looked almost exactly like her counterpart, though she had claws, pointed ears, and an aura of confidence. And of course, there were streaks of silver all through her dark hair.

“Mother?” asked Henry.

Regina turned to find the boy setting the mirror against the wall. Tears welled up in her eyes as she rushed to embrace him.

“Oh, Henry, my sweet boy. It feels like years since I last saw you!”

“Um, Mother?”

“Yes, sweet one?”

“It seems you may be right,” said Henry.

“What do you mean?”

Henry hesitated. “Look in the mirror.”

When Regina saw her reflection, she gasped. She touched her face gently. She had aged considerably, though she couldn’t even begin to understand why.

“How can this be? I was only in there for, what, a few hours?”

“Perhaps time flows differently there,” said Henry.

“It does,” said Jefferson, “I was old on the other side. We all were, save for the Prince. When the others and I passed through, we all became younger, and the Queen was suddenly blind.”

“So everything is backwards, then?” asked Regina.

“It would seem so.”

“Well then,” said Regina, “I suppose we have an Evil Queen to deal with. Bring the mirror, Henry. I will take care of this myself. If magic doesn’t exist in the other world, then she won’t know how to utilize it.”

“Magic?” asked the other Jefferson, “Is that what’s causing this peculiar energy in the air?”

“Indeed. Magic exists all around us. It flows through us like an endless river.”

Regina vanished in a plume of purple mist, and Henry was quick to follow, bringing the enchanted mirror and the other Jefferson with him. They all rematerialized in the room where the Blind Queen was waiting. The woman seemed to sense she wasn’t alone anymore.

“Pet? Is that you? Did you find the traitor?”

“Oh, I most certainly did,” said Regina, “Right this way.”

Henry held up the mirror just like before, and Regina guided the Blind Queen towards it. “I put him back through the mirror. He cannot escape you this time.”

The blonde grinned wickedly. “Excellent work, my pet. For once, you have not disappointed me.”

Regina was fuming, but kept her anger within. “Thank you,” she paused, struggling to utter the words, _“my Queen.”_ She remained as calm and collected as she could.

The Blind Queen didn’t seem to suspect a thing. That is, until, she felt herself being pulled forward by an unknown force. She started struggling, but was unable to break free.

“What on Earth— pet! Help me!”

The other Jefferson stepped forward. “Your ‘pet’ isn’t here, _Your Majesty,”_ he said bitterly.

“What is this?!” she demanded, “Have you also betrayed me, pet?! I’ll have your head for this!”

Regina grabbed the woman by the back of the neck. “I am no one’s _pet,”_ she hissed, “I am Regina Ravenscar, Queen of the Fae. You, on the other hand, are a tyrant. You do not belong in this world.”

She threw the Blind Queen into the mirror and the blonde screamed in fury. The sound was abruptly cut off as the vortex pulled the woman inside. Regina, Henry, and the other Jefferson all waited on bated breath for the good Emma to return. She did not come through the portal.

Regina’s heart raced, and she frowned. “I— I don’t understand,” she said, “She should have come through by now.” She tapped the mirror, and it rippled. “Emma, my love? Emma, can you hear me? Are you alright? Why have you not returned?”

There was no answer.

Tears welled in Regina’s eyes. “I must go back in,” she said, “I have to get her.”

]“No,” said the other Jefferson, “If you do, your counterpart will return.”

“You fooled her once. I’m sure you can do it again.”

Before Regina had the chance to go back through the mirror, an arm suddenly came out of the portal, grabbing onto the golden frame, and out came her beloved wife. She pulled Emma through the mirror and into a tight embrace.

“Oh, Emma,” she breathed, “I was beginning to think you’d never come out of there.”

“Regina, I—”

Emma paused when she saw her wife’s face. Regina was now much older than before. The brunette seemed to know precisely what she was thinking.

“I know I look different, Emma, but I—”

Emma pressed a finger to her lips, effectively silencing her, and smiled. “Oh, Regina. I don’t love you because of your looks,” she murmured, “though I must say, you are as beautiful as ever.”

Regina smiled and cupped Emma’s aged face in her hands. “As are you, my darling. I love you.”

“And I you.”

They both leaned in for a kiss, but before their lips met, another hand suddenly shot out of the open portal. In this pale hand was a long dagger, which plunged itself into Emma’s back and straight through her heart. She collapsed onto the floor, gasping for breath.

 _“Emma!”_ Regina screamed.

The evil Jefferson’s mad laughter rang out from within the portal. “That’s what you get for abandoning me in his wretched place!” he shouted, “This is my revenge, Ravenscar!”

The other Jefferson gritted his teeth and swiped the blade from his counterpart’s hand, before proceeding to slice it off at the wrist. His doppelganger screamed in agony, and the arm disappeared into the portal. The vortex began to close, but just before it did, he grabbed the severed hand and threw it into the dark void.

Henry set the mirror down and rushed to Emma’s side, where she was bleeding out on the stone floor. She had tears in her eyes and was struggling to breathe. Regina was weeping openly over her dying body.

“Emma,” the Queen sobbed, “Don’t leave me. Not now. Please. I can’t lose you, my beautiful.”

Emma took hold of Regina’s hand. Her own hand was shaking. “I’ll always be with you, Regina,” she rasped, “After all, we share one heart, do we not?”

“Yes, my love, we—”

Regina’s eyes widened in realization.

“Emma,” she rasped, “I have an idea, though I know not if it will work.”

“You won’t know until you try,” Emma breathed, “I love you, Regina.”

“And I you, my beautiful.”

Tears streaked Regina’s face as she witnessed the life drain from her wife’s eyes. She choked back a sob as it attempted to claw its way out. She pressed her hand onto Emma’s chest, and with a touch of magic, she removed the blonde’s heart. It was no longer beating, and its glow was faint. This broke her. Still, Regina carried on and proceeded to remove her own heart as well.

“Mother?” asked Henry, “What are you doing?”

“I am going to bring her back,” rasped the Queen, “The sharing of one heart is meant to be symbolic, but now it shall become a reality.”

She grabbed her heart with both hands and twisted as hard as she could. She cried out in agony as it broke in two.

“Mother! You’re hurting yourself!”

“This pain is nothing!” Regina cried, “There is no greater suffering than losing those you love.”

She pushed one half of her heart into Emma’s chest, and then the other half back into her own. Tense silence fell over the room as they all watched to see what would happen. Suddenly, a spark ignited in Emma’s eyes, and a blinding light flashed through the room, forcing everyone to cover their eyes.

The light faded as quickly as it had appeared, and Emma gasped. _“Regina!”_

Regina looked on in pure wonder. Not only had Emma’s youth been restored, she had risen from the ashes like a grand Phoenix, born into a bright new era.

“Emma, your _ears,”_ Regina breathed, “and your _hands!”_ She pulled the blonde into a bone-crushing embrace. So, too, had her youth been restored. “It has come to pass. We truly share one heart, my love, and now you are a Faerie. We can live a long and happy life, _together.”_

Emma clutched her hand tightly. “Forever and always, Regina.”

Regina smiled and helped Emma to her feet. “Come, my darling. Let us spread the good news to our people.”

Emma chuckled. “I’ve got a quicker way. Where’s Leroy?”

In less than an hour, the entire kingdom was abuzz with the news of Queen Emma’s unexpected transformation. The Fae and the Humans were equally-stunned. Nothing like this had ever happened before. A permanent species alteration? It was thought to be impossible, even among the Fae. Needless to say, everyone was in awe.

Especially Snow.

“Is it true?” asked the White Queen, “Is it true that you have become a Faerie?”

Emma grinned, and suddenly, it seemed a second sun was born that day. “It most certainly is, Mother.”

“Well? How does it feel?”

“Liberating, in a way,” said Emma, “I now have the heart of a Faerie, which was amplified by the power of True Love. Now I am free to spend millennia with my family.”

Tears of joy welled up in Snow’s eyes. “The Queen’s words ring true,” she said, “The people shall sing your praises for centuries to come. Leopold shall never be King. I am so proud of you, Emma. More so, I am grateful to have your forgiveness for my sins.”

Emma took hold of her hands gently. “Let us leave the past in the past, Mother,” she murmured, “and look forward to an even brighter future.”

Snow pulled her daughter into a tight embrace. “I love you, Emma.”

Emma’s new heart swelled with affection and pride. “And I you, Mother.”

She looked over her mother’s shoulder and out into the distance, where she saw a familiar face staring back at her with an ecstatic smile. She smiled even wider.

“Excuse me, Mother. There’s something I need to take care of.”

Snow just smiled and nodded. “Of course, dear. I’ll be right here.”

Emma made her way over to the blonde in the forest, and Regina took notice of this immediately and followed after her.

“Where are you going, dear?”

“To see Maleficent,” said Emma, “It’s been a little while.”

“Do you mind if I join you?”

Emma shook her head. “Not at all.”

When they reached Maleficent, the Dragon pulled them both into a bone-crushing embrace and grinned, revealing her sharp fangs.

“You have no idea how happy I am for you two. Congratulations, lovebirds.”

“Thank you, Maleficent,” said Regina.

Maleficent’s smile only became wider. “How does it feel, Emma?”

“Incredible. I never thought being a Faerie would be so different from being Human.”

The Dragon shook her head. “No, no, that isn’t what I mean.”

Emma and Regina shared a puzzled glance. “Then what _do_ you mean?” asked the blonde.

Maleficent laughed. “You mean you really don’t know?”

Emma cocked her head in confusion. “Know what?”

The Dragon poked at Emma’s stomach playfully. _“You are with child, Your Majesty.”_


End file.
